Holding out for a Hero
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: She hated shinigami with a passion for what happened in the past. Will she overcome a simple grudge? IkkakuxOc
1. Chapter 1

Holding out for a Hero

**Well I was listening to the remake of Footloose's soundtrack and the one song that got my muses churning out ideas for Holding out a Hero by Elle Mae Bowen, along with the other versions of the song I have. So be patient, I just fell in love with IkkakuxOc pairings. So Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. Also, this is rated M for later lemons and who knows what else I might throw into this thing. You have been warned.**

Chapter 1: Congratulations, I Hate You

Her smile didn't have a chance to waver, which was slightly irritating. It was work, however. It was better then nothing. She rather do this instead of working with her mother at the flower shop she owned. A sigh escaped her at the thought of the woman that she could barely stand anymore.

"Tomoko here's your order." The chef called, handing her the plates that were needed to be hand out. Smiling at her employer, even if he annoyed her a bit, she went on walking around to give out the food.

Sighing, Tomoko's eyes took in that she had another table to do with new people sitting at it. Biting back the disgust that rolled through her body, she handed the last plate to a couple that were on a date. Why go to the bar then?

Shrugging, the young woman strolled over and took her notepad out and smiled. "What would you like? The specials today are fried rice with teriyaki beef and Ikameshi. The special sake today is Ishidaya sake."

"Regular sake." One of the men stated, making her want to glare at the shihakushô that both were wearing. Disgust still rolled in her at the people that she was forced to serve. "Ikkaku-san?"

"I don't care as long as its sake." Ikkaku grumbled as he tossed a hand up in the air, letting it fall to the absentmindedly. His ebony eyes – that looked like it were just his pupils – the eleventh division member looked over at the man that he fought, and drank, with when Ichigo and the others showed up.

Tomoko gave the order, receiving two bottles and cups from one of the other chefs that worked in the back. Narrowing her eyes and sighing, the sapphire eyed woman turned on her heel to give the order. Repulsed that she had to search shinigami made her just want to take the rest of the day off. To go outside and actually get away from people once more like the week before.

"Here's your order." The azure eyed woman said, handing the four objects to the men. Looking over and catching the gaze of the one that she didn't look at fully, a laugh forced its way up. Stifling the noise, she held the tray to her body. "I have a question for you."

"Nani?" Ikkaku grumbled as he dumped most of the sake onto the cup, almost to the point it could overflow. Raising an eyebrow at the woman, he set the ceramic object down, not spilling a drop.

"Did one of those demons you call hollows eat your hair?" Tomoko inquired and finally burst out laughing. Bending down to try to hold some of it back, it continued to attack her in waves. Even a few joined in since she rarely acted like this, or they just thought it was a harmless joke. It wasn't one of those kinds of jokes. It was the exact opposite of what they thought.

"What the hell?" The third seat inquired as he stood from his seat. She wasn't informed that he hated people asking about his head or even talking about it within hearing distance. Reaching for his entire sword to slap her on the side of the head, his hand was frozen by Iba's.

"She didn't mean it Ikkaku-san. Am I right?" Tetsuzaemon asked at the end with a weary smile on his face. It wouldn't be good if a fight broke out because it seemed like the captains were the first to know about those things especially Unohana-taicho. Feeling his friend tugging to break the contact and do what he was going to do, he struggled to hold onto the wrist that was in his grasp. "Ikkaku-san please. She was just kidding."

"Like hell." Tomoko hissed and finished up her laughter. Narrowing her eyes, that desire to show her distaste of shinigami boiled under the surface, waiting to be shown. Turning on her heel, she started to walk away when something stopped her. Turning around, her blue eyes almost resembling the gems that women loved, she smiled with her teeth starting to show. "I don't like shinigami. That's final."

Iba's ebony eyebrows pushed together at the declaration. How can someone hate shinigami when they protect the other souls? As he thought about it, his hand was pushed off by the third seat. "Kuso! What would Zaraki-taicho say?"

"Who cares?" Madarame shouted as he aimed the solid object to the side of her head. Seeing that fierceness in the woman's eyes, they almost reminded him of Ichigo's and everyone else he fought. Swinging as hard as he could, something pushed him back in the seat he was previously in.

"My. Attacking a woman is very rude Madarame. Are you all right my dear?" Shunsui's voice entered the other man's ears as he turned to look at the woman that was just staring at the bald man. Watching her turn to look at him slowly, he smiled a little. "He hasn't harmed you?"

"Of course not. Get out of my face so I can work." Tomoko growled as the azure eyed woman stepped away from the commotion that she started. She would proudly admit it but with her luck she'll be lectured again by her employer. It didn't matter. She had to show her disgust to the men that practically caused her to be like this.

"Harsh almost like Nanao-chan." Kyôraku muttered to himself and turned to the lieutenant of seventh division and the third seat of eleventh division. "What exactly happened you two?"

"She said I was bald that's what happened! That wench!" Ikkaku rambled only to have a foot shoved onto his mouth by the yakuza-styled person. Narrowing his eyes at the foot, he was almost enticed to bite the object but the aftertaste wouldn't be pleasant.

"That's kinda easy to believe. How exactly though?" Shunsui asked as he sat down in an empty seat and looked at the two. Looking back at the woman that was talking to the chef, he exhaled.

"She asked if a hollow ate his hair." Tetsuzaemon stated, pointing down at the man that was glaring at him. Taking a gulp of the sake that was given to them by the said woman, he sat down himself but his foot was still on the other man's face still. "She stated that she didn't like shinigami."

"I see." Kyôraku said with a small nod. His attention was turned to the woman that was taking an order from someone, a smile on her face. She almost looked nice to be around but why would she hate shinigami? Did it just go for just one division or the entire Gotei thirteen? Getting up, he started to walk away. "Behave you two. That goes for you mostly Ikkaku."

Iba's foot let loose of his comrade's mouth, only to be slapped by the sheath of the blade. Holding his cheek and rolling his eyes behind the glasses, he turned to look at the man. "Just drink up."

"Like hell! That baka needs to learn some manners!" The sable eyed man hissed with his arms folding. No one talked like that to him unless they were new and didn't know what shouldn't be said. Narrowing his eyes and watching her flutter around with her plain kimono following after her, he huffed. "The nerve."

"She's quite nice looking. No wonder Kyôraku-taicho went to keep you from hurting her." The lieutenant of seventh division stated as he kept his gaze on the woman.

"Who cares? All she is, is a good-for-nothing wench that doesn't know manners."

"That can be said about you." The dark-haired shinigami said under his breath before taking a gulp of his sake again.

**A slow chapter but it works for me. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Real World

Tomoko tossed her apron onto the bed that she was given, even if she was still living with the woman she called her mother. Flopping down and brushing some of her bluish green hair out of her face, she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "The nerve of that idiot. Why do I have to work that job?"

"Is something the matter?" Her mother decided to pipe in at that moment after eavesdropping. Opening the door to let light shine into the dark room, a smile was on her lips at the woman that was her daughter.

"No." The sapphire eyed woman said and got up from sitting on the bed that was hers. Walking past her mother, she stopped and looked back at her. Sighing and shaking her head, she started out of the house to get a breath of fresh air like always. Every time she felt like this, she hated being this way.

As she sped walked through the alleys and roads, she finally was out of the crowded area and into somewhere that was quiet. That distant sound of chatter from her home was there but it didn't bother her like before. Flopping down in the grass with her back against a tree, a smile stretched across her face.

The moon finally started to come out, which was another thing that made her feel a little lighter. It meant that the streets would die down soon until there were people out and about late that night. Closing her eyes and looking at the darkness of her subconscious, Tomoko wanted to go back in time so she could be free like any child.

"_I feel four walls closing in_ . . ." Her voice sung out, accompanied by the distant sound of crickets and other night creatures. As she continued the ballad that her father would hum to her when she was in her youth. He finally showed her what the sound was after she pestered him about it for a week. "_I wanna be like you, throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too._"

Opening her eyes that would appear pale in the moon's light, a smile graced her face. She wasn't sure when it fell into a thin line that showed no emotion but it was a song that she held close to her heart. A lot of the songs the bluish green haired woman sang for two nights at the bar were close to her heart. All because her father taught them all to her.

Getting up and dusting herself, her feet carried her away from the tree that she was at. With each step that brought her closer to her home, her anger seemed to return with each movement. That man had no right to raise a sword at her, no less its cover. Rolling her eyes at the shinigami, she huffed.

Hopefully she never saw him again. It annoyed her that she had to serve shinigami and other high ranking people but shinigami bothered her more. It was the fact that they didn't care, at least that's what she thought of them. Stepping into the busy road, she walked around people that were doing different things and looked around. Her gaze still took in the moon that was in the sky.

"Yarou." She cursed to herself at the bald shinigami. Narrowing her eyes at the memory of the man, that urge to quit the job that helped out with the house came at her. She couldn't though. Tomoko knew her mother would probably force her to work at the flower shop that she owned and probably force her to marry someone she hated more then the shinigami.

Stepping inside her home, hearing the distinct laughter that she was familiar with, she slipped off her beaten up sandals that were comfortable. Tomoko's gaze went around the corner after turning it and seeing a shihakushô but that unruly hair was familiar. "When did you get here onii-san?"

"A few minutes ago. Ka-san said you were out moping again. Don't tell me you lost another job because of a shinigami. Why do you hate us so much?" Her brother questioned as he gave a stern look at his younger sister.

"You know as well as I do the reason behind the grudge. Ka-san knows it too but I haven't lost this job. He's actually gave me a singing part for two days a week. It's really nice except tonight when I was being a barmaid." Tomoko whined at the thought of the fight that she started.

"What happened? Which shinigami touched your oshiri?" The man of the house asked as he leaned in. His own gaze narrowed but it didn't seem to have the same effect as her watery gaze. "I'll hurt him if you know his name."

"No one done that to me! Gez, you're a hentai. He tried to harm me though but not like that way." The blue green haired woman said as she rolled her empty glass on the table. Watching the object go back and forth, her head shook. "I'm not sure what his name is."

"Why not?" He asked. "If I go with you tomorrow, point him out if you see him."

"Stop trying to protect me! You can't keep it up forever because soon you'll be married and then you'll be occupied with playing house. You're starting a new life, like when you graduated from shinôreijutsuin. Just stop it."

He started to say something with his finger going up in the air, but dropped it down when she started again. "Kunio! Uresei! Uresei!"

Sighing, the older of the two siblings ruffled her hair, earning a glare from his sister. A smile came onto his face but it wasn't worth it. She was right about it though. He was starting a new chapter in his life that would take a lot of time out of his day like being a shinigami.

Her mother looked at the two and sighed. It was just like Tomoko to say something like that so bluntly. It reminded her so much of her husband. Smiling at the man that was brought into her mind, she went on working on dinner.

"You're right Imouto but that doesn't mean I stop being your older brother. I'll still be that and I'll protect you from anything." Kunio explained for the hundredth time it felt like. It was his right to protect her from anything that would harm her in anyway. That's what he promised when he found out he was gaining a sibling.

Biting her lip as her gaze laid on the cup, Tomoko looked up at the man that she was related to. Nodding, knowing that it was a repeated thing he would say to her, the younger sibling rose from the table. "I'm not hungry right now. I'm going to go to bed."

Her mother turned back to look at her daughter. Something was bothering her and she couldn't tell what it was. Sighing, she stirred the rice around.

Tomoko flopped on the bed, tossing the apron off the furniture and buried her face in the pillow. It was hard to keep things sane around her. It was hard to keep her disgust inside her body when she saw a shinigami strolling the streets. It was even harder to do that when she was stuck at work. "Kuso."

Yarou: Bastard

Onii-san: Older brother

Ka-san: Mother

Oshiri: Butt

Hentai: Pervert

Uresei: Shut Up

Imouto: younger sister

Kuso: damn

**Shorter but the words I used are from a list I have. I seriously need to get a Japanese to English dictionary. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gratitude

Two days had passed since Tomoko had to put up with the two shinigami, who were regulars at the bar. She found that out later on by someone else that worked there. Sighing to herself, she took another tray of food, dropping off an empty one in the process. It seemed like it was never ended. Also, the work days seemed to drag on so she could be miserable.

As she stepped toward a group of people, she was stopped by a tug on her plan kimono sleeve, making the young woman turn to look. It was the chef – her employer – holding up a box that usually meant carry outs. She hated doing those.

"Take it to the eleventh division in the seireitai. They also requested entertainment. Pigs." He instructed, handing her the object that was in his hand. He knew about how she felt toward the shinigami that visited, all shinigami anyway, but it didn't matter. It wasn't scaring away customers . . . yet.

A nod came from the bluish green haired woman that was the youngest out of two children. Slipping on her sandals, she disappeared into the settling night with the last bit of sun behind the trees now. It looked amazing, breathtaking to her, since it was the last of daylight. Shaking her head and taking in the aroma of the food, she set on her way to get to the eleventh division.

The distant sounds of musicians played, echoing to her until they were nothing. Closing her sapphire eyes that were told of having too much water from the elders, she hummed to herself. Why did she have to entertain those idiots that just wanted to fight? The only people she sympathized were the fourth division which she heard had it harder then everyone else.

The sound of carrying on and having a good time came to Tomoko's ears, causing her to stop in her tracks. If they were drunk, she didn't have a good luck. Hurrying out, she slipped into the seireitai after showing what she had, hearing the sound of bamboo hitting a rock. Nature's music soothed her, almost to the point it could lull her to slumber.

Looking around, the sapphire eyed woman found nothing to indicate that she was in or near eleventh division. Once she caught sight of someone, she hurried to them. "Excuse me."

He looked toward her and bowed in greeting. She returned it shallowly since she didn't have time to screw off.

"Do you know where the eleventh division is located at? I have to deliver this." Tomoko inquired as she held up the luggage that was edible. It was getting to the point she was about to eat it herself since she hadn't gotten the chance for her lunch break.

"You go down this alley then turn to the right. You should come across it."

She nodded her thanks and went off in the directions that were given to her. The sooner she was done with this assignment then she'll hurry back. The feeling of being in the enemies corners made her skin almost crawl with goose bumps. It made her stomach roll in disgust, telling her to hurry with the delivery.

Knocking on a door, her smile was put on her face even if it was a fake one. Seeing it open, she found no one in front of her. Was the shinigami playing a trick on her?

"I smell food! I'm hungry! Ken-chan! I'm hungry!" A child's voice called out of nowhere, making her look down to see a head encircled by pink hair. Blinking and not understanding how a child was let into the divisions, she stepped inside with her sandals coming off.

"I'm here to make a delivery and entertainment for the eleventh division." Tomoko announced, holding up the object that was in her hands. Looking around and seeing the child jump up and down, she smiled a little. It was cute seeing someone like her around the seireitai instead of the people that she met a couple days ago.

"They're in there. All they're doing is chanting about food." A male, almost deep, voice answered her with the door sliding open to show the owner. His thumb pointed into the room he was in previously with the child hopping onto his shoulder.

She nodded and stepped into the room, setting the container onto the table. Her eyes scanned the area, seeing one of the men that caused her problems. The one that tried to hit her no less. Rolling her azure eyes at the man, she stepped back to let everyone grab what they wanted. "Animals."

"Yumichika grab that renkon hasamige." His voice seemed to be louder then the others that were in the room, or it just stuck out to her.

Tomoko settled on her legs in a corner, waiting for the commotion to settle. Why her? Why did she have to be the one that had to entertain these animals? Closing her eyes, her hands resting on her thighs, the young woman had only conclusion to come up with. Her employer knew that she hated shinigami as much as someone hates catching the cold so he used that against her.

"Why are you still lingering around here?" Someone spoke up, but it wasn't who she thought it was.

Opening her eyes to show the watered down irises that were like her father's, the barmaid smiled a little. "I was also requested to entertain."

The one that asked the question nodded and went on eating. It just reminded her that they were animals that had no master to tell them what was right and wrong.

"So what do you do exactly? Will it be some kind of tease?" Another inquired but it was hidden by lewd thoughts and intent.

Shaking her head, feeling the toss of her hair against her forehead and bridge of her nose, Tomoko answered, "no such thing. I'm not some whore that will give herself to entertain some sex-crazed idiot."

"Then what will you do?"

"Sing, since I'm only good at that." The blue-green haired woman stated and got up from where she was sitting. Straightening her clothing, a smile graced her face a little since it was the only thing she could do at the moment. "_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity. The first time every time when you're touching me . . ._"

It was the only thing that she could do right. Everything else seemed to run into failure that made her feel less then a person. She was glad that her father taught her the songs that he knew by heart, also letting her go to festivals to experience more music to expand her knowledge of the way of singing.

As she finished her second song, the aroma of sake came into her senses, making her want to cough at the new smell. Looking down at the table, there were at least five if not more bottles out of the liquor along with maybe more then a dozen cups out. Wanting to stick her tongue out in disgust, the long-haired woman that usually kept her hair up in a bun continued to do her job.

"Beautiful." Someone chimed, making a true smile come onto her features. Looking around, seeing some of them chatting among themselves or some swaying, her head shook. There were only a few that seemed to be able to handle their liquor or wasn't drinking because one of them was clapping.

"May I go?" Tomoko questioned with a bow as she gathered the dishes that were supposed to go back with her. Something slapped her harshly against the rump, making her want to kick like a mule but didn't do such thing. It would show that her employer would only employ people with ill manners.

"Fine. Thank you for entertaining." The same person said, this time she caught who it was. He was sitting next to the bald baka that she was almost in a fight with. As she took the dishes from them, she could feel the glare on her.

"So I take it that you haven't tracked down that hollow for your hair?" She asked with a snicker as she snatched the dishes in front of him. Smiling with the laughter still coming from her, she caught another glare focused on her.

"Your hair is unique." The guy beside the bald shinigami insisted as she started walking away from the group.

Nodding her gratitude to the unknown man, she stepped out of the room and started on her way to her job. Something told her to hurry, however, which wasn't a good sign to her. That urge to run was at the back of her head, whispering to her until something collided with her, causing her to hit the wall.

"Well you seem like a slut with the way you dress. A kimono shouldn't be that short, it should fall to below her knees." A voice whispered into her ear, telling her it was the man that asked if she was going to do something lewd to entertain them.

A hiss escaped her parted lips and clenched teeth. Closing her eyes as her body was forced into the wall more, his hand traveling up her thigh. A shiver raced through her body but it wasn't something of acceptance. Opening her azure eyes, her head was pushed forward until it reared back into the man's face. It didn't faze him though.

"Kuso." She muttered with her head searing in pain at her failed attempt of escape. She just wanted to get back to her job so she could lead a normal life. That's all. "Let me go."

"Not until I get what I want." He purred in an attempt to get her loose for what will happen. The odor of liquor hung around him like an invisible curtain that only the sense of smell could take in.

"Funya chin!" Tomoko screamed into the night, in some hope that someone would hear her. The still of the night gave her only silence instead of what she was looking for, a savior to get her out of the situation she was in. Looking around, only to have her face shoved into the wall, a hiss of pain escaped her afterwards.

His hand trailed up inside the short kimono, wanting to tease her before he relished in what was going to happen.

A grunt escaped behind her, along with a thud that told her to look. As her blue eyes took in the sight of the unconscious drunken man, she heard a sigh escape from someone. Her gaze turned to the person, only to find the man that commented on her hair and the one that she was going to fight with. Bowing quickly, Tomoko knew that her brother might find out about it somehow. "Arigatou."

"No problem. As long as we help a damsel in distress, its worth it." The ebony haired man that had feathers attached to his face answered and stuck a hand out. Taking it, she smiled a little but still didn't trust shinigami like her brother wanted her to. "Ayasegawa Yumichika. This is Madarame Ikkaku but I heard you two already met."

She nodded and bowed again. "I'm Tsubaki Tomoko. Thank you so much Ayasegawa-kun and Madarame."

"That was rude!" Ikkaku blurted out finally with his sword and sheath sitting on his shoulder. Glaring at the woman that still irritated him, he took a step toward her to finish the score they had.

"I don't care if it was rude or not."

"I was the one that knocked that yarou out!" His voice was the only one that filled the night air, telling her that everyone else was settling in for the night. His glare was still focused on her even if Yumichika had his hand in front of him in an attempt to hold him back. It wasn't enough, and his friend knew that.

"I don't care if you are the one or not but what you done at the bar is inexcusable." Tomoko hissed as she grabbed the object that was dropped when she was pinned. Looking back at the ebony eyed man that was bald, she started away. "Oh Ikkaku beware. I do have an overprotective brother that isn't afraid to kick your oshiri if you touch me."

"Ha! I'm not scared of someone." Madarame boasted with his chest stuck out like something that didn't scare him.

The blue-eyed woman giggled at the action. "My brother is in the second division. Beware or you'll be having a ninja kicking your ass in the middle of the night while you sleep."

He rolled his eyes and turned his back to the woman that was walking away from them. Why boast about something like that? It didn't bother him like it should if he was a regular person. He was the third seat of the eleventh division, so he wasn't scared at all.

"Ikkaku, you know something. I like her. She kinda reminds me of you when it comes to not backing down." Yumichika hinted at with a small smile on his face. He could tell that his friend was irritated over how she was. It was in the eyes of his companion so it was hard to lie about something.

"Whatever." Ikkaku grumbled and went off to his room. That woman annoyed him, which was true but there was something else bothering him. Why did she lighten up a bit when she was around Yumichika but tense when she was around him? It didn't make any sense to the third seat. Shaking his head, he stepped into the room that was a complete mess and left the door open. The morning if he saw that guy again, he was going to give him an earful. "No one should treat a woman like she's nothing but a toy. They're more then that."

**Longer chapter! I'm happy! :D So how was it? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Wildflower

The last day of work made Tomoko yawn out in annoyance. She couldn't get a good night of sleep because of what happened to her that night. It bothered her. Closing her eyes and walking around until she found herself outside, she yawned once more. "I hate morning."

"You always do." Kunio commented as he sat with his morning tea. His mud brown eyes were focused on his sibling as she sat down on the other side of the post that held the roof over the small deck that was built onto the house. Taking a sip of the liquid, his gaze turned to the flowers that were his mother's personal garden. "You work with Ka-san today?"

"Unfortunately." Tomoko whined as she rubbed at her eyes to get them cleared of sleep. Looking over at the man that was going to marry soon, she looked down at the wooden boards. "Why are you here? I thought you have breakfast with your fiancé."

"Not today. She wanted me to go over here for breakfast which I agreed to. You'll really love her Tomo-chan! She's so nice, and a great cook. You could learn a few things from her." Kunio insisted with a smile on his lips. Setting his cup on the deck, he looked over at the woman he called his sister.

"I haven't really met her so why? She's a shinigami also, right?" The sapphire eyed woman said since she was normally working when her brother was courting the woman.

"Yeah, but she's going to give it up if she has a child." Kunio said as his mud brown eyes watched a hell butterfly that somehow got out settled on a butterfly bush. Scratching his head which was covered by ebony hair, which was inherited from his mother, he smiled a little. "You'll like her. I know you will."

"You said that about that one guy you said I should see. He turned out to be a closet pervert." Tomoko said and shook her head at the memory. The only good guy she found was a guy that worked as a musician who played the flute at the festivals. He was the greatest out of them all, which she gave everything to. It just didn't last though.

"Yeah." Kunio said with an insecure laugh. Grabbing his ceramic cup, he drank the rest of the tea that was sitting in it. Sighing, the brunette eyed shinigami got up from where he sat and ruffled his sister's unruly hair.

"Quit that. Gez." The blue green haired woman complained as she glared at her sibling playfully. Watching her sibling disappear into the home that they were raised in and shook her head. She barely understood him, but it had to be the sibling connection that her father told her about. Shrugging at the wonder, her gaze turned to the garden that had a hummingbird taking in some of the nectar in one of the flowers. "Well what will today bring us?"

She hurried with getting dressed and getting something to eat. It was hard enough to have to work with her mother even if it was for just one day. That was the only perk for working with her mother.

"I heard about what happened last night." Her mother said randomly as she strolled with her daughter to the store that was a few houses away.

Tomoko's gaze turned toward her mother with her eyes wide at the words. How would she find out about what happened with the man from the eleventh division? Her stride stopped as she continued to look at her mother who walked a few more steps. Watching her turns to look back, words didn't form, only to give her the look of gaping. "Ho-How?"

"Kunio found out about it. It's hard to hide something when you're in the Gotei."

The navy eyed woman nodded slowly and started to the door that her mother was unlocking. She wondered how her sibling took the news. He probably wanted to go after the man that done it but with his captain it would be hard to. She heard that she was strict, stricter then the previous captain. Closing her eyes and sighing, the young woman went to the back to cut flowers for the orders that were scheduled for that day.

"Eleventh division shouldn't be taken lightly Tomo. Your father knew that well since he worked in that part." The ebony haired woman stated, giving her something she already knew. Looking at her only daughter, her gaze flickered to the baby blue roses that were blooming.

"And second division isn't? The last time I checked, second division was stealth which was stricter then anything else." Tomoko stated, recalling on everything that she heard about the Gotei from her father and brother. Itching her cheek quickly, the blue-eyed woman went on cutting flowers with her gaze flickering to the orders.

Sighing, her mother went back to the front. It was harder to even get through to her daughter now since she became an adult. It bothered her to think that her only girl was acting like this because of what happened in the past. That is if it was part of the past.

Tomoko finished cutting the roses that were requested by a neighbor. Looking at another order which was from the fourth division, she went to work on cutting some tulips for bedsides. Rolling the dark green stem in between her thumb and finger, her gaze lingered on the object. It was a pale yellow color that almost looked bleached if held to the light.

Setting them aside and wrapping them in paper with a ribbon around, she went on delivering those two orders. She knew where the fourth division was since they were regular customers for flowers since theirs were grown organically without any fertilizer or chemicals that some used.

Looking around and stating her business for her visit to the seireitai, the young woman walked into the area like the other night. This time, however she knew where she was going. Knocking on a door, being greeted by one of the members of the division, she was led the Unohana's office where she was finishing some reports. "Unohana-chan."

The long-haired woman perked up from her work and smiled tenderly at the other woman. Getting up and taking the flowers, she smiled a little more. "Arigatou Tsubaki-chan. They're as beautiful as ever. Your mother has done an amazing job again."

"I will tell her." The blue green haired woman said with a small bow. Following the captain of the division and talking to the injured, it reminded her much of her father. She felt more at home in fourth divisions barracks compared to the others because of how they treat everyone. Also, she enjoyed watching Unohana threaten someone into being still or quiet. "Where is Kotetsu-chan?"

"Out for me right now. She's training a new member to the squad with our —"

"With Tarô-kun?" It was her little nickname for the short man that looked like he could fall asleep any moment especially since everyone seemed to pick on him.

Retsu nodded and set another tulip in the vase. "What other colors do you have at the shop Tsubaki-chan?"

"There's the pale yellow that you usually order. The other colors range from red to white. White is the newest color that we've experimented to get. It was hard to get it but it's a seller." Tomoko replied as she smiled at someone. Memories flashed in her mind since this was the last place her father was at, it was hard not to forget this place.

"I would like to try a darker yellow next time or possibly even a tiger lily. I heard those are very beautiful since they're exotic." Unohana said as the captain of the fourth division glanced back at the younger woman that's behind her.

"Okay. I'll give that word to Ka-san also."

"Arigatou again. I'll tell Isane-chan that she missed you but it can't be helped. Thank you for the visit. I'm sure the patients even enjoyed seeing someone other then shinigami around here." Retsu said with her hand falling on top of Tomoko's. With her smile, she shook the younger woman's hand and went back to her office.

Nodding quickly, the sapphire eyed woman left the barracks and seireitai to get back to the shop. It was a clear day, a good thing at that. Making deliveries in the rain was dreadful to her.

The distant shouting made her wonder what was going on but it didn't bother her as much as it usually did. Lowering her gaze until it rested on the flowers that were still in her arms, Tomoko's lips parted slightly. "_Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods . . ._"

"You're that girl from last night!" That child's voice greeted her, along with the sound of feet. Her gaze fell on the pink hair that seemed to fit the child's personality. She smiled. "Why are you in the Gotei?"

"Delivery for the fourth division." Tomoko said as she showed the flowers that still needed to be delivered. Bending down to the girl's eye level, that smile seemed so pure and innocent. "What's your name? Tsubaki Tomoko is mine."

"Kusajishi Yachiru! I'm fukutaicho for the eleventh division." Yachiru rambled out as she hopped around the taller person. Poking the flowers, she eyed them up. "What kind of flowers are those?"

"Baby blue roses. It's a congratulation present from Ka-san for our neighbor for having a baby boy." The azure eyed woman explained as she held the flowers out to the vice captain of the eleventh division. "You can smell them."

Yachiru shook her head and hopped away without a word. Watching her disappear around a corner, the young woman stood up and went on her way. Knocking on the door, being greeted by the woman that carried the child, she smiled. "Ka-san wanted me to delivery these to you as a present for the newborn."

The woman nodded and took the flowers that were the right shade for the newborn. "How have you been Tomoko? Are you adjusting to your brother's fiancé?"

Her gaze settled on the flowers with her sighing. How can she adjust to the new woman that was in her brother's life? She was rarely at home as it is. So how can she know what the woman looked like if she was working all the time? Shaking her head, she finally answered the woman, "I wouldn't know. I'm working most of the days anyway."

"Oh. That's sad to hear. She's a really nice woman." A cry sounded from inside the house, letting the woman excuse herself to take care of her new son.

The bluish green haired woman walked back to the shop and flopped down on the stool. Why ask if she liked her soon to be sister-in-law? Resting her chin on the palm of her hand, Tomoko flipped through the rest of the orders that were needed to be filled before the day was done. Cutting some of the back house lilies, the young woman was doing it absentmindedly. There was nothing to do but worry about the woman that her brother was seeing. Who was she? What was she like?

"Tomo are you about done with that order of violets and daisies." Her mother inquired as she stepped into the room. "The person that ordered it is here to pick it up."

"What is Kunio's fiancé like?" Tomoko blurted out as she finished the order her mother was bothering her about. Looking over at the woman that was her mother, she stared at the blank face that was brought by the question that was unexpected.

"She's nice. She won't mind taking over the flower shop. Her name's Akemi." She said with her eyes narrowing as she tried to figure out why she was asking that. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Tomoko said as she handed the ordered flowers to her mother. "Are you going to arrange a marriage for me? I have this crazy feeling that you will."

"If it comes down to it."

The sapphire eyed woman nodded and rested her chin on her hand again. So her mother wasn't afraid of giving her off because of who she was. That had to be a reason why her mother didn't really enjoy her company anymore. Or it had to be the fact that she inherited the only thing from her mother was her face. The rest was from her father who was everything to the family he had.

Once it was silent in the room, she buried her face in her hands.

**Drama, suspense and possibly other things in it. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fete

Luckily the next day was a festival that was usually for crops that were harvested in summer. Luckily it was a cool day so she didn't have to worry about sweating in her yukata like the year before. Luckily she didn't have to worry about her Seijin no Hi until January since she was born on October thirtieth. She wondered how that was possible since the way the elders talked she should have been born on a month that would receive lots of rain.

Shrugging on her kimono that had longer sleeves compared to her mother but had a design of cranes resting in water with the morning sun behind them embroidered. It was beautiful, which was said to be pasted down through her family on her father's side. Her mother was setting a pair of chopsticks in her hair that were a shade of blue and looked like two flowers. Her make up was done by the same woman as well.

Her mother was wearing a kimono that had Japanese maple leaves falling with other leaves that were in the fall colors. Their obis were colors that would blend in with their kimono like hers was a watery color while her mother's was an orange color.

"You remind me so much of your father." Her mother commented with a small smile on her face as she finished applying the make up.

Tomoko nodded and stared at herself in the mirror. Her thoughts weren't on her looks at all, since her father and brother said she had the right amount of looks to make a man do a double take but she rarely believed that. If she had that then she would be married now. Sighing and watching her mother work on her own makeup, the door opened.

"Tomo-imouto!" Kunio's voice entered her mind, making the younger sibling look to see her brother in his regular attire which was the shihakushô with tabi socks. Behind him was a woman that was a bit shorter then he was but she could see the top of her head. "This is Akemi! Now you'll be able to meet her!"

Akemi was also in her shihakushô but her face was painted to highlight her beauty and ornaments were set in her auburn hair. She looked stunning and it surprised Tomoko that she actually chose her pervert brother. "Dozo youroshiku."

Tomoko bowed after the woman and stared at her still. This was the woman her brother was going to be marrying. It almost made her jealous that her brother was getting a new chapter in his life while she was staying in her own little one that just included work and laying around when she was off. "Dozo youroshiku."

Akemi returned a small smile to her future sister-in-law who she heard so much about from Kunio. "I heard that you work at Ofukuwake as a barmaid and singer."

"I do but I also work with Ka-san at her shop." Tomoko added with a small smile. She could almost already taste the fried squid that she craved every festival that was to celebrate something. It was like a food that was her own little munchie. "Please excuse me."

They nodded, letting her pass and out of the house.

"She seems different from the way you talk about her." The auburn beauty said as she looked over at her future husband. It was almost like there was something bothering the barmaid, which made her wonder what it is.

"She's fine. She's just not used to meeting new people." Kunio lied since he knew that Tomoko was losing her brother to someone. Or it was something else. He just wasn't sure what it was though.

Weaving in and out of people, Tomoko looked around for her fried squid since it was practically her comfort food. Spotting the stand, she ordered two and paid the woman that owned the stand. Taking a small bite of the food, the blue green haired woman sat down on one of the benches that were set out for people to take a break. Watching others – shinigami and non shinigami – walking around, her gaze suddenly fell to the ground. She finally met the woman that was marrying her brother. She should be happy but instead she was jealous.

He actually had someone while she was alone. It seemed like she couldn't find the right person or they were just perverts that wanted to fulfil a fetish. Shaking her head to get rid of the thought, something hit the ground. Her gaze fell to the ornament that was set in her hair.

Her hand reached for the object but someone beat her to it. Her gaze traveled up the person's arm, only to see Yumichika or whatever his name holding it in his hand, twirling it around. "It's a beautiful ornament. It must be in your family for a long time."

"I'm not sure if it has or not. Ka-san barely tells me anything that deals with these things because of who knows what reason. At times I think it's because I will probably never marry like she wants me to." Tomoko started to ramble with a few stolen bites of her squid. Sighing and finishing one of them, she looked over at the shinigami that was setting the ornament back in her hair. "Where's your bald friend?"

"Madarame is around here somewhere. He's probably getting his favorite food." Yumichika stated as he sat down beside the woman. "What do you have against shinigami?"

"Huh?" The azure eyed woman questioned as she held the last squid on a stick to her mouth. Blinking, she looked over at the man beside her. What did he just ask?

"What do you have against shinigami that you hate them so much?" He asked again, almost repeating himself. Looking over at the woman beside him from the corner of his eye, he sighed. It was obvious that she wasn't fond of his line of work.

"It's a long story and I don't like talking about it. That's all." She said in between bites. It was definitely a hard thing to talk about since it happened in front of her. Closing her eyes and leaning against the back of the bench, a sigh escaped her. Memories flashed in her mind but that's all that happened. She couldn't do anything to change the past even if she wanted to do it so much that she wouldn't like the future. "It involved my father who was part of the eleventh division at the time. So I have a bit of history with your division."

Ayasegawa nodded and watched as the sun caught her hair, highlighting the green that was in the unique hair. There were plenty of members of that squad so who was she talking about it.

"He passed away in front of me because of my stupid actions." Tomoko said and rose from her seat. She could hear that bald shinigami calling out for Yumichika so it was better to go before a fight. Walking away, her eyes hurt a bit from the tears that were building up. Her father meant everything to her and that happened. Seeing the blood everywhere made her want to scream out at that moment but it was just a memory.

Ikkaku, he could almost recognize that hair anywhere now since it was different from everyone's. Seeing the woman that insulted him walk past him quickly, he looked back at her. What was the matter with her? Blinking, the ebony eyed man took a step until he ran into Yumichika who looked upset also. "Don't tell me that wench turned you down."

"It's not that. Even though weeping is a beautiful thing but this is different."

"So you're concerned over someone that hates what we do." Madarame hissed and finished off his food. Hitting his shoulder repeatedly with his sheathed blade, he narrowed his eyes. "Yumichika! She's nothing. She's just a —"

"She's Tsubaki Osamu's daughter. I couldn't recognize her at first but I remember that we had a Tsubaki in the squad a long time ago, at least twelve years ago. He died from a hollow attack and he defended a bunch of kids. Don't you remember that goofy baka that would rant about his kids? You got into a few spar matches with him." Yumichika recalled with his voice raised to be heard above the commotion. "Tsubaki usually went on about his daughter because she was so different from his son. She inherited everything from him except her face. That's her."

"What took you so long to remember?" Ikkaku asked as he followed his friend and partner after the woman.

"I'm not sure. Something was telling me but I guess I wasn't listening. It had to be when she said about her father dying being her fault that brought it on. Tomoko was the little girl that he would show off because he was that proud of being a father." The feather wearing shinigami stated as he turned a corner and found nothing of the woman that walked of.

"Her father just died from a hollow attack. That's all."

"She might have witnessed it and blamed herself. Ever though of that." Yumichika pointed out.

Yukata: Summer kimono

Seijin no Hi: Coming of Age ceremony

Dozo youroshiku: Pleaded to meet you

Ofukuwake: Sharing with others

**And cut! I decided to leave it off there because I didn't have any more ideas in my head at the moment for it. Also the Seijin no Hi information, even if it is small, is from Shojo Beat so thank that wonderful magazine that used to be put out monthly like Shonen Jump. *cries* why does it have to go online where I can't read it because of no credit card? Damn you Shonen Jump! Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Tarry

Even if Yumichika didn't find the girl of one of their pasted on members of the division that would die for a good fight, it didn't really bother Ikkaku though. The festival dwindled down into a slow night which was a given since the festival was for the young at heart it seemed like. His gaze flickered everywhere with his ebony haired friend next to him, almost expecting the woman that ran off to pop out of nowhere in the crowd.

"Do you think she's still here?" Ayasegawa wondered out loud, expecting her to just show up and apologize for running off like she did. It bothered him that she was the daughter of the man that wasn't like everyone else in the division.

"Who cares?" Ikkaku grumbled and veered off to get something to drink. She was just some girl that he didn't have to worry about. That was for sure. Her father was pathetic for the division but Zaraki still let him on the hard core division that enjoyed bullying the four division.

"_Hey Ikkaku-san." _That voice almost called out, making the ebony haired man that had a shikai for a spear wonder if he was just remembering or actually heard someone call his name. Shaking his head at the voice that stayed with him, he took a quick drink of the tea that was given to him.

"Ikkaku do you see her anywhere - Hey where did you go?" The feather wearing shinigami asked one question but went to another. Looking around, he found his partner walking toward him slowly, unlike himself. Sighing, he stood out of the crowd until his bald friend was with him. "Do you see her anywhere?"

"No. Like I said earlier, who cares." Madarame said and took another drink of the liquid that could sooth throats or wake someone up. His gaze lingered on the steaming cup that was in his grasp, making him wonder if it's actually been twelve years – give or take – since that man died. Osamu was different from everyone in the eleventh division from the way he acted and talked.

"Osamu had two children right?" Yumichika inquired as he looked at his friend from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah. A boy then a girl I think."

The sable haired shinigami nodded and looked around. That guy was imprinted on his mind because he displayed his differences compared to keeping them hidden like he and Ikkaku do. He talked about the married life like it was the latest thing going on in the world of the living at the time. Osamu was the guy that wanted to show his kids off instead of keeping his private life a secret like most would.

"_Ikkaku-san my daughter's a kawaii little girl."_ That voice from the deceased man rang in the bald shinigami's mind, reminding him of the man that he spared with once or twice. "_You should see how my kids are. They love learning sword fighting even if Tomoko, that's my daughter, hates doing it. We usually do it on top of a hill at an old tree."_

"Ikkaku? Are you even listening to me?" The straight haired man questioned as he reached over to shake his friend out of his stupor. He touched nothing but air and looked up to see his friend rushing off to go somewhere.

"A hill with an old tree?" Ikkaku questioned himself as he wove in and out through the thinning crowd that was giving thanks to the harvest of the summer crops. As the people appeared to grow thinner and thinner, he found his way out of the rukongai. Looking around with the help of the light of the setting sun, the spear wielding shinigami looked around for the woman.

"_Kunio wants to be a shinigami too. Can you believe it? He'll make a fine shinigami once he gets old enough."_ Osamu's voice rang in his mind, trying to lead him off the path he needs to find.

Shaking his head and running up a random hill, he hoped that he could find the woman that was the daughter of a deceased member. Why should he care though? She hated him. That was all. She hated him because of the fact that something happened and she didn't talk about it. Why should he go running around looking for someone like her?

Disgust rolled in his stomach. The reminder that there was possible drunks made him want to run farther. What happened the other night when she delivered food to his division could happen again. Instead of having someone coming to her rescue, she wouldn't have anyone to protect her. There was no one but her brother that would protect her but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Tomoko." His voice came out as a whisper, almost trying to get used to the name on his lips. "Tomoko. Tomoko!"

His voice echoed around him, only to disappear into nothing. He yelled her name again as he ran up another hill, finding nothing of the woman. Running down that one – the third hill – he had fear clenching his heart. What if a hollow had gotten a hold of her instead of some drunk? That would be even worse.

"Tomoko! Where the hell are you?" Ikkaku yelled out into the still dusk, only to find a tree sitting on a hill. Running up it, his breath wanting to be held to wait for the results, he pushed it out. He never felt dread before like this. It was uncalled for.

Getting to the top, he was greeted by the woman but not like how he thought he would see her. The bald shinigami walked up to her, seeing her eyes shut with soft sighs coming from her. Her chest rose and descended in a steady rhythm that told of slumber, making him want to sight out in relief.

"_Tomoko's really unique in her own little way. She acts tough but I'm sure she wants to cry on the inside, especially when she's scared_." The passed on shinigami said in the ebony haired shinigami's mind.

Reaching over and brushing part of the bang out of her face, he wasn't sure what was going on. He hated the woman. He knew that. She was the one that insulted him so he wouldn't forgive her for calling him bald when he really was. It was just that he hated to admit it.

"Oto-san." Her voice whispered into the nothingness of the settling night. She rolled over, surprisingly not ruining the kimono that was around her frame.

"You're strange like that father of yours but he was one hell of a worker." Ikkaku muttered to himself as he grabbed a hold of the slumbering woman that ran off. She sort of reminded him of Osamu but it was just the hair. Juggling her and holding his zanpaku-to in one hand, he started down the knoll that hide her from him. Looking down at the bluish green haired barmaid, relief started to flood him.

It was like fear was still there, holding his heart, making him want to know the outcome. It made him hope that there was no damage done to her in some form and there was none. She was fine and healthy. The only thing that bothered him was the fact that he was feeling that way toward the woman that insulted him because of his bare head. "Tomoko, who the hell are you?"

**Shorter but that happens. It's almost 1:30 a.m. when I wrote this and that makes me yawn thinking about it. I still have school to take care of tomorrow, which is annoying. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Musing

Rolling around in the futon, his ebony eyes were wide open. It was like sleep was avoiding him because his mind was to busy thinking. Sitting up and getting out from under covers, the bald shinigami got up. Stretching, he strolled out of the room to get on the deck that was surrounded by a garden and the moonlight.

Rubbing his face, Ikkaku sat down and continued to try and distract himself from the thoughts. Maybe he should have had a glass of milk or something to get to sleep. Grumbling to himself, the bald shinigami turned his gaze to the moon that was a thin crescent.

"Tomoko." He whispered, almost used to saying the name that was on his lips now. His body felt different compared to how it usually felt toward the barmaid. He used to tense up, expecting a fight with the woman but instead he was relaxed.

Shaking his head and leaning back until he had his face covered by the shadows, the shinigami looked around. It was silent around him. The way he wanted it to be. There were a few noises of creatures or the bamboo that filled with water until it leaned back and hit a rock.

"Can't sleep because of Tomoko or Osamu?" Yumichika's voice wavered into the area he was in, showing the man that had his hair neatly groomed when Ikkaku looked. Settling down next to his partner, the feather wearing shinigami looked up at the sky that had stars and the last remains of the moon. Sighing, his gaze trailed over to his bald friend and smiled a little. "She's fine."

"I know that. I was the one that dropped her off at her place remember."

"How did you find it anyway?" Ayasegawa inquired with his eyebrows pulling together a little. The woman's residence was a complete mystery to them so how would his friend know where it was?

"Ran into her brother while looking around. He's in the second division like she said. He almost looks like Osamu but has a hint of his mother's face. Tomoko looks more like her father more then her mother. Its nuts." Ikkaku commented as the night replayed in his mind.

The shocked expression on the younger shinigami's face made him wonder how her family truly felt about her. She looked like their deceased father so it must be a reminder of who they lost. Sighing, he remembered them leading him and the unconscious woman to the house that wasn't far from the flower shop that was gaining popularity slowly.

"What else happened? Yachiru was going to go look for you and bite your head for being late." Yumichika chuckled at the conversation he had with his captain and vice captain.

"I dropped her off at that place and left. They wanted me to stick around so she can apologize for being a hindrance or whatever they said but I didn't. I got more important things to take care of instead of waiting around for some girl to come around." Madarame went on with a roll of his eyes. The red marks that were at the corner of his eyes were gone from the bath that relaxed him a little more.

It didn't relax him as much as when he finally found Tomoko at the tree on the hill. Why did he feel like that toward her? It was like part of her father was in him, anxious to see what the outcome was. He couldn't understand it at all.

"Oh. She seems so much like her father in some way besides looks." The fifth seat shinigami commented, trying to figure out why his friend looked almost panicking about the subject. What was going on in Ikkaku's head that was making him look like he was losing his mind?

"Who cares?" Ikkaku grumbled, returning to his true self again. Looking over at his partner, he watched him get up and brush himself off. "Going back to bed?"

"Yeah. I need my beauty sleep or else my skin will mess up on me. You know I don't want that." Yumichika said with a laugh as he turned his back to his bald friend and waved. "Don't stay up too late. You're supposed to be going with Kusajishi-fukutaicho tomorrow to the market for some sweets that she wants."

"When did this get decided?" Ikkaku's voice raised and glared back when he felt it from his friend.

"A while back. You were somewhere, maybe sparing so you didn't hear. She wanted you around." He explained.

"The only reason she wants me around is so she can bite my head and insult me as badly as Tomoko." Ikkaku hissed, almost expecting to feel his vice captain's mouth around his head once more for speaking about her. Nothing happened but the soft thuds of Yumichika walking away. Looking over at the moon that was starting to go behind some clouds, a sigh escaped him.

"I guess I might run into her then." It was a small hope that was unusual for him. He never felt like that toward someone. He never looked forward to seeing someone except Ichigo but that was for getting stronger. Or someone that actually gave him a challenge was something he looked forward to. "Dammit this sucks."

**A shorter chapter but it stays with Ikkaku! I hope I got his personality down because I don't want him seeming OOC. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Bizarre

Her gaze traveled before her, making sure she wouldn't run into someone. It was better that way. To think that she had that baka looking for her at the festival. Shaking her head to keep her mind clear, Tomoko turned down an alley to get to the bar that she worked at. Even if today was her day off, she enjoyed being there for some reason. He also wanted her to test something out for him.

Stepping into the building, she smiled at everyone that were customers or workers.

"What happened to you yesterday at the festival? I heard that you ran off." One of the guys that were bartenders inquired as he watched her head toward the back.

"I just got annoyed at something that's all."

"That's not what I think." Someone commented as he slung his arm around her shoulders, pulling the young woman closer to her. Looking up, she saw that it was the captain of the eighth division.

"Shunsui-kun," her voice had a bit of annoyance hidden in it as she glared at the man, "the last time I checked I'm not dear to you and stay out of my business." Rolling her sapphire eyes and shrugging his arm off, the young woman went back. "Oh! You're drunk! You know that I know that your fukutaicho would have your head for drinking in the middle of the day."

"So mean like Nanao-chan." Shunsui commented with a small smile on his face as he staggered out of the building before his vice captain when to look for him.

Shaking her head, Tomoko greeted everyone and looked at her employer who was finishing something that was probably what she was testing. Resting her hands on her hips, the bluish green haired woman sighed a little. "Is it just me or are you thinking that I'm your little guinea pig?"

"No, not that at all. Everyone's tried it and I've only got mixed reviews. You're the last to test it." He commented, handing her a cup that was filled with a reddish liquid.

Her gaze was focused on the reddish thing that she was going to be drinking. She looked up at her employer. Looking back down at the glass, she continued to fluctuate her gaze on it and her employer. "At times I think you're trying to be in the Gotei."

"Shut up and quit trying to lay your hatred on everyone. Drink up and tell me how it is."

A nod came from her, only to down the drink that was in her hands. Setting the glass on the counter that was usually used for cooking, she blinked as she took in the flavors that exploded in her mouth. Looking at the man finally, the azure eyed woman smiled. "What fruit did you put in that? I can taste cranberries."

"Its pomegranate with cranberries. Someone told me that it was a good drink over there in the world of the living but of course I'm gonna see if it'll be good for sake." He explained as he set the cup in the sink for one of the dish boys to wash. "At least see if it'll be good with it then try other liquor."

"It's a good flavor." She finished. "Is that all?"

He nodded, letting her leave when she was usually spending her days doing who knows what.

Stepping outside, Tomoko smiled a little and looked around. As she walked around, smiling and greeting people that she served or knew from being in the area, the young woman looked around. Today just seemed boring to her, almost like she wanted to have what happened yesterday be on repeat. It excited her since it's been a long while since she was excited.

"Hey Tomoko!" A male voice called, catching the barmaid's attention. She turned to see blond hair that was growing out, at least touching the start of his shoulder blades with verde eyes. His hand was occupied by a flute and she knew who it was from the start.

"Jirou! Ogenki desu ka?" Tomoko said as she smiled at her passed lover who still talked to her surprisingly. The others hated being around her because of the fact that she had a grudge against shinigami. Falling in step with the flute player, she could almost reminisce about the days that she was with the man that was beside her.

"Watashi wa genki desu. Arigatou." He returned with a smile on his tanned face. His gaze was turned to what was ahead of them since he could still be a gentleman toward the woman that was his ex lover. Looking down at her again with them walking into an alley to get out of everyone's way, he leaned against a wall. "Anatawa."

"Watashi wa genki desu." She replied with a smile. "I didn't hear you playing in the festival yesterday."

"I was playing in . . . the morning I think?" He said with a pause as he looked up at the sky to get the right time he was playing with the small band that he was in. Jirou's gaze trailed back down at the woman that was shorter, then he was, at the height of five foot three. "I'm surprised that you didn't do any singing since I heard that you were singing at Ofukuwake from a friend of mine."

"I was supposed to be on a day off so I didn't do anything of the sort. I was filling that yearly hunger for fried squid." Tomoko said as her gaze went to her feet. Even if their relationship was gone, she still had a few feelings left for the man in front of her. Looking back up at the blond haired man, she smirked a little.

He nodded and looked around. "I should pop in Ofukuwake some time to hear you. Any particular days?"

"Tuesday and Wednesday." The sapphire eyed woman answered with her voice wanting to falter. Taking in the natural aroma that rolled off him, reminding her of cinnamon and other spices that were used in cooking, she smiled at him again. "I work as a bar maid Monday and Thursday while Friday I'm at the flower shop Ka-san owns."

Another nod came from Jirou who started toward the street they came off. Looking back at the beauty that seemed to deserve someone else, he smiled. "Oh, have you conquered that fear of shinigami yet?"

"It's not a fear. It's a detestation of them. You know that as well as I do. They don't deserve my kindness or fondness like they did when I was a child. So why should I change this now?" She reminded with her gaze falling to the dirt that made up the street.

"You'll get over them. I know you will. You're strong enough in the heart," Jirou explained as he rested the tips of his fingers at the start of her bosom that was covered by a simple shirt. "And you are strong in the mind also. You'll forget that trauma soon enough. I know that'll happen."

A blush colored her cheeks as his lips pressed against her forehead gently, reminding her of so many things of the man that broke the relationship off. Looking up at the green eyes that reminded her of a cat's, she tried to smile without looking ridiculous.

"You're a beautiful woman Tomoko. You're strong, beautiful, and your personality is varied. It's a beautiful asset. Show it off." The blond haired flute player said as he walked away, only to disappear into the crowd that was busying themselves.

Tomoko blinked as her hand reached up and touched the spot where his lips touched her gingerly. It was almost like she was dreaming again about the relationship that was gone but in those fantasies they were going to get together again. It wasn't true, however. They'll never get back together so why wish for something that was so far from her reach.

"You're that food girl! Toto!" Yachiru's voice came out of nowhere, causing the taller woman to jump in surprise. Hopping on the barmaid's shoulders, she smiled and messed with the already messed up unique hair that didn't want to lay for the day.

"Why aren't you in your barracks? Wouldn't your taicho need you?" Tomoko questioned as her gaze trailed over at the pink haired girl that was the vice captain. Her gaze caught Ikkaku walking up to them which made her breath hitch. Why was he there? Was he expecting her to apologize for being a hindrance or thank him for taking care of her?

"Ken-chan won't need me. He's busy with his own things so he doesn't need me." Yachiru stated and hopped off the woman's shoulder and landed in front of her. Looking up with her verde eyes, she smiled like always. "Baldy here was taking me out to get some sweets because we're out."

Blinking, the sapphire eyed woman looked at the man again. So she wasn't the only one that called him names for his lack of hair. Snickering, she soon let it out since it was hard to deny. "That's hard to believe that you let your fukutaicho call you that Shiny."

"Shut up." Ikkaku grumbled even if they were there longer then the barmaid knew. He practically witnessed everything that was going on with her and that man. It made him want to kill the guy for touching her in that way but it was unusual. He shouldn't feel that way toward someone, no less the enemy.

"Shiny! That's a good one! I've called him Baldy, Smoothie, Cue ball, Chrome dome —" The pink haired child laughed but was interrupted by a hand that covered her mouth. Glaring at it, she soon let her tongue roll around on it, making Ikkaku shiver in disgust. When that didn't work, she bit down.

"Itai! Why you little?" Madarame didn't finish his threat because somehow one way or another his captain would find out about it. It wasn't pretty when someone tries to harm Yachiru or do something to her that Kenpachi doesn't like.

All the while Tomoko continued to laugh at the two. How could those two get anything done? Before long she fell to her knees as she held herself to keep herself from hurting so much from laughing.

"Are you okay Toto?" Yachiru asked as she let go of her underling's hand and walked over to the woman that was having a laughing fit. Shaking her, she stared at the water down eyes that actually had tears rolling off them. "Why do you hate shinigami so much?"

That question hit the blue green haired woman's nerves. It was a personal grudge that had a long story. The shinigami that looked like a child wouldn't understand how complex it was even if it seems so simple at the same time.

"I heard that he was in eleventh division like us." Yachiru continued as she watched the woman rise to her feet. As the tears rolled out of the watery eyes, she watched them get wiped away.

"It's nothing that should be concerned for you." She stated and wanted to avoid it. As she walked away, her skirt was grabbed by the vice captain of the eleventh division, making her look back. "I'm sorry Yachiru-chan but it isn't any of your concern."

"Then why do you go to the fourth division every now and then and chat with Re-chan like you're friends with her?"

"Who's Re-chan?" Tomoko inquired with an eyebrow raised farther then the other.

"Taicho of the fourth division, Unohana Retsu." Ikkaku explained since Yachiru had a habit of giving people weird nicknames that usually stuck with them. Like Yumichika's which was Yun-Yun.

Looking at the bald shinigami briefly, she turned her attention back to the vice captain that had pink hair. Bending down to get down at the girl's eye level, she forced a fake smile on her face. "She and the fourth division buy flowers from Ka-san's flower shop for bedsides."

Kusajishi nodded and looked at the both of them. "I want some candy."

Rolling his ebony eyes, Madarame followed after the child only to stop when she did. Looking back at the blue-eyed woman, almost wanting to hiss in disgust at the replay of that man kissing her forehead so friendly in his mind, he spoke, "are you going to thank me for looking out for you yesterday?"

"Why should I do that Chrome dome?" Tomoko chuckled, only to feel the glare from the man.

"You're a ama." Ikkaku hissed and followed after his vice captain.

Shrugging at the insult, even if she did want to thank the man, Tomoko went the opposite direction those two were going. That urge to turn around and chase after him whispered in the back of her mind, reminding her that she didn't feel like she should toward him. She should hate him, distaste him, but instead she was feeling fondness toward the bald shinigami. It wasn't like how she should feel.

Shaking her head, the blue-eyed barmaid got out of the crowd to go to the tree that she usually went when she was frustrated about something. Sitting down at the base of it, staring at the sky that had clouds in it but not enough to block out the sun, a sigh escaped her. "I shouldn't be fancying him."

Ogenki desu ka: How are you?

Watashi wa genki desu. Arigatou: I'm fine, thanks

Anatawa: And you?

Itai: Ouch

Ama: bitch

**I really like this chapter for some strange reason. Maybe my brain has been fried from working on a lot of chapters for this month. I'm not sure how many I've turned out for all of my stories that are yet to be finished, even if Inevitable and Broken have already been finished on the computer. *sighs* My muses need a break from school also. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Struggle

Her gaze was trapped by a single object which was a hell butterfly that escaped again. Finally she tore it off the creature to down to the Rukongai that was slowing down as the sun started to set. It was a dangerous thing to be out in the open at night since it seemed like hollows enjoyed walking around during that time of silence.

Getting up, Tomoko brushed herself off and started to her home. Looking back at the place that she went too often, memories played in her mind. Her father trying to teach her how to use a sword or some sort of weapon. Or him trying to teach Kunio how to do something since he wanted to take the path of a shinigami.

She hated shinigami though, so that meant she would hate her brother. Lowering her gaze at the thought, the young woman strolled through the streets with the distant sound of music behind her. Kunio was her enemy because of what he wanted to do. She couldn't rely on her brother anymore because of that fact. Right?

"Kuso!" Tomoko screamed into the still air, causing passer byers to look at the bluish green haired woman. Hopping around with her arms at her sides, reminding some of a spoiled child, she couldn't understand anything.

Marching home with a glare focused in her watered down eyes, the barmaid grabbed her towel and night clothes and marched back out. The only way besides going back to that tree on the knoll was to go to the bathhouse to clear her mind. As she carried herself to the area, her mind made her worry about it.

Her future sister-in-law was a shinigami too so that meant she was the enemy. Her father was a shinigami while he was alive but how can she see her father as the enemy? Growling in annoyance at the conclusions, she stormed into the woman's area and slipped out of the clothes she had on. Folding them and setting them in an empty basket, the unique haired woman wrapped her body with the towel and headed to the bath.

Taking it off as she slipped into the water, relief seemed to flood her body. The warmth carried her tenseness away which was a thing that she wanted. Her hair was bound by the snow white towel as she sank lower into the murky water that was relaxing. How could she see her family as enemies because of her grudge against shinigami?

Sighing, she submerged her mouth, leaving her nose the only way to breathe. The stress of the conclusion was melting away from her body, the way that she wanted. Looking up, seeing more and more stars appear in the night sky, she knew that it was about time for her to head home. Even as a child she never wanted to leave the baths because of how warm they were especially when winter had set in.

Tomoko's gaze never left the dark inky sky that made her wonder what was up there, even as she got out of the bath with the towel going around her frame. Her mother used to tell her that her father was watching her from up there but that was when it was months after his death. Shaking her head at the distant memory that contained Kunio using a wooden sword to practice in absence of their father, she shrugged on her night clothes that were a simple sleeping kimono like robe.

Stepping out into the open air, something made her look to her right, only to stare. Even in the moonlight his head still shone like it was getting hit by the sun. Holding back a laugh, Tomoko put a hand over her mouth to silence herself.

"What I needed?" Ikkaku grumbled to himself as Yumichika took a step closer to the woman that seemed to have serious issues. Looking at her which reminded him the disgust he had toward that guy kissing her forehead, he scuffed.

"Tsubaki-chan, you look beautiful as ever like me." Yumichika chimed. "Getting out of the baths. Did you try their herbal water? It's so good for the skin."

"I take it you like hygiene." Tomoko chalked up as she stared at the man blankly. Looking over at the bald shinigami, even if she was being friendly with one for some reason, she blinked. "Do you take care of your skin so that your head shines like a second sun?"

Madarame turned to retort her question but held himself back. It was pointless to argue with the woman. Rolling his ebony eyes and turning his head away, the third seat took a step toward the door when something made him stop. Looking back at the woman quickly, he noticed something. Instead of seeing the insults that she usually gave him in her ocean like eyes, he saw something else.

"Of course. If I didn't then my skin would be so nasty and I wouldn't be able to face anyone." Ayasegawa chimed once more with a smile.

"I'm surprised you're with eleventh division then." The sapphire eyed barmaid commented blankly as she looked back at the man that was a couple steps away from them. Shaking her head, feeling the ruffle of her bangs against her face, she turned to face the fifth seat once more.

"Surprise." Yumichika said with that smile still on his face as his gaze turned to his friend who was staring at them. It wasn't the normal stare though.

"Are you drunk or high?" She bluntly inquired as she inched away from him in case. She knew how drunks acted since she was around them for four days a week.

"No. Not at all." The ebony haired shinigami said with a wave of his hand. His gaze turned to his bald partner again, seeing that stare still linger on his face which concerned him. It wasn't like Ikkaku to stare like that at someone that hated him. "Oh, we're keeping you up. You should get home so you can get some sleep."

Tomoko nodded and started around them. Turning around with a snicker, she inquired, "hey Madarame do you wax your head?"

"Shut up!" Ikkaku finally caved into the desire to yell at the woman. Even though her gaze looked playful for others, he could almost see that she had a feeling inside her. It might have been the way he was feeling; he wasn't sure though. He swore that his body was acting on its own.

Instead of feeling hatred toward the woman that served him once, the bald shinigami felt something different. It wasn't explained. Hearing the laughter of the woman, he turned to watch her walk away from them.

"What's wrong with you?" Yumichika questioned as he looked over at his friend. "You usually argue with her but you just stared like a mindless person. Does it have to do with Osamu or what?"

"That's not going to leave you huh?" Ikkaku hissed as he finally looked over at the feathers wearing shinigami that was leaning against the building. Looking back to see nothing of the barmaid, Madarame sighed. "I'm not sure what's going on Yumichika."

Finally hearing the answer – but not what he wanted to hear – to his question, the fifth seat shinigami blinked. He wasn't satisfied with the answer to it. It was like his friend was trying to hide something. "Eleventh division isn't for the weak."

"Or the people that don't want to die for their squad like fourth division." Ikkaku finished the little slogan that seemed to follow the division.

Nodding, Ayasegawa looked up at the crescent moon that hung in the sky. His question might never get answered truthfully by the man that he became friends with so long ago. "Okay, how about this? Are you infatuated with her?"

The bald shinigami turned to look at his friend quickly, unsure why the word was brought up. It made him feel differently though. Instead of the normal rebuttal toward the word that was deemed weak in the division, he just stared. No words would form to answer the question direction to him.

It seemed like the silence was enough to answer the question. Nodding, the feather wearing shinigami set his hand on his friend's shoulder and smiled. "Even if eleventh division said love was weak, we still fall for it. I'm sure a lot of them have mistresses or lovers that they fall madly in love with. You shouldn't be left out of that Ikkaku."

"Love's a stupid concept though. It'll only weaken someone and I don't want to get weak. I want to get stronger so I can fight by Zaraki-taicho's side for the rest of life. I don't care that I die in a fight but I will not fall in love with some woman." Madarame argued with his eyes intensifying to a glare. Zaraki already said that love was something stupid, and for the weak. Shaking his head, he looked back toward his friend. "Love is —"

"Something that should be greeted with open arms because it can leave someone in a second. You may never know she might get snatched up by someone that might be unworthy of her. You might be the only one worthy of her and you denied her that freedom of being with someone in a pure way." Ayasegawa countered with a smile. "Try it. You might like it. It's almost like I love cleaning my skin every morning and night."

"No, it's called you have a complex of being neat and perfect." The bald third seat argued with his eyes narrowed. With his partner's words in his mind, it reminded him of that guy kissing Tomoko's forehead all over again. It was like the image won't leave him, reminding him that he might have something with the woman that seemed to hate shinigami. It also made him want to find out about why she hated the occupation.

Ikkaku wouldn't admit it out loud but Yumichika was right about it. She might be the only one actually made for him. He might be the only one that would give her that freedom his friend was talking about. It almost even reminded him of all the flings that he had in the past just to please that carnal side of him. She just might be the one that was truly meant to be his.

***sighs* I was supposed to be asleep when I wrote this but I wanted to do a chapter after watching NY Ink on TLC. So I hope I definitely kept that bald shinigami of ours in character since I have no DVDs that contain him in it. I seriously need to get more Bleach merchandise. *sighs and withers into a corner* Also won't be able to read it any more in Shonen Jump since they're going online and you need a blasted credit card or something similar to it to sign up for it. I hate it. I can't seem to win on magazines that I actually like.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Sentiment

Something bothered her, which were a lot of things. One of those things being awake at the crack of dawn when she normally slept in until the sun was farther in the sky. Instead today, she was up at the first sight of the ball of fire that signaled a new day. Her watered down eyes stared at the ceiling of her room, seeing it brighten until she could make out the corners where the ceiling and walls met.

Sitting up and running her hand across her face, Tomoko's gaze wavered a little. Why did she get up at the crack of dawn? It bothered her. Another thing that was bothering her was the fact that she wasn't inflamed the way she usually felt toward the bald shinigami. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts away from the shinigami, nothing could get him out of her head.

"Appalling." Tomoko muttered to herself as she got out of bed, making the covers until they covered the pillow that she usually used. Looking at the door, expecting her mother to come barging in to get her up since she had a habit of not wanting to get up, a sigh escaped her slightly parted pale pink lips.

Stepping out of the room that seemed to be the only sanctuary from the maternal being that had her, her gaze flickered everywhere. She heard nothing going on in any part of the house which told her that her mother was still asleep. Sneaking back into her room, she changed out of the clothes she had on into a plain kimono type of clothing that only had an outline of a dragon done in ink. Other then that it was plain to her.

Slipping out of the house and closing it slowly, Tomoko sighed once she was outside. She could find someone that opened their cart early for something to eat.

"This isn't like you. The Tomo-chan that I know isn't this devious to leave the house in the wee hours of the morning." Jirou's voice drifted toward her, making the young woman turn and press her back flush against the wood in surprise.

"Kuso. Don't do that again." Tomoko hissed as she peeled her body away from the object. Shaking her head, the bluish green haired woman started down the street as her gaze drifted around. It was silent, practically dead at this time in the morning. It made her happy.

"So why are you sneaking out of the house? You're usually asleep during this time, especially after a certain moment." Jirou purred as his fingers tapped on the holes of his instrument. Looking down at the woman, he saw her sneak a peek at him. "What is your oka doing now?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to eat something different then her cooking. I'm sure she'll kick me out soon enough, like after Onii-san's wedding." She said. Her feeling toward the upcoming event just made her wonder how long until her mother did kick her out onto the street. "She wants me to marry soon. I'm sure. She's already said that she would marry me off to some stranger if it came down to it."

A sigh escaped the blond haired man that kept his verde gaze focused on the woman beside him. It seemed like things were going against her now since she didn't have anyone or her mother was overreacting. Shaking his own head, he sighed once more, "your oka is really strange. It sounds like she just wants to get you out of the house so you can give her grand kids. That's the way it sounds like to me though."

Shrugging, the barmaid stopped at a cart and ordered some fried rice for breakfast, paying for it. Smiling her thanks, she started to take a chopstick full of the food. "I don't really care. It's my life and it sounds like she's trying to get into it."

"Like she did with us?" Jirou brought up, groaning at the memory.

She nodded. Her mother had the nerve to go into the relationship and tried to break it off because Tomoko had given herself to him in an intimate way. Her mother was purely against a child born out of wedlock, saying that it was the wrong thing to do and it added up to trouble. So it was one of the many reasons why they broke the relationship up, also they fell out of love. She didn't feel used though.

"Bartending tonight?" he asked, trying to change the subject to something that was on a lighter subject compared to the previous one.

"Yep. Hopefully I don't have to put up with intoxicated baka. That's including shinigami." She hissed at the thought, throwing the empty bowl away along with everything else. Sighing in content for a full stomach, she looked around. The sun was higher now, instead of letting the shadows rule the streets.

"What time are you getting off?"

"When it closes for the night so midnight. Tomorrow I don't go in until happy hour starts and that's usually around three for some reason." Tomoko mentally groaned at the thought of the hour that was usually packed by people that were thirsty for liquor.

He nodded and glanced over at the sapphire eyed woman beside him. "So how's your onii's wedding coming along or do you even know?"

"It's a couple weeks away. I don't even want to go to it because I'm not fond of the girl even if I've met her finally. She's a shinigami too, but I just hate her. She reminds me of someone that wants to be too perfect for her own good. I'm surprised that she even went into the profession that means getting dirty. Luckily I'm not one of her brides' maids."

"You're not? That's surprising." Jirou commented with a small smiling playing on his tanned face. Stopping his feet and seeing her walk a few more before looking back, he continued to smile. "Lighten up. It'll get better. I'm sure."

"Oh, it'll get worse for me. Let's see here onii-san is practically the enemy because of what he does, along with oto-san. Then there's the fact that Ka-san is trying to get into my love life to the point she'll marry me off. Um . . . what else? Oh!" Tomoko chimed with sarcasm. "Kunio's girl, Akemi, wants to take over the flower shop so that means she'll be spending her time there after the wedding so I might as well not go."

Rolling his eyes with a laugh, he swore she was getting over reactive over the matter. It was that or she just hated people anymore. "Anything else you would like to get off your chest before you go to work?"

"I-I might like someone." Her voice was soft, so soft that she could only hear it. That urge to say who it was even if his name was like venom toward her, she looked up to see him clueless.

"Nani?"

"I like someone Jirou-kun." Tomoko announced with her head bowing. It wasn't right for her to fall for the enemy but in some many stories that she heard that was usually the case. Why did she have to fall for the guy that tried to hit her with his sword a week ago? It didn't seem like a week though.

"Who?" He inquired as his eyes narrowed. It made him wonder who the lucky guy was, but wondered if he was good enough to have his past lover. Stepping over to the sulking woman, he pulled her into a hug, feeling her wrap her own arms around him. Closing his eyes and his lips pressing against her head tenderly, he wondered. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Madarame Ikkaku of the eleventh division." Tomoko finally answered after a moment of silence. It hurt to even think of it. The guy hated her so he would never turn the feelings that she had toward him. It would just feel awkward when she had to serve him – if she ever served him again. Looking up at the man that was everything to her at one time, the azure eyed barmaid saw his verde eyes open to look at her.

"A shinigami huh? Have you said anything to Kunio yet? He might help you out even if he's in whatever division he's in."

"Second division." The long-haired woman corrected and looked at the ground. How would her brother react? There was only two ways he would react and she could picture him overreacting to the news. She could almost see him asking all kinds of questions, getting every little bit of information on the bald shinigami. "I haven't even said anything to him. I probably won't."

"He'll find out somehow." Jirou said, saying the truth. News seemed to travel fast in the divisions for some reason. Pulling away from the barmaid that he was holding, he pressed his lips to her forehead like the other day. "You're already getting rid of that grudge of yours."

"I don't want too though. If it wasn't for them then Oto-san would be around." She argued at the thought that brought up her father again. Slouching her shoulders, Tomoko bowed her head.

"I'll see ya around Tomo." Jirou said with a pat on her shoulder and started away. It bothered him that she fell for someone like that. He heard rumors that eleventh division was the toughest division yet besides the second division. He just hoped that it was just a rumor that he never wanted to find out if it was true or not.

Walking to the building where she worked, Tomoko's gaze looked at the sign. What if she ran into Ikkaku in here? Would she be able to say her feelings toward the man that was easily angered by her? Would Yumichika laugh at it? Wait, why would she care for the other shinigami's opinion on the confession. "This is it. I like him. There I admit it."

**I love making drama and suspense especially when people are discovering their true feelings toward people. It's so much fun writing about it. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Confusion

He was out of it today. Every time he was alone doing something for his division or for his own personal gain, Yumichika's words echoed in his mind. It reminded him of the woman's face that was tinted by the color that was brought on by the unknown man. She probably already had someone for herself so he shouldn't bother chasing after her.

Sighing and taking a bite of his fried rice with pork, Ikkaku looked up in time to see Yumichika shoving his face into his. Glaring at his ebony haired friend, the third seat raised an eyebrow at the man. "What was that about?"

"Have you seen Tomoko yet?" Yumichika questioned with that goofy smile that was usually brought on by being clean again. Sitting down on the bench, he started to stir in his beef with his rice.

"No. I don't plan on it either." Ikkaku replied as his ebony eyes turned to his food. A slam on the wooden table made him look up to see a glare focused on him by his friend. "Let's face it. She's probably got another guy or she probably doesn't even run that way. For all we know, she might be a lesbian."

"What's wrong with lesbians Ikkaku?" Ayasegawa hissed with an eyebrow raised and his glare intensifying.

"Nothing. She seems like the type that would run that way."

Rolling his eyes the fifth seat shoved a piece of beef in his mouth and glared. His friend was clueless on a lot of things it seemed like. Sighing and looking over to see Yachiru eating a bunch of sweets for lunch instead of something decent, he turned his attention back to his bald friend. It was like Ikkaku was afraid to go into a relationship where people might laugh at him for it. "What did I tell you before?"

"There's a lot of things you've told me." Ikkaku retorted with a smile on his lips.

"Smart ass." Yumichika commented with his glares returning. "It's worth a shot. The worst that could happen is being shot down and her coming out as a lesbian."

With his chopsticks still stuck in his mouth, the bald third seat rolled his eyes. It wasn't worth it. He didn't even know how to treat a woman in that way since he could only have flings with them. It was the only way he knew how to please that desire that people get. He wouldn't be able to court a woman because of how he is. He was too busy to do that.

"Ikkaku, hello. Seireitai to Madarame Ikkaku." The feather wearing shinigami called with his hand waving in front of his friend's face. Seeing him perk up in recognize, he nodded. "Where does she work at?"

"Ofukuwake." Madarame answered as he looked down at his food. He didn't feel that hungry anymore. It had to be thanks to his partner who was asking him all these questions. Each question, each piece of advice made him less hungry.

"Ikkaku. Trust me. She just might be that special girl you're looking for." Ayasegawa suggested with some hope that his friend didn't snap at him.

Getting up and walking away, dumping the leftovers into the trash, Ikkaku left the room. He wanted to get Tomoko out of his mind so he could lead a normal life again. She was screwing up everything. If it wasn't for that woman on his mind then he would have won the sparing matches today without nearly being defeated himself. The barmaid was causing a lot of things to happen and he didn't like it.

Forming a fist, he let it land across a tree as he stood outside the barracks. Closing his eyes, the bald shinigami growled out in annoyance. Tomoko was getting to him. He shouldn't care what she was doing and who she was seeing. He shouldn't care that she had an admirer that would openly show his affections to her. It reminded him of that day when he was with Yachiru, witnessing her forehead being touched by the unknown man's lips. It made disgust roll in his stomach, making him want to claim her for his. He shouldn't be feeling like this toward the barmaid that hated shinigami.

**How was it? I actually am happy because of the fact that I got A Beast's Desire all finished up and now needs to be posted. *hops around* Now I can focus on this, Neko Tatakai, and any other chapter fanfics I have to work on still.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Dreary

Her gaze was focused on the window and it made her groan like everyone else in the building. The clouds didn't let any sunlight penetrate through to warm it up like usually but instead it was cooler then it had been. Rain was splattered on the windows with people running around to get under cover from the water droplets. Everywhere she looked, it was rainy and people were trying to find somewhere to get away from it.

"Still raining?" Someone inquired and she recognized the voice. Looking over her shoulder, she was greeted by Kunio who was standing there with Akemi. Seeing the woman made her mood darker more then the rain.

"Yes." She said quickly and started toward the kitchen to busy herself. She didn't want to see her brother's bride. Tomoko just didn't like the woman and she wasn't sure why. Taking a tray of sake, her feet carried her toward the tables they were attended for. Luckily for her, her sibling and his auburn bride was at someone's table. She didn't have to serve them.

"You seem tense today." Her employer commented as she went back for another tray that was filled with food.

Looking up at the man that wasn't obese but had extra to love, she sighed. "It's the rain."

He nodded and went on cooking.

Lowering her gaze, she took the food to another table, dropping it off. Hearing the door open, she turned her gaze to the person and bowed to them. "Welcome to Ofukuwake."

Upon rising, her heart stopped or felt like it did. It was like the day just got worse for her because he walked into the room. Forcing a smile on her face, she walked over to them with the last of the food set on the other customer's table. "Please come this way and I'll take you to a table."

Ikkaku watched the unusual haired barmaid turn her back to her, almost like normal. He could tell there was panic hidden in the water colored eyes. His gaze turned over to Iba who invited him again for a drink. Sighing, he knew it wasn't going to be good if he had to have her as his server.

Luckily for her, the table that was open was in someone else's part of the rooms. Smiling, she bowed and went back to doing what she was doing. Glancing at the clock, she saw that closing time was approaching but not fast enough. Tomoko might as well stay there for the rest of the night since it was raining. Taking another tray and dropping the one she had off, she went to serve liquor to another set of customers.

Once her lunch break came around, which was a good thing for her, she escaped to the back of the building with her beef shigure-ni sitting in her lap. It didn't really taste that good to her but she was fretting over the fact that she had to put up with these feelings for the enemy.

Shaking her head and stuffing beef in her mouth, the bluish green haired woman bowed her head. It was annoying her that he was actually there. Closing her eyes and chewing up what she already had in her mouth, the barmaid wished that she couldn't develop feelings for someone. It only brought trouble into her life, especially with her mother prodding into it.

Finishing her lunch, she sipped her herbal tea and sighed. Letting it sit on her lap with her hand still holding it, Tomoko looked out the window. It was still raining and it was pissing her off. Letting her shoulders fall from the confident look they usually have, the young woman sighed. "I give up."

"Give up on what Tomoko?" Someone asked, making her look up to see one of the bartenders walking into the room.

"Nothing that you should be concern about Yoshi." Tomoko said as she got up, knowing that her break was done if someone came in. Sighing, the sapphire eyed woman walked out of the break room and slipped her apron back on. Grabbing a tray of food, she started to hand it out, covering for Yoshi also. He just happened to have her tormenter and his friend there.

Ikkaku watched as the young barmaid moved around with almost ease in the area. It was like he was watching a dance performed by a woman that he knew nothing of but he knew something about this woman. She hated shinigami because of who knows why. In the back of his mind, he swore it had to do something with her father who was in his division before his death.

"Ikkaku?" Iba asked as he reached over to shake his friend. It was almost like the bald shinigami was in a daze that wasn't able to be broken by words. Touching the man's arm, he watched him jerk and turn his attention to him.

"Did you say something Iba?" Ikkaku questioned as he watched his food set down in front of him by the woman he was thinking about. Glancing up and seeing her avoiding her own gaze from him, her eyes looked different then before. They held fear and another emotion he couldn't decipher.

"Yeah I did. Are you coming down with something because you look a bit different from before?" Tetsuzaemon asked at the end with his head tilting to the side. It almost looked like Ikkaku was getting bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep. "Are you sleeping all right?"

"Yeah. I feel fine."

Tomoko perked up at the conversation the two were having as she finished setting down their meal. Glancing over at the bald shinigami to her left, she turned and gasped. Staring at the brunette eyes that stared at her, she felt like hitting him with the tray that was in her grasp.

Ikkaku's gaze flickered up to see the woman that caused him to feel differently looking at another man. He wondered who he was but it barely bothered him by how close he was, was. That urge to reach for his zanpaku-to to defend her came up but held it back when she finally said something.

"Kunio-onii. Kuso. Don't do that." Tomoko hissed as she did slap him on the arm with the tray. Glaring at her brother, she swore she was going to slap him again when he started backing away and showed that Akemi was behind him. Rolling her eyes at the tagalong, she put a hand on her hip. "What? I'm busy with my job."

"Are you going to be able to get home? Its coming down really good out there." Kunio said, his hand reaching for the umbrella he had.

"I'll be fine. I'm not a defenseless child anymore. The last time I checked, I was like that until I turned thirteen." She explained as she started away. "Get going and give that woman a good time."

"You don't like her." Kunio chalked up as he watched her stop and turn.

"You got it Onii-san. The last time I checked I still dislike shinigami and it's a grudge still." The blue-eyed woman said as she walked away and went on working as if her brother wasn't bothering her. Dropping off the rest of the food for everyone until Yoshi showed up, she smiled.

An eyebrow was raised by Iba who finally turned to his food. "What was that about?"

"I'm not sure. She's a mystery." Ikkaku said. It was the truth about the woman that was close enough for him to take in the aroma of orchids or some other kind of flower. Looking up at the woman that caught his attention, he could tell she was irritated.

With the last person served and a few minutes left to close shop, Tomoko sat down and laid her head back. She didn't know how she'll get home because of the blasted rain. It bothered her that she didn't grab an umbrella but it also didn't look like it was going to rain. She hated rain as much as shinigami now. Closing her water colored eyes, the barmaid started to hum softly. Tomorrow she'll be able to sing and not worry about any serving. It was a good thing for her because it meant that her days off were coming up again.

"_Come back. Baby come back to me._" She sung finally, letting the words echo in the deserted room that only had a few others in it. It was just a taste they would hear. Opening her eyes to stare at the ceiling, Tomoko sat up and saw a tea sitting in front of her. Glancing around and seeing no one, she grabbed it gently. It warmed her hands up since they had a weird habit of getting cold in the rainy weather.

"Good work you guys." Their employer called as he stepped out and helped clean the place up.

Her feet didn't hurt as badly as they did when she first took the job but they still bothered her. Walking around, she picked up every bit of trash that was left by the last customers while others wiped the tables, or doing the same thing. Looking out the window again, she saw that rain was still falling on the glass, making her groan.

"Are you going to get home okay?" Yoshi inquired as he looked up. "I got an umbrella. I can take you home if you want."

"No, it's late and you got work in the morning so don't bother. Thanks anyway." Tomoko said with a smile as she dumped her handful of trash into the waste bin. Walking around and grabbing the last of it, she wanted to go to bed right there. It was better then going outside into the rain and cold.

"What do you plan on wearing tomorrow? I'm sure it'll be beautiful Tomoko." Someone inquired from across the room.

"I'm not sure yet. It'll be a kimono for sure but I'm just not sure what it'll be yet. That's for tomorrow to reveal." The blue green haired woman said as she helped wipe off the tables with everyone else.

When it was done, she stepped out into the night with a shiver escaping her. Maybe she should have taken that offer. Looking around and seeing nothing but darkness, a sigh escaped the barmaid.

"Care for an umbrella?" A voice called to her, making her look to see the shinigami that she should hate. Looking away from the bald shinigami, her gaze drifted to the mud. "How about it? I don't think you want to catch a cold."

Should she take the offer? Or not? It was a nice offer to repair the bad waters that were between them. Looking up at the shinigami, she let her gaze drift off to somewhere else. How should she answer him? It bothered her that she was this speechless at the offer he was giving her. "Sure."

A smile crossed his face for a second as he held out the umbrella to shield the rain off the woman that held his affection. Being close to her again, he could take in the faint aroma of flowers on her with the rain hiding it again. Looking down at her, watching her fiddle around with her apron, he wondered what was going on in her mind. "How long have you been working there?"

"A couple months I think." Tomoko answered as she tried to hold her head up higher then the way she was holding it now. She was timid around the man that made her wish that she could say her true feelings toward him. The fact that she hates him was now a lie. Biting her pink lip, the azure eyed woman heard something in the distance.

"It won't get here. Third division is on patrol tonight and Kira-fukutaicho won't let a hollow into the rukongai." Ikkaku tried to reassure as he saw fear lodged in the ocean colored eyes again. "So that was your brother in there?"

"H-Hai and his fiancé." Tomoko added at the fact of the woman that she hated.

"You said some hurtful things back there." Madarame said as he looked down at the woman again. Seeing her look up at him finally, his heart caused another spasm in his body. It bothered him that this woman was affecting him this way.

"I don't care. I didn't like her anyway so I had to admit it. It probably should have been in the streets instead of during work but hell it works." The long-haired barmaid replied with her gaze focused on the bald shinigami beside her. "She'll be helping Ka-san with the flower shop anyway so I can start working there for another day."

Shrugging, hearing a reminder of how he truly felt about the barmaid in his head, Ikkaku stopped. "Where is your place?"

"Just down the road here."

He nodded and continued walking beside the woman. "Do you do any deliveries for any of the divisions?"

"Fourth division. They order tulips for the bedsides so I know Unohana-chan and Hanatarô-kun well. They're probably the only division that orders from us because they're only in medical use pretty much." Tomoko explained as she saw her house draw closer and closer. She didn't want to get there yet. She didn't want to leave his company yet. They were actually talking like friends instead of enemies like before. It was a good start.

Ikkaku nodded and sighed. "Kusajishi-fukutaicho likes you for some reason. Then again, she likes a lot of people."

"Kusajishi?"

"Yachiru, the little pink haired kid that was with me that day." It brought back the desire to murder the man that was kissing her forehead. It made him want to draw her close and take away the memory with a kiss of his own. Stopping his thoughts, he shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking like that. He didn't know how to court a woman, only to pleasure her.

Stopping with him beside her, she smiled a little. "I guess that's fine. She's really cute and funny especially with the way she treats you."

Rolling his eyes, Ikkaku leaned against the wet building even if his back would feel colder then the rest of his body. It wouldn't bother him though. As he held the umbrella above the two of them, his gaze turned to something else as another sound of a hollow that was farther away echoed into the rukongai.

"Are you just a messenger boy or something for the eleventh division because you seem like you have a lot of time on your hands?" The bluish green haired barmaid inquired as she looked up at him again. The urge to go in to get dry and figure out what she'll be wearing tomorrow came to her but she stayed put. Being in the company of the man that held her heart was a better choice right now.

"What? Hell no! Nani yo! What makes you think that? I'm the third seat for Zaraki-taicho's division not some messenger boy." Madarame argued with his face lowering to be shoved into hers. That fragrance of flowers came to him again, only stronger. The other thing that hit him was that desire to show her how he truly felt. He didn't want to act on that feeling though. He wanted to go back to the barracks and scream at him for being a fool and not showing her how he truly felt.

"Gomen." Tomoko said as she reached out to grab the door to slide it open. Turning back to look at the man, something hit her right then. Whatever it was, it was welcomed. As his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to the shinigami's body, something rose in her again. It was that same feeling she had for him but it was growing stronger.

Whatever made him do it controlled his body. It was a feeling he enjoyed though. Being this close to the woman that made him feel like a different person with her lips pressed against his was a good thing. He knew that she knew how he felt about her. He didn't hate her. He couldn't hate the barmaid. He could only love her for who she was. Hopefully even help her forget about the grudge that she has about shinigami.

Breaking the touch, the long-haired woman looked into the ebony eyes of the third seat. Hatred didn't dance in them like usually when he caught sight of her. Instead there was desire and fondness dancing in them, showing her that she didn't have to worry about him rejecting her.

Hearing nothing, he let his arm let go of her, letting her return normal and speak.

"Wow." She whispered as her finger pressed against her lips that tingled. Blinking at the tingling, her gaze turned to him again.

"This weekend there's a little party going on in the Seireitai. How about you come along?"

"As entertainment?" Tomoko questioned.

"No. As my date, that is if its okay?" Ikkaku asked as he let his hand fall on her shoulder, seeing her look at it quickly. "I'll even do my lucky dance for a yes."

"Sure." The long-haired woman laughed. She was unsure if she wanted to see what his dance was.

"Ha! Just wait until Yumichika hears this." Ikkaku laughed at the words that echoed through his mind.

"Nani? What are you talking about?" Tomoko asked with her eyebrow raised. She was starting to think that he was losing his mind or he just had too much sake.

"Yumichika thought you were a lesbian. He's weird but you're not his friend." Madarame said, seeing her eyebrow raise higher until she doubled over laughing. Seeing her happy was better then nothing. Looking around, he was reminded that it was night and she like him had work in the morning. "This weekend then?"

"Yes." The sapphire eyed woman said, her gaze drifting to him once more. Sliding open the door, she stepped in with her head stuck out to watch him. The date was set so she could only wait now. Waving to him, she watched him return it. Closing it behind her, a smile was on her lips. She didn't get rejected but accepted by the bald shinigami that was now hers. It was a good day after all. It was just hid by dreariness.

Nani: what?

Nani yo: What the hell?

**Definitely a longer chapter and I'm happy with it. Typed it was a little more then five pages so it's good enough for me. All the while I was smelling something cooking. It smells like french fries. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Nightmarish

Her unconscious mind wondered, throwing things together. As it did this, her body rolling over until she was on her stomach, Tomoko almost grimaced in her sleep. Every thought that was thrown together, each piece of memory that was put together like a puzzle, her mind replayed it all.

"_Oto-san!" Tomoko's younger voice surprised her, telling her that she was dreaming of when she was a child again. Looking up at the man that she inherited her hair and eyes from, she smiled at the man. "I'm going to the hill with some tomodachi."_

"_Remember to come home before night falls." Osamu reminded with that goofy smile on his face. It was the one thing that could brighten up her day._

_She nodded and ran out into the street, chasing after her friends who knew where they were going. She could keep up because her father made her run when he trained them. It was mostly training Kunio but she was forced into some of it._

_With a gust of wind, she reached the top of the hill that had that familiar tree on top. It was a perfect place to get lost in. It was a cloudless day so it was a beautiful day._

"_Tomoko! Let's play onigokko!" Someone suggested, but their names long since forgotten by the now adult Tomoko._

_With that, they started to play tag with a smile on their faces. It was a time to be innocent, be free and enjoy each others company. That what a childhood was supposed to be but she knew what was going to happen next. Every time this played through her mind, she anticipated what would happen to them. Every time she remembered this day, the day that took everything away from her, Tomoko braced her body for the tears and it flinching herself awake._

"_Tomoko, you come up here a lot. Don't you?" Someone else said as they all lounged under the shade tree that meant a lot to her. It was the place she continues to go to. It was a place that's sacred to her because of that day._

"_Yeah. Oto-san takes me and onii-san up here." Tomoko replied like every time she remembers it. Closing her eyes, feeling the rush of the wind that moved her hair and the leaves on the large tree that stood above them._

"_What do you guys do up here?" Another person inquired but by now their faces were blurred or completely blank to her. She couldn't remember any of her friends' faces because of this day. The day that changed her life completely, turning it upside down on her._

"_Oto-san trains Kunio because he wants to be a shinigami like him. He tries to teach me how to use a katana but I don't like it so he forces me to run laps with onii-san. That I don't mind so much but sometimes, we would eat under here in the summer, like now, and enjoy the peace." She answered._

"_Don't you worry about hollows? They do come this way. I'm sure of it."_

"_Yeah but Oto-san is strong enough to take them on. He'll cut them down because he's an awesome shinigami." Tomoko bragged about her father. She used to love shinigami because of what they did for the soul society. She used to look up to them for their hard work but it all changed. Where did it all go?_

"_Your oto-san is a shinigami huh?" A voice called, scaring them to get up from where they sat._

Her body shook before the tears could come to her. Sitting up in her comfortable bed, hearing the distant sound of a hollow, Tomoko felt her body start to shake almost uncontrollably. Her body knew that sound well but didn't act like this when she was around Ikkaku. Did his presence do enough to calm the fear that was in her body? It had to be or she would have been shaking at the sound. "N-no. I can't be scared. I can't be scared."

The long-haired barmaid would chant those words to herself until she was dazed and ready to fall asleep again. That urge to go to the garden to help calm herself whispered to her but she didn't rely on that urge. Closing her eyes and flopping down onto the pillow, curling up into a ball, the barmaid wondered when these nightmares of her childhood would end.

Ever since that faithful day that left her without a father, she would dream of it. It was like the hollow that done it was mocking her, bragging about how he killed her father. Opening her ocean color eyes, she stared at the darkness that was in her room. It almost reminded her of the darkness that was behind the mask of the hollow.

Closing her eyes once more, she tried to fall back into slumber, hoping that it didn't continue with the nightmare that she longed to get rid of. Every memory of her face was playing in her mind, causing tears to well behind her lids until they spilled out. She didn't have a father anymore because of the corrupted soul that hungered other souls. "Oto-san."

As she cried, her mind started to dull with the familiar feeling of sleep taking over her once more. It felt good but not good until she was actually under its power again.

"_Oto-san!" A scream came from her, again as a child. She ran along side everyone that was beside the stretcher. Her eyes were wide, tears falling from them as she kept them focused on her bleeding father._

_She wouldn't leave his side, even if people tried to push her away. Tomoko wouldn't allow her to be parted from her father. She would stay by his side because he was the only man in her life at the moment. He would worry about her when she was younger, when she wasn't even close to being a teen, especially when she was seeing someone._

_He would threaten that he would skin the boy alive if he tried to harm her in anyway. Of course she was just a child when he threatened this so she didn't understand it then. Now she understood each threat that he made to her future lover. He wanted to protect her from anything that might harm her. She was just her daughter who was everything to him. As he put it, she was the only daughter he would ever have in his life._

"_Please you must stay here." Someone begged, trying to hold back Tomoko from going into the medical room where they led her father._

_Inside the room, she could hear them saying things that were foreign to her. She couldn't understand what they meant when they were talking to their father. What were they going to do? They had to save her father._

"_Please child, you have to stay here. They're going to make your oto all better." The nurse said as she held onto the small child tightly, not intending to let her go._

_A scream that had a curse mixed in with it echoed into her ears, making her resolve to get into the room stronger then before. Scratching at the woman's hands, she felt them release her, letting her break into the room._

_Blood was everyone on her father, almost like the condition he was in was going downhill. Walking up to him, Tomoko heard another scream come from her father, making her wonder why he was screaming. She never heard him scream like this before. As she got closer to his head, she saw tears pouring out of his eyes. "Oto-san."_

_He turned his head lazily, almost limply to stare at his only daughter. Smiling, Osamu reached over and ran his bloody hand across her cheek and held it. Staring at the almost carbon copy of him, even if she had her mother's face and she was a girl instead of a boy, he smiled a little more. He was happy to have her as a daughter._

"_Why are you bleeding so much Oto-san?" Tomoko asked, already knowing the answer. She knew why he was bleeding so much because of the fact that she was reliving this nightmarish day. Nuzzling the hand, she felt it slide a little, making her grab it._

"_Listen Tomoko. Take care of Kunio with your oka. Don't give her too much trouble and help around the house. Tell Kunio that too. Tell him that it was from me. I'm proud to call you my daughter . . . and I would give everything to have another day with you."_

"_Oto-san." A hand pulled her away but she held fast to her father's hand as she watched his eyes grow dull and become lifeless. Staring at him, the younger version of her wanted to stay there. "Oto-san."_

_Nothing answered her, making her own tears fall from her sapphire eyes._

"_Oto-san stop playing around Ka-san needs you! We need you! Please stop playing around!" Tomoko screamed, her tears burning her face in an attempt to make her stop. She wouldn't let go of her father's hand, even as people started to pull her away harder then before. "What about Kunio-onii! He needs you to train him!"_

She woke again, this time her tears still falling from when she fell asleep. Her father wasn't going to enter that door anymore like when she was younger. She looked forward to seeing him there at the door, looking forward to the hugs that he gave her.

Tomoko wouldn't get anymore of those though. The hugs, the laps, her father talking about the division he was in, was gone. Everything was turned upside down on her and she had nothing to hang on so it would return to normal. Her mother hated her now. A reason might be the fact that she looks like her father or has her father's eyes and hair. It hurt to even think the woman that carried her hated her.

Burying her face in her pillow, she tried to get herself calm. Before long, like before the dullness of sleep came creeping up to her. She could only sob with no tears falling from her puffy eyes. As she closed her eyes, taking in a shaky breath that was brought on from crying so much, she wished she could have her father again.

It wasn't possible though.

Tomodachi: friend

Onigokko: chase the devil or tag

**I hope you like this. I was hoping to get it done because when I got done writing it I only had a few minutes to rush downstairs and watch Bleach. So please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Contend

The week dwindled into nothing, but that's what she thought though. It felt like the secret that was the correlation with the bald shinigami made it fly. Or was it the soiree that's going on? Tomoko wasn't sure what it was but she was happy. Of course she didn't let her mother know of how she felt because she didn't want the woman dissecting her relationship again.

Everywhere she went, as she walked to and from work, the water color-eyed woman could almost picture her beloved appearing out of nowhere. It made her wonder if he was just a messenger boy but wanted to show off to her.

"Tomoko!" Her mother's voice entered, breaking even if she didn't want, her thoughts that were focused on the third seat. It was better then being in the real world because of her future sister-in-law was beside her, learning the ropes of how to run the shop. "Don't you have to deliver a few orders right now?"

"It's called I'm waiting on Akemi-chan." That penchant to hiss the auburn haired woman's name came but didn't escape into her voice. As the bluish green haired woman sat on a stool, her fingers itching to take the scissors from the shinigami woman, she held back to desire. If she did then this would go faster.

Once she was given the amount of tulips that were orders, she went out of the building. Escaping the prison – at least that's what she thought it was – her gaze turned to the tulips' stems. They were ragged, making her grimace. Akemi wouldn't be a good floral shop owner if she continued to do this to the flowers.

It felt good to be outside, on her way to the fourth division once again. Since she was out then she didn't have to worry about her mother ragging on her because of the flowers that were for orders were late. It was Akemi who was backing orders, making her mother pissed.

Stepping into the barracks, Tomoko slipped her sandals off and walked around. Her gaze shifted until it landed on someone. She could recognize him from a mile away because of his stature but also his dopy eyes. "Tarô-chan!"

Hanatarô turned and returned the smile to the woman that was visiting. Walking up to her, he shook her hand and started to lead her to where she usually went. "How are you Tomoko-chan?"

"Fine. I have a delivery for Unohana-chan but I'm sure you already know that." Tomoko laughed as she turned down another hall with him leading. "I've been busy lately at the bar. I should come over some more but with everything going on."

"It's fine." Hanatarô said with his hand raising a little, only to knock on the door that was in front of him. He waited to hear the familiar 'come in' from the woman that was his superior. He opened the door, letting his friend slip in and closed it behind her.

"It's already time." Retsu almost joked with that smile still on her face. It made Tomoko wonder if it hurt to smile that long but she didn't question the woman. Taking the white tulips that were handed to her, she looked at them then the blue-eyed woman that delivered them. "Amazing as always but what exactly happened to the stems? They're mangled."

"Gomen." The long-haired barmaid apologized with a bow when it should be Akemi apologizing since she was the one that done the damage. "Ka-san is training my soon to be sister-in-law how to run the shop and that's what she was learning today."

"Oh. Kunio is getting wed then? That's news to me." Unohana chimed since she had a long history stemming with the woman's older brother. He had a habit of getting hurt and required medical attention. At times she thought he was only doing that because of the nurses.

"Who is he marrying if I may ask? She must be a shinigami if I'm correct on my guess." Kotetsu inquired with a surprise written on her face lightly. Looking back at her captain, she saw a hint of curiosity in the woman's eyes.

"Isane-chan, you are correct. She is a shinigami that goes by the name of Akemi. I do not know her surname though." The barmaid replied with a nod.

"I've heard of her. She's part of the sixth division, I think. If so, that's the only information I know of her." The ebony haired captain said as she rose to distribute flowers to the bedsides. "Would you like to accompany like last time Tsubaki-chan?"

"No ma'am. Arigatou though. I have somewhere I need to be." With that, she bowed and left the room then the barracks of the fourth division. If her memory served her right then she would be going in the right direction. A desire burned in her to see the bald third seat again, making her go to the eleventh division instead of going straight to the floral shop. It didn't bother her though. Akemi had to learn how to do deliveries so it won't kill her.

Stepping into the area that was given to them, after being stared at by the kanji for eleven, she stopped her stride. The long-haired barmaid felt stares focused on her, almost like people never saw a woman before. It was like they were barbarians. The gawking was a familiar feeling when she went to visit her father when he was still around.

Making her way through the flood of men and women, she slipped into the building.

"Toto! I thought I sensed you coming!" Yachiru's voice came bouncing to her from somewhere, only to have a body collide with her. Even if the child was small, she could pack a punch with her body. "Why are you in the eleventh division? Are ya here to play with me like Ken-chan plays with everywhere here?"

"No, I wish I could though. It sounds like fun. Do you know where Baldy is right now?" A giggle came from her at the nickname that was used to insult for the man that had red markings at the corner of his eyes. It felt weird calling him that. She was used to calling him by his name and not the way of insulting him.

"He's sparing right now. I'll show ya." Kusajishi chimed as she led her visitor to the building that's only use is for sparing. As they drew closer, a few curses could be heard along with a shout. "Baldy loves fighting, almost like Ken-chan. They're alike in so many ways but Ken-chan has hair."

"Who is this Ken-chan?" Tomoko asked with an eyebrow raised.

"He's the taicho of the division. Ken-chan met you before when you brought food for everyone. He's the tall guy." Yachiru explained, trying to indicate how tall he was with her own height. Looking back at the barmaid, she smiled, reminding Tomoko of an innocent child.

A small nod came from the blue green haired woman and stopped with Yachiru stopped. Bending down, she hugged the vice captain as thanks, only to see her bounce away. Standing up, a step came from under her, forcing her to open the door to get into the building.

All she could smell was the odor of sweat and other smells that she couldn't, didn't, want to make out. It almost reminded her of people that didn't like taking a bath or any form of bathing. An urge to cover her nose from the order came but it was pushed back as she turned her attention to the mats.

Ikkaku stood, his wooden sword held in one hand with another in his other. As he swung with another, he stabbed with the other, forcing the person out of the ring with a groan from them. She didn't know that he could fight like that.

"Are you guys really that weak? Eleventh division is supposed to be strong, not this weak shit. We are supposed to be strong and stand beside Zaraki-taicho's side." Ikkaku lectured everyone who was nursing their own injuries from his attacks. "Is there anyone beside taicho that can give me a good fight?"

"I'll try." Tomoko piped in, her hand raised. It was worth a shot. It would show her how much she actually remembered from watching her brother and father spar with their wooden swords. Taking a step, feeling people peer at her, a smile came onto her lips. She watched as disbelief danced in his ebony eyes. It was what she wanted to see. If he actually thought she couldn't defend herself, he was sadly mistaken.

Snatching a wooden sword from someone, she stepped onto the mat, her eyes hardening into a glare. It was funny seeing him gawk at her with his hands almost losing grip on the objects.

"Oh hell no." Madarame said and started to walk away.

"Are you chicken shit to take on a girl? The last time I checked there's women on the squad or were they guys that liked to look feminine?" The long-haired barmaid verbally attacked her love, seeing him look back at her.

Fire burned in him, reminding him that he usually didn't pass up a chance to fight. Gripping the objects tighter, he crouched, ready to take on the woman. A part of him didn't want to take her on, to harm her.

Taking a step, Tomoko swung the dull object at him, aiming for his neck since it was one of the weak spots on a person's body. Stepping back, waiting for his move, she gasped when one of the wooden objects was swung at her, only to worry about the jab next. As one connected to her torso, pain flared in the spot it connected.

"You've been around a sword before." Ikkaku pointed out, that desire to attack faster and fiercer came to him. He couldn't though. It would hurt her.

"Yeah. Oto-san tried to teach me how to use a sword by I saw . . ." Her voice trailed off as she dodged both attacks this time. "I saw it as no point unless you count Onii-san being interested in it."

"Interesting."

It was as if the flood gates were released and he didn't stop trying to attack. Pain flared through her body at various points but it was hardly noticeable at the moment. She couldn't focus on them, especially as long as he was attacking her.

Pain hit her in her stomach, knocking the breath out of her along with her body being pushed back. As her rump hit the mat, she stared up at the point of the wooden sword that was aimed at her. If he was the enemy and had defeated her, he would have killed her then.

"It was fun." Ikkaku commented, only to offer a hand to help his date to her feet. It was good to see her smiling at the fact that he was a gentleman and would help a woman out. Nodding to her, he watched her disappear out of the room he was in, leaving him standing there with everyone else. What was wrong with her?

**Part of this was written on paper because I was bored and I was at my uncle's shop with my mom because he was attempting to fix my mom's car. That was until he found out what was really the problem with it. *shakes head* So I hope you like this chapter also.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Soiree

Running a brush through her hair, her reflection staring back at her, Tomoko had a smile on her face. It was her day off but she was getting ready for that dance or whatever Ikkaku called it. Closing her eyes, her body still aching from the spar from yesterday, her eyes opened to see if an emerald comb would look good in her hair.

Nodding, she set it back down on the table and started to work on getting her hair into the bun that was needed. She wondered if he would meet her there or somewhere else. Closing her eyes once more, the bluish green haired woman wrapped a cloth around her hair, binding it into a tidy bun.

"Why are you getting dressed into one of the fine kimono?" Her mother's voice came to her thoughts, stopping them like a freight train. Looking into the mirror, she stared at the woman's reflection.

"I have somewhere to go that requires to look nice. Is that a problem?" Tomoko asked her own question as she set the comb into her hair, nodding once more. Getting up with her face already done with the usual amount of makeup that she uses, she started to put on the fabric.

Her kimono design wasn't like her yukata that she wore to the festival but completely different. It had water lilies resting in the water that had a reflection of the moon in it. It was also from her father's side and she loved wearing something that reminded her of her father.

Her mother helped her with the obi, tying it even if the water color-eyed woman could feel her glare on her neck. She didn't thank her but started out with her tabi making her footsteps softer then normal.

"Where are you going Tomo?" Kunio's voice came to her but it wasn't the same relationship that they had. Ever since she said she hated her future sister-in-law, the atmosphere was different between them.

"A party. Simple as that." She answered quickly and worked on her sandals that were nicer compared to her worn ones. Stepping toward the door, she heard her brother's footsteps because they were heavier compared to her mother's.

"Where at?" His question made her grit her teeth, making her wonder if she became a child again. Looking back at her brother, she kept her teeth gritted.

"I'm an adult now so why should you bother protecting me? I can protect myself." Tomoko said and walked out of the house. Closing the door on her sibling, a sigh escaped her. It bothered her that he was acting like this again. As she carried herself to the Seireitai once again, her gaze fell to the ground. "Why act like that onii-san? I'm old enough to take care of myself."

As she concentrated on her thoughts, something grabbed her waist, pulling her out of the street she was in with a gasp from her. That desire to struggle made her wiggle out of the person's grasp even as a kiss was pressed against her neck.

"You're feisty tonight. Did something happen at home?" Ikkaku's voice soothed her, calming her body until it was almost limp in his grasp. An eyebrow raised at her reaction that gave him no answer for his questions. Bending down to stare at the corner of her eyes, he saw nothing but blue.

"Onii-san is bothering, and that's what's wrong. He used to ask me what I was doing, almost afraid that I would get killed. He would do it when I was going to work but he stopped when I said something. Now he's continuing it again." Tomoko answered. Her lips pursed at the memories that bothered her as she turned to stare at her beloved.

"You sure he isn't just being stubborn or something else."

"He hates me for stating how I felt about his bride. That's why he's doing it. It's his way of getting back." She explained, knowing it might be the actual cause of how he was acting. Feeling him squeeze her, to comfort her even if it made pain shoot through her torso where he jabbed her, a pain hit her in the heart though.

Staring at the confused woman, he wanted to pull away to stare at her full face instead of just a peek, but he stayed there. Closing his ebony eyes, the third seat for eleventh division leaned back against the building.

"We should go. We'll be late if we stay here." Tomoko said. It would be nicer to be by his side alone without anyone else in around them. They had to show up though. "Is there anyone patrolling tonight?"

"The newbies are." Madarame explained in a short sentence as he felt her pull out of his grasp. Watching her turn to stare at him, his heart almost stopped again whenever he was in her presence. Taking in the dusk sun hitting her face lightly, almost like feathers, he nodded.

Her hand was taken into his larger, calloused one. Looking down at it in a glance, she could tell that it was scarred at some points from who knows what. Taking a soft breath, wondering how and why she fell in love with the shinigami before her, she found no answer. It eluded her until it escaped into the darkness that was the stretching shadow.

"What's this party for?" The sapphire eyed barmaid asked as she looked for the answer to her feelings. Looking up at the bald head that seemed to catch any light and reflect it back brighter, she held back a laugh.

"I'm not sure. It might be a little thing for the Women's Shinigami Association to get to know the Men's Shinigami Association but I hope it's not that. Ise-fukutaicho has a habit of bullying Iba-fukutaicho." Ikkaku rambled even if he usually called Iba by his surname without the honorific.

"I thought she only did that to Kyôraku-kun." Tomoko said since she personally experienced Nanao dragging the captain of the eighth division by his hair at once time. Another time was by his foot because he actually tucked his hair under his shihakushô.

"No. The Men's and Women's are at ends even though the Women's control the Men's budget. At least that's what I heard from everyone that's part of their council."

"Sounds like their cowards." She stated bluntly as they entered the Seireitai silently without anyone questioning them. It felt good to slip in without anyone asking you questions but it just meant they were one-step closer to the party that was planned.

"Some of them are. Izuru for one is. Ukitake-taicho isn't, he's just ill a lot." Ikkaku said as he glanced back at the dressed up barmaid that was his date. Seeing her eyes flicker to look up at him, his heart did another back flip.

She nodded. She heard a lot about this Ukitake person being sick from Unohana when she brought flowers to her. It seemed like the woman complained about it mostly because he seemed to overexert himself.

"Who in the Gotei thirteen that you know?" The bald third seat inquired. He wanted to know her knowledge on the organization that was set up to fight off hollows.

"Well I know Kyôraku-kun from his frequent visits to Ofukuwake when he is allowed to drink. Ise, Nanao-chan for coming after him. Unohana-chan because I deliver flowers to the fourth division but you already know that. Kotetsu Isane-chan, Yamada Hanatarô-kun, a little of Iba Tetsuzaemon-kun, you, and Ayasegawa Yumichika-kun. Oh, I can't forget Kusajishi, Yachiru-chan." Tomoko listed off, adding how she knew them for some.

"So you know about what we do besides from your father?" He asked, knowing that it was a tender topic to get on.

"Yeah. I rarely listened to him with interest unlike my sibling." She said as they entered the room. She didn't even notice that they entered a building so she must have been thinking hard to figure out who she actually knew. Looking around, she noticed the people she listed off into their own forms of formal clothing. The men – like Ikkaku – were wearing ebony yukata like fabric that was nearly similar to shihakushô.

She could almost pick out Yumichika because his was colorful like a woman's kimono or yukata. With a small smile on her lips, her gaze turned up to the man that was beside her. It was a perfect day to her besides her mother bugging her for what she was doing that day.

"Like what?" Ikkaku inquired with his eyes slightly narrowing, almost demanding for her answer.

Her gaze flickered off the third seat but went back to him. It almost seemed like the gaze caused her to feel something that was similar to how she felt with Jirou. Biting her painted lip, she wasn't sure if she should leave him unanswered or answer him anyway. "Well I know that you fight hollows to protect the other souls. You can perform techniques but I forget what they're called at the moment. Your sword is born with you. It also dies with you when you pass on."

"Here I thought you were stupid." He grumbled, a nerve itching at him since he was forced – forced by Yumichika and a few others – to leave any type of weapon back at the barracks. It made him feel naked because he was so used to carrying his zanpaku-to or any weapon in that matter.

"Be nice." Tomoko hissed, her eyes narrowing before turning normal when she saw someone crossing over. She recognized the dark hair that was usually braided in the front of the woman with that usual smile on her face.

"This is a surprise Tomoko-chan. I take it Madarame-san brought you here." Unohana pointed out with a small nod to the mentioned man.

"Yes. He couldn't find any other woman to take because his bald head scared them off." The blue-eyed woman said with a laugh. Peeking at the man, she saw him glare down at her. Shrugging it off, she kept her attention to the woman. "I'm glad to be here however. It's a nice get together and I liked your yukata Unohana-chan."

The captain of the fourth division smiled and nodded before leaving the two. When she was out of sight, Ikkaku tugged on a loose strand that was part of her bun. Watching the shorter woman look up at him with a whine escaping her closed lips, he rolled his eyes. "Bald head huh?"

"It's bald because if it was shaved then there would be stubbles even a day later the shaving. Oto-san told me that because he said something about you. He said you were nuts." Tomoko blurted out bluntly, only to hear the room fall silent and turned to see everyone staring at them. It was like she spoke into a loud speaker or something to get everyone's attention.

"You just got told by a girl!" Rangiku's voice hollered even if there was no one to speak upon. As she laughed, only to hear her collapse to the ground, Tomoko blinked.

"Nice work." Ikkaku grumbled and crossed the room, leaving her standing there. It bothered him. He didn't seem like a freak to himself but that was his own perception. He was different to everyone around him and didn't know what they thought of him. Stepping outside with the door closing behind him, the noise that fell off into nothing picked up again.

The bluish green haired barmaid blinked and looked around. Sighing with her head shaking a little at his childish reaction, she felt a hand fall on her shoulder. Looking back, a shaky smile came onto her lips.

"So what is my wonderful imouto-chan doing here with a shinigami? I thought you hate us." Kunio pointed out with his mud brown eyes glaring at the woman that was his only sibling.

Turning her gaze away from the man that was part of her family, Tomoko itched at her neck. It was a hard subject to say but he would continue to press into it. A sigh escaped her as she looked back at the shinigami to answer him. "Kunio, I like him. Is there a problem with that? All I beg is that you don't tell Ka-san because if she finds out then she'll pry into it like when I was with Jirou."

"That's because you gave yourself to that wandering baka." His voice rose only to feel Akemi's hand fall on his shoulder to calm him down. Looking into the liquid water orbs that were almost like his father's, Kunio grabbed a hold of her hand and tugged his sibling away from the party.

"Where are we going?"

"You're going to answer every single question I have for you." He stated, opening a door and closing it once she was out on the deck that surrounded the building. Leaning against a pole, his hand ran through his sable hair in frustration at his family.

"Why are you acting like this? You're going to tell her. Aren't you?" Tomoko could tell that she was begging him not to. She didn't want the woman to know what her love life was. It bothered her still when her mother got into her relationship with the flute player. Dropping her gaze off the shinigami in front of her, a soft sigh escaped her parted lips. "I give up."

"What's that?"

"I said I give up Kunio. I can't get happiness because I have either Ka-san or you prying into my life. I was happy! I was so fucking happy with Jirou-kun and she went and ruined it. Now that I'm with Madarame-kun, I have that same feeling I had with Jirou. You're gonna ruin it by telling her. I know you'll do that because you seem like the type of person to do that." She stated as her eyes ached slightly as tears welled up in them. It didn't seem fair that her love life was getting barged into while his wasn't tampered with.

Staring at his only sibling, the brunette eyed shinigami waited for any other outburst his shimai would do. Seeing her eyes peek at him, almost hardened to cold orbs that women adored, he was taken back. It almost made him want to take back what he said. "Tomoko."

"Don't. I need to go find Ikkaku and get this over with. Be happy that you're with her. You get to be happy for once while I'm miserable. Thank Ka-san for that." She rambled and took a step away from her sibling. Feeling his hand enclose her wrist, she looked back to fight back.

"She's afraid to lose you. Yeah she hates the child born out of wedlock and all that but she's trying to look out for us. She's tried it with me." Kunio confessed with his hand falling off her wrist. "I've done a lot of things with Akemi-chan that she doesn't even know. So don't think that she's only after you in this."

Her gaze drifted off the man that was her brother and leaned against the doors. Looking back up at him, a small smile appeared on her lips. It was almost like when they were little and actually understood each other.

"All I have to say is that if he ever harms you, I'll be after his ass. You're my only sibling so I can't afford to lose you." He stated, his gaze looking to the corner to see movement. Grasping her hands in his, a smile came onto his angular face.

"What?"

"Have fun. That's all I can say. You know how eleventh division is." He said, only to move her out of the way so he could get back to the soiree that was being hosted.

Pursing her lips and slapped his back harshly, Tomoko watched him rear in pain with a yelp. "You're still a hentai. Gez I can't believe I have you for an onii."

His voice which echoed one word only disappeared, she was left out in the dark with the sound of music behind her. Closing her eyes and walking until she could lean against that pole her sibling was on, she smiled a little. He supported at least. It was better then what she previously thought.

"Your kyoudai has a lot of issues." Ikkaku's voice greeted her, making her look over to where he was walking up to her. His ebony eyes blended in with the darkness of the shadows but he could see her clearly.

Once he was close enough, his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. His temper was gone with hearing those words, almost like they were the deflator. It worked. Hearing a sigh escape the azure eyed barmaid, his gaze turned to the moon that was going to be half by a few days' time.

"I know he does. You didn't grow up with him." Tomoko's voice was a bell in the morning breeze to him but he didn't say anything. Looking over at him the best she could, feeling him pull her closer until she was almost flush with him, a small smile played on her painted lips. "We should go back inside."

"So we can listen to a drunk Matsumoto-fukutaicho rant about how you said I was bald when I'm clearly not. Don't even say anything." He hissed at the last second, his eyes narrowing her. It was a challenge but he didn't see it returned. It was a good thing. Sighing, the bald third seat looked back at the moon. "Which would you rather have?"

"You make it sound like being drunk is a bad thing." The barmaid stated with an eyebrow raised.

"With her it is. I've heard from Abarai-fukutaicho that she can really hold her liquor." Ikkaku stated as he rolled his eyes at the said woman.

Nodding, she turned in his arms so she could actually face him with that small smile on her lips. "Want to know something? This kimono, even if I should be wearing a yukata. I'm stupid for not thinking straight so don't judge me. It was handed down on Oto-san's side. There is a lot more. When I have my Seijin no Hi, I'll be able to wear the lotus kimono."

"The lotus kimono?"

"It's given to the woman when she goes to her Seijin no Hi. Mine will be next year." Tomoko stated as her eyes fell to her hands, watching him as he grasped them softly. Her orbs turned to his, watching him closely. She knew he was closing in until his lips were pressed against her but she didn't fight. Like last time, her mind started to fog over by the kiss that he pressed onto her lips.

A desire to deeper it, to make the relationship more, echoed in her mind but she didn't answer the call. It was too soon to do something like that with a man. She also had to make sure that her brother didn't say anything to their mother when they got home.

Breaking the contact, hearing a soft disappointed sigh from him, Tomoko closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. It made her feel safe, protected, but she felt like that in her father's embrace. Hearing the steady rhythm of his heart, a hum escaped her with each thump of the muscle.

"Suki." Madarame whispered, watching for anything. It was a little soon to be saying the word that spelled out how he felt toward her. It might have even sounded stupid to her for all he knew. Seeing her sapphire eyes open to look at him, he waited for anything that would tell of rejection.

Hearing the word that made her heart flutter, even when she was seeing Jirou, she smiled brightly. Wrapping her arms around his torso, hugging him the best the barmaid could do. "Suki. Now let's go inside."

He nodded.

Shimai: sister

kyoudai: sibling

Suki: I love you

**Ah three nights' works. It wasn't all nighters because I got school and I can't sleep all day or my father would have my hide. I actually used this to get my frustrations out since they've been built up. *rolls eyes* Tell me how you liked this chapter please.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Locution

Her mind ached from thinking so hard and from the fact that she had a little too much sake that night. Rolling over in her bed, Tomoko's gaze was closed off into the darkness so the sunlight didn't bother her. Every sound her mother was making did more harm then good to the hung over barmaid.

Opening her eyes again and tossing the covers over her head, the barmaid groaned. She would never drink again, and she was vowing on that if this was what would happen the next day.

"Tomoko get up." Her mother voice pounded in her skull, making her groan once more. Feeling the blankets tossed off her, letting in the bright light, she glared at the woman. "Get up."

"I will when I'm ready. I'm not a child anymore and this is my day off." Tomoko hissed as she tossed her legs over the side of the bed and sat there, rubbing the bridge of her nose. It would be good if it helped but it didn't. Groaning, she got up and walked to the kitchen for anything that would relieve her headache. Grabbing a few pills that were sold at the medical shop, she popped them in and took a drink of a tea.

She could barely remember what happened last night. All she knew was that she drank sake, and had a good time. Inside the young woman hoped that nothing really happened between her and the shinigami. Grabbing a slice of toast that was sitting on the counter, she nibbled on it and walked back to her room.

"So where did you go?" Her mother inquired, almost as if she was supposed to know everything her child was doing.

"None of your concern. The last time I checked I'm an adult that just happens to be saving money for her own place." Tomoko hissed even if there was pain still echoing in her head. Rubbing her temples, hoping her mother didn't raise her voice, she took another step.

Watching the bluish green haired woman for anything that would speak of what she really done, the older woman found nothing. Rolling her mud brown eyes, she crossed her arms. "Tomoko. The last time you tried living on your own was with that baka you were seeing. That flute player. And you saw how that turned out. You came crawling back here."

"Because of you. You got into the relationship and made it fail because of what we were doing. You make it sound like it's a bad thing to have sex when you're seeing someone. People have lovers, affairs when they're single. It's not wrong in anyway. You just make it sound like it is." The sapphire eyed woman hissed as her skull pounded more. Pointing a finger at her mother, she started to walk away when something grabbed her sleeping robe to stop her.

"Because it is wrong. A child born out of wedlock is wrong. Now where did you go?"

"I went to go meet someone. I had a lot of fun last night. Happy now." She said, leaving out the fact that the person was a guy that she was seeing. Slapping the hand off, she closed the door once she was in her room. She needed to get enough Kan to get out of what was being hell.

Getting out of her sleeping clothes, she put on a simple yukata that was a cream color. She didn't bother putting on any tabi but threw open the door to see her mother standing there with her arms crossed still. She wasn't going to give up on her questions.

"Who?"

Ignoring the woman, she walked to the door, slipping on her sandals and out of the house. Finding a slight comfort but irritans with her hangover, the barmaid walked away from her home. It looked like she had to find somewhere else to live if her mother was going to be like that. She could ask if Kunio knew where a good place to live but he was probably busy with being a shinigami.

The only place that seemed peaceful enough was going to the knoll and leaning against the tree like when she was annoyed. So she did. She walked out of the Rukongai and got to the hill. Slipping down onto her rump, she leaned against the hard wood and looked out on the villages. It was quiet. It was what she wanted.

"So had another fight with that oka-san of yours?" Jirou's voice greeted her, making her head pound but not like it was when she woke up. Looking over, she saw him scoot over until he was sitting beside her.

"What do you think?"

"You did. About what this time if you don't mind me asking." He guessed and looked over at his ex lover.

"You are correct. I went to a little party, get together, whatever you want to call it with that guy that I like. His name is Madarame Ikkaku just so you know. She asked where I went and went on this rant when I said something about how she was when I was with you." Tomoko explained with her eyes rolling at how her mother overreacted.

"So you're seeing Ikkaku-kun but your oka-san doesn't know? Have you . . . done anything with him yet?" That little twitch in his heart of knowing that she was doing that with someone else hurt. They weren't together though so he couldn't hold her back from expressing her love for the next man she would be with. It just bothered him since he was the only person – until now – that she only did that with.

"No. I'm going to let the relationship ripen first, like ours when we had one. I've been meaning to tell you that Ka-san hates it that we still talk." Tomoko laughed with her shoulders shaking. "She's afraid that we would get back together. Oh do you know where a place is that's low cost?"

Looking around when he was thinking, Jirou found nothing that said anything. Shaking his head, he saw her slouch at his answer. Shrugging at her reaction, the flute player was a bit jealous of the shinigami that had his ex lover's heart. "So what's Ikkaku like?"

"Bald." She blurted out quickly, only to feel his stare on her. Looking over, she was right about him staring. Smirking, the young barmaid raised an eyebrow. "He's bald. He's the third seat to the eleventh division. He's got red mark things at the corners of his eyes."

"Gez if I knew that then I would have shaved my head like he does."

"He doesn't shave his head. His hair fell out." She said, watching him laugh and double over. Rolling her blue eyes at his reaction, she patted his back, adding force with each one.

"You know that hurts right?" Jirou laughed as he yelped with the last pat that didn't feel like one. Glaring playfully at the woman, he inched away until he was out of her reach. "So he's bald. Why did you fall for him?"

"People normally fall for the enemy. Look at that human world literature called Romeo and Juliet. Their families hated each other but they met. They married in secret but he died because he thought she died. She killed herself also when he was dead." She said. "All I'm getting at is enemies fall for each other so this is no different."

Nodding, he leaned back against the bark and looked at the sky. "So when are you going to do that with him? I'm sure he knows how to do it well. I've talked to a lot of women that were or still are lovers for shinigami and they say that they're amazing."

"I'm not sure. Why are you so concerned about it? Are you really that jealous of him?" Tomoko asked with a small shove on his shoulder.

"No, okay maybe a little." Jirou said with the silence taking over him after that sentence. Looking over at her, a small smile was on his tan face. It seemed like she was happier with the man. "Does Kunio know?"

"Yeah, he found out at the party. He's keeping it from Ka-san also because he's done some things with Akemi that she doesn't know about. At least that's what he said so he might be reassuring me. He'll be nice to me, I know he will. Ikkaku doesn't seem like the type to harm me in anyway Jirou-kun."

"I hope so." He stated softly, letting it seem like he sighed it. Laying the back of his head against the bark of the tree, he stared at the blue sky that was above them. "How about you ask your new boyfriend if he knows anywhere that is cheap?"

"I never really thought of it but he's probably busy. He's probably taking the vice captain around for candy again." She said and let her body fall until her head was the only thing resting on the tree. Staring at the sky with the shade covering her, she smiled.

"Did you drink anything?"

"Sake. I got a little drunk from it. I've never drank before but you already know that." She said with her gaze turning to him quickly. She'll ask him some other time.

"Tomoko-chan!" Yumichika's voice hit her like a wall of bricks, making her jump up to look for the feminine man. She spotted him next to Ikkaku whose head was shining a little too brightly for her taste. "What are you doing up there?"

"Relaxing and talking to Jirou-kun!" Tomoko answered, watching her love stiffen at the name of the other man. Rolling her eyes, she started down until she was near them and didn't have to shout. "He's a friend, well ex lover to tell you the truth. Do any of you know where there's a place up for sale that's cheap?"

"Nande?" Ikkaku's voice raised with the question as he raised an eyebrow.

"Ka-san is bothering me because of the fact that I went out to the party. She doesn't like it that I said something about meeting someone which was Ikkaku." She explained with a roll of her azure eyes.

"There's maybe a place that is but I'm not sure. I can look around." Yumichika said. He felt captured quickly by the hug that was given to him.

"Arigatou. Do you know anyplace that I could move in at the moment? I need to get away from her. I've done it before with Jirou but that was when we were seeing each other."

Yumichika got a grin on his face, turning it to his friend. Slapping his bald partner's shoulder, he felt a glare on him but that didn't interest him.

"It's too soon Ayasegawa." Ikkaku growled with his own glare focusing on the feather wearing shinigami that was beside him. That urge to hit him with his zanpaku-to whispered to him to hit the man.

"Please Ikkaku-kun." Tomoko begged, even if she agreed with him. She wanted to get away from her mother though. The faster she was out of the house, the faster she could get her life under her eyes instead of her mother's.

Looking over at the woman, he rolled his eyes at the misty blue orbs that were looking at him. It reminded him of those eyes that he saw on those cartoons with animals when he was in the world of the living. Rolling his eyes once more, he felt her tug on his shihakushô. "Fine."

**Shorter then the last chapter but it was done in one day. I finished watching The Girl who Leapt Through Time and enjoyed it. I really like the ChiakixMakoto pairing even if it made me cry. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Indignant

For the rest of the day she was packing her things, even her futon that was for the floor. With a few help from Jirou who was listening in on the conversation – which earned him a slap – she had everything packed that was needing at least two people.

"You still have these." Jirou's voice made her look up to see him holding up an undergarment that he got her for her birthday one year.

Hissing in annoyance, she marched over and snatched it out of his hand, stuffing it into a bag that had all her clothes. Rolling her eyes as he pulled out more of her undergarments that were for special occasions, Tomoko would snatch them out of his hands and put them in the bags. "Will you quit that? Gez."

Even then she could feel the tension in the air because her ex was in the house that her mother banned him from. Moving some of her bangs out of her face even if it was futile, she went to work on her sleeping robes that were clean. She'll find a way on getting the one she's been using cleaned.

"Toto!" Yachiru's voice bounced into the room as did the person's body. Looking around, she blinked. "Your room's big!"

"Arigatou Kusajishi-chan. Why are you here?" She asked as she ruffled the bright pink hair of the vice captain.

"Baldy, Yun-Yun, and Ken-chan are here. He volunteered to help you move in since Gramps okayed it. I think it's weird that he said it was all right. Normally this doesn't happen. He must think that Baldy did something wrong. Are you going to have a baby?" Yachiru blurted out at the end as she reached up to touch the barmaid's stomach for anything of a child.

"No! I'm not pregnant. I haven't even done that in a long time. And who is this Gramps?" She asked a bit confused at the young girl's nicknames.

"Old man Yamamoto. He's in charge of all of us." That same voice from before wavered in, showing the man that was with Yachiru. She nodded to him and saw him pick up the futon and a few other things.

"Do you need any —?"

"No." Kenpachi stated bluntly and went out of the room.

"He's a bit picky but Zaraki-taicho is really nice especially to Kusajishi-fukutaicho." Yumichika pointed out as he smiled a little. Looking around and seeing another guy in the room picking up her personal items, he raised an eyebrow.

Looking beside her, Tomoko snatched another set of undergarments from Jirou's hands and tossed them into the bags. "If you keep doing that I'm going to cut your hands off."

"Okay fine." He stated and felt a glare on him. He had a feeling it was the guy she was seeing. Shrugging the intense stare off, the flute player walked over to another small dresser that had her tabi in it. Tossing them into the same bag as her panties, he kept feeling that stare on him. "You know something Ikkaku-san. I don't really have feelings left for her. Sure, I still love you but I'm not going to steal her from you."

It was almost like the tan blond could read his mind. Ikkaku rolled his ebony eyes and felt a tug on his shihakushô from the vice captain. Looking down and staring at her, he wanted to toss her back into the barracks.

"Chrome dome what is this?" She inquired as she held up one of the panties that was owned by the woman.

"Uh um Yachiru-chan . . . those are mine. Can I have it back?" Tomoko asked sweetly as she bent down to snatch it away from the vice captain's grip. Once she was close enough, she did and stuffed it into the bag. "How about you guys start grabbing some of the larger stuff? I'll leave some of the clothes that are already packed for Yumichika-kun and Yachiru-chan."

They nodded which wasn't a fun idea to Jirou since he was going to be stuck with the possessive bald shinigami. Grabbing a chest that held some of her belongings which were combs and other personal things, he walked out with the shinigami.

When it was clear, Ikkaku turned his glare onto the tan man that was in front of him. He knew that it was the guy that kissed her forehead that day. He could recognize that blond hair and tan skin anywhere. "So how does Tomoko know you?"

"I was her lover at one time. I thought she explained that today to you guys? Are you seriously that dense?"

Raising an eyebrow and glaring at the man more, he felt that urge to just drop his side of the chest. "I hope you didn't get her pregnant once."

Jirou shook his head and rolled his eyes at the man. "I never did a thing like that to her because her oka-san wouldn't allow us to see each other. She's a bit of a weirdo when it comes to wedlock. She believes that a child should be born in wedlock."

"It sounds like she's jealous that her daughter was getting some while she wasn't." Ikkaku concluded with a grunt as he looked back to see if he was going to run into someone. "So what should I expect from her?"

"I'm not telling. You'll have to figure her out on yourself." The long-haired blond said with a playful smile at what the man was trying to get at.

"You seriously want to say that because I'm holding this chest too. I can drop it and leave you to all the work." Madarame stated, only to feel a glare on him instead of him giving one. Looking at the verde eyes, he chuckled.

"Kuso. She's tender when it comes to certain things but she can also be very . . . what's the word . . . erotic? No, that's not the word. Beautiful. That's the word I'm looking for." Jirou said, only to see if the man would freeze at the word that would bring up thoughts of love making. He got what he wanted to see when he was jabbed in the stomach by the chest.

Rolling his eyes since he played into the man's hands, he started walking again. He wanted to drop it on the guy's toes but with his luck Tomoko would find out. If that happened then there would be hell on loose. Stating his business with the crate to the guard, Ikkaku walked into the Seireitai.

"So this is the Seireitai? I've never been here before. Maybe I should do some business with you guys for parties." The green-eyed flute player stated as he looked around. It would also be a way to keep an eye on his ex to make sure she was all right.

"You'll have to talk to one of the board members for the Men's or Women's Associations. Most likely the women's." Ikkaku grumbled under his breath in case Ise was around at the time.

"Where's your room at? This is getting heavy right about now." Jirou complained as he tried to readjust his grip on the object in order to put feeling in his hand. He didn't achieve what he wanted to do. Sighing in defeat, he continued to follow after the bald shinigami.

He didn't answer the man's question. It would only make it seem slower to get there. Unlucky for him was the fact that it was a total mess in there at the moment. He didn't care for cleaning that much, even with Yumichika after his tail. Rolling his eyes at the thought, he knew he had to clean it since she was going to be there until she could get her own place. Hopefully her things wouldn't make the room cramped. He also needed to warn the guys if they tried anything with her he would kill them.

Setting it down, the blond musician tried to flex his fingers but winced at the smallest movement. "Are you guys going to share a bed?"

"You're getting a little personal there. Don't ya think?" Ikkaku hissed as he brought his sheathed blade to the man's neck. Watching him look at him and the blade, he smiled like he usually did when he was in the mood for a good fight.

"Just asking."

"No." Ikkaku hissed as he brought his blade back to his shoulder where it hung at the moment.

**A bit smaller but it works. All the while I was listening to Trace Adkins because I was in a mood to listen to him. *sighs* Now off to bed since it's after one in the morning when I made this. Depressing.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Dusk

With the last bag of clothes in her arms, her gaze flickering to everywhere in the Seireitai, Tomoko wondered how this was happening. Her world was turned upside down by what her mother was doing, or acting, and sighed. Stopping her footsteps with Yachiru on her back which didn't bother her as much as how her mother was being, she sighed.

"Toto are you depressed?" Yachiru's voice was in her ear, reminding her that she wasn't alone. Looking at the barmaid, she raised an eyebrow.

"A little." She answered truthfully since it wouldn't seem right to lie to the people that were willing to put up with her. Yumichika had run off saying that he wanted to go to the herbal baths so that left her with Kenpachi and Yachiru. Even Ikkaku had disappeared.

"So what do you do? You're not a shinigami so what is it?" Kusajishi's voice asked with that cheerfulness in it. It reminded Tomoko of how her life used to be before she lost her father.

"I work at a bar. It's called Ofukuwake. Kyôraku-kun goes there often when he's allowed to drink by his fukutaicho." The long-haired woman replied, feeling her beloved's captain looking at her. Looking up and meeting the man's gaze, she blinked.

"Where else?"

"My Ka-san's floral shop but its only one day though." She answered the question. She was almost expecting to see the eighth division captain. Looking up, the water colored eyes' woman saw the barracks up ahead. It was going to be so strange. "There are women besides Yachiru-chan here?"

"Yes." Zaraki replied as he took a step closer to the door and opened it for the two. Stepping inside and seeing a few greet them since it was basic protocol, only to have some of them stumble over. "We'll discuss this during dinner. Yachiru-chan will you take her to Madarame's room?"

"Sure. Come on." The pink haired vice captain chimed as she hopped off the barmaid's back and led her to where the man's room was. Looking around, she went down one hall that was to the right and started to hum. "So if you're not going to have a baby then why are you staying with Baldy?"

"Ka-san kicked me out. Well it might as well seem like it with the way she was treating me." Tomoko said as she tried to keep it simple for the child to understand. Looking around like her new friend, she didn't know where she was. "Um Yachiru-chan are we here?"

"I think so."

"You missed the hallway you need Kusajishi-fukutaicho. It's this way." Someone chimed, by the voice it was a man.

Turning on her heel, the blue-eyed woman followed after him with Yachiru behind her. When he stopped and bowed, showing her that she was at the room she needed to be at. Bowing softly back, she turned her gaze to Yachiru who was staring up at her.

"Have fun. Baldy's a lot of fun." The verde eyed child chimed and walked away to go find Kenpachi again. Waving, she saw her new friend waving until she rounded a corner.

Biting her pale lip, Tomoko looked around and heard something fall in the room. Fear held her body still, as if she was actually at the wrong room and someone was doing something in there. Reaching out with the bag in her arm, she formed a fist and knocked.

"Ah kuso!" Ikkaku's voice radiated out of the room, telling her that her fears shouldn't be there. "You can come in!"

Opening the door, she saw him sitting on the floor with a broom sitting on his head and a glare on his face. Holding back a laugh, the long-haired barmaid stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. Setting down her bag of clothes onto her chest, she tilted her head. It reminded her of her brother's room a bit when he was still living with them. He barely kept it clean. "You rarely clean I take it."

"How did you know?" Ikkaku said with a clear hint of sarcasm in his tone. Rolling his ebony eyes and getting up from where he was sitting. That urge to chuck the broom and dustpan out of his room made his fingers itch but he didn't do it. Looking at the woman that was looking around, he sighed. "You can start organizing if you want. I'm going to go get dinner. Want me to bring you back something?"

"Please." She said as she started to look around for something to start on. Her chest was in the corner with was a good thing. It was out of the way and she could set some things on it if need be. He passed her out of the corner of her eye as she bent down to take her futon to lie out so she would know what to do.

It was silent for the rest of the time for her. As she set the bags on top of the chest. It would have to do. Looking around with her blue orbs taking in the room more, she smiled a little. The room had that feel that he was still there in the room but he wasn't. Taking the bag that had her undergarments, she looked around and worked on getting the bags off the chest. Stuffing the bag in so she was worrying about into it, she sighed.

Sticking her bottom lip out a bit, the bluish green haired woman sighed. She hoped that she could get her own place soon so she didn't bother him like this. Setting those bags back on top of the wooden object, she sat down on her futon to stare at everything. "Bothersome."

Getting up after resting, she slid open a door and saw it led outside. Stepping onto the wood boards, she closed the door and sat down with her feet dangling. The sun was just setting which painted the sky multiple colors that reminded her of emotions that people had. "_Gurundo kaketeku anata no senaka wa_ . . ."

Her song was a bit remorseful, almost sad that she was leaving someone so soon. Letting her gaze fall to her lap, she stared at it until something was shoved into her sight. Looking at the bowl of pork kakunidon, she trailed up the arm to stare at the eyes that belonged to the bald shinigami. Taking it and the offered chopsticks, she took a bite of the food.

"I didn't know what you wanted so I just guessed."

"It'll do. I'll have to come along next time so I know what there is to choose from." Tomoko said as she raised the chopsticks to her lips to take another bite. Looking up at the sky, she sighed. "Jirou-kun is kinda perverted at times so if he said anything to you. Just don't listen to it."

Now he tells her. Rolling his eyes and laying his head against a wooden pole, he stared at the sky that held her gaze. It was hard to keep the man's words out of his head. The way he talked about the woman beside him when it came to those intimate moments. It made his skin itch for that touch that it offered. Shaking his head which caused him to hit it in the process, it cleared his mind. "That's hard to do."

"What did he say?" She lowered her voice as someone passed them. Looking over with her chopsticks hanging out her mouth, she raised an eyebrow at the smile that was on his lips. "I'm going to regret ever seeing that man with the way you have that smile on your face Ikkaku."

Shrugging the third seat laid his head back on the pole. "All he said was how amazing you were in bed."

"That baka! Oh the next time I see him. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." She squeaked and stuffed her face with rice and pork.

"That was all he said besides protecting you if anything ever harmed you. He was mostly meaning me though." Madarame grumbled at the thought. Rolling his eyes at the man that was on his mind, he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Oh. I'm still going to give him a piece of my mind for what he said." She growled and finished off her dinner. Setting the bowl in her lap, her gaze turned from the sky to him with her eyes almost dancing with emotion. "What else did he ask? I'm sure he said other things to you."

He wanted to say something but the shinigami wanted to keep his mouth shut. Closing his eyes and grumbling under breath, he opened them to stare at the woman. The bald third seat wanted to keep his mouth shut about what he said but knew it wasn't possible. "He asked if we were going to —"

"Oh Tomoko-chan!" Yumichika's voice cut him off at the right moment which made Ikkaku sigh out in relief. "How was your dinner? Have you taken a bath yet?"

"Um it was fine. As for a bath I haven't taken one yet. I was trying to organize my things so it doesn't fall on his face in the middle of the night." She giggled at the thought.

The ebony haired shinigami nodded as he settled down beside her with his hair settled like it usually was but had a little weight to it by the water. "So what do you have planned tomorrow?"

"Work. I have to go to Ofukuwake around noon until seven tomorrow. The next day I gotta be there by three for happy hour because I gotta do my weekly singing routine." She tried to chime. It seemed like the drunks just wanted to hear one song repeatedly until she got sick of singing it.

He nodded and slung an arm over her even if a bit of disgust crawled over him. "You'll like it here. Won't she Ikkaku?"

"Yeah." The bald shinigami said almost softly as he stared at the sky. He just hoped that no one tried to harm her at the bar or here. If it did happen then he would let all hell break loose.

**Took a couple breaks when I was writing this because my night stand was untidy and I had to make it tidy. *sighs* so how was it?**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Reminiscence

The entire day was almost a blur to her. It had to be the fact that her mind was on the Seireitai that hadn't really chanced since her father was alive. Or it was the fact that she was now living with someone that she should despise. That someone hated her also was willing to put up with her until she found her own place to stay.

"Tomoko-chan is something the matter?" Yoshi's voice woke her from her thoughts. Looking over at the man, she forced a smile on her face like usually. "What were you doing with Madarame from eleventh division yesterday? I saw you walking back and forth from the Seireitai at the café so I was kinda curious."

"I moved out from Ka-san's place again. Ikkaku-san is willing to put up with me until I get my own place to stay. That is if nothing happens between then."

"Like what type of things?" He asked, his gaze turned to the woman that was waiting for an order. He could almost see the difference she was now since she started going out with the bald shinigami.

"Are you as bad as onii-san?" She inquired with her bluish green eyebrow raised at the man. Taking the tray that was filled with an order of sake, she turned on her heel and stared at the man.

"What do you mean by that?" Yoshi questioned with his gaze watching her as she walked away. He didn't seem like the type to be perverted.

Setting down the drinks that were for Ukitake and a few others, which included Kyôraku, she smiled a little. Taking a small breath, the barmaid held the empty tray away and started to walk away. "Just ask if you need anything else Ukitake-kun, Kyôraku-kun, gentlemen."

"Arigatou Tsubaki-san," Kyôraku answered with a cup raised to his lips, "so why did you move into the Seireitai?"

Freezing with a sigh escaping her, she closed her eyes. Turning back and opening the ocean colored eyes, she smiled a little more. It made her wonder how many others were informed of it. How many rumors were going around? "First tell me what you heard or think it is about."

Ukitake blinked and took a drink of the sake. "The only thing I've heard was you are someone's mistress and the only way to keep it hidden you moved in with him."

"Wrong. I'm not sexually involved with anyone. Kyôraku-kun?" She shot down that little rumor that was going through the usually bedridden man's thoughts. Leaning all her weight on one leg, she looked over at the long haired eighth division captain.

"That one seems to be popular. You ran away from home." He guessed with a small shrug.

"Wrong again. I moved out of my Ka-san's house because she was being overbearing and couldn't stand it. So I moved in with Madarame of the eleventh division until I can find a place to call my own which I hope is soon."

"Ikkaku-san? He doesn't seem the type of guy that would let a girl in his room no less let her live with him. Old man Yama actually let that happen." Shunsui inquired with an eyebrow raised and took a sip of his liquor.

Shrugging, Tomoko looked at the tatami mats that were below her. "I'm not sexually involved with him. Just romantically involved, whatever you want to call it."

With that, she left the party to go tend to her other tables. Luckily for her, she only had a few minutes left until her shift was over. Looking out the window that she passed by earlier, she stopped her stride to look at the sky that was turning it into multiple colors before fading into darkness. She'll have to get something for dinner since she probably missed it at the barracks.

Setting the tray down, the blue-eyed woman smiled at her employer and started to the door that led into the kitchen where the time clock was.

"You seem in a lot better mood before? What's this about?" He questioned with his gaze still focused on the food.

"A lot of things. I actually got out of my Ka-san's place so I don't have her intruding on my life. And there's something else but that'll be a secret for now." She chimed with that smile seeming to get a little longer across her face.

Nodding, he went back to work on one of the orders.

Stepping out of the room then building, she smiled at the face that greeted her. "Well I thought you would be hanging out with Yumichika at the dinner table at the barracks."

Ikkaku shook his head at the sentences as his feet took him closer to the barmaid. Taking her waist into his grasp, he held her close as she started walking away from her job. "Why do that when I have to put up with them? Actually I don't really have to if I go out to eat. I just thought that you would like something to eat."

Nodding, the long-haired barmaid looked around for any place that sounded good. Nothing really did though. Sighing, she stopped at a cart that sold finger foods and bought a couple of things. They can hold her off until breakfast the next morning. "Kyôraku-kun and Ukitake-kun were in tonight. I had to dispel some rumors that were going around."

"What type of rumors?" Madarame asked as his ebony eyes flickered to the woman that took the change and started to walk.

Taking a few bites of the onigiri that was in her hands and sighed once it was down. Looking over at the shinigami beside her, she let the silence stretch a little more. "I was someone's mistress and the only way to hide it was moving in. Another was I ran away from home."

Closing his eyes and holding his gut, Ikkaku started to laugh at the rumors that were pathetic. Reaching out for something to hold onto with his free hand, he found nothing to support him. Falling to the ground, he felt like rolling around. "Okashi! Okashi!"

Rolling her eyes, Tomoko took another bite of the rice balls that were in her hands and looked down at the man. Sighing, she wondered how it was funny. "Someone also asked if we were sexually involved."

Those words made him stop laughing at once. It bothered him that someone would try to bother her about something so intimate and personal. It reminded him of her ex that still bothered him. Picking himself off the ground, he brushed himself off and looked at her. "How was your oto killed?"

Laying her head back against her shoulders, she almost could see it coming. Scratching her head quickly, she looked at the hill that was where it all took place and sighed. "I was only a child when I lost my oto. I was out with friends playing on that hill where that tree sits. The next thing we know, there was a hollow attacking, trying to kill us. He appeared out of nowhere and threw himself at the hollow, trying to give us time to escape."

He didn't say anything, knowing that topic had to be tender for her. Feeling her fumble to grasp his hand, he felt her squeeze it for comfort.

"I stayed put, frozen even if he told me all these things of what to do when I run into a hollow. I just froze. He got seriously hurt because of my actions because he was the only one taking on the hollow until reinforcements arrived. He died in front of me in the fourth division barracks. So it was practically my fault that he died." She said, looking up at him briefly. Tears welled up in her eyes but she kept them back. "Since then, because of the fact that it took them so long to get others there to help him, I hated shinigami."

A sigh escaped him as he stopped outside of the room that was given to him. He didn't even realize that they were in the barracks until then when she finished her story. Looking down at the barmaid, he rolled his eyes. "How do you feel about us now?"

"That depends. There's a few that I hate." Tomoko said and looked over her shoulder to see a few of the members of the division. Growling, she approached them and narrowed her eyes. "You, this division is the worst of them all. If I find out that someone harms another member of the fourth division, I'm going to castrate them if it's a guy and shove it down their throat."

Some shrugged it off and went off since she was basically a guest to the division.

Sighing, she turned on her heel and walked toward and into the room. As long as she was far away from the idiots that harmed acquaintances, then she'll have something to say about it. Flopping down on the floor she stared at the ceiling.

Walking in and closing the door behind him, the third seat shinigami stared at the woman that was motionless. "They normally don't listen to people that they don't know or aren't able to take them down. Even with threats."

Rolling her blue-eyes, Tomoko looked up at him and blinked. Something seemed different to him and it made her wonder what was going through his mind.

"Do you want the relationship to have what was discussed earlier?"

Okashi: funny

***sighs* How was it?**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Hesitant

"Do you want the relationship to have what was discussed earlier?" His words seemed like they echoed in the room, as if they were standing out in the open with nothing around them. Looking at the man that was near her, she bit down on her lip. "That is if you want it to."

Sitting up, Tomoko continued to hold her lip where it was. Being intimate can change a relationship, and she knew that. Closing her eyes with a small sigh escaping her, she wasn't sure what to say. They barely knew each other so what would sex do in a fragile relationship? "I don't know."

"You did it with that Jirou guy." Ikkaku's voice slightly raised at the thought of the man. It made him hate him more then anything.

"We were together for almost two years, that's why. I'm sure if Ka-san didn't interfere with the relationship then he most likely have popped the question. But us, we barely know each other. Ikkaku it might ruin the relationship." She tried to explain but knowing him. He wouldn't listen.

Shrugging, he looked over at her. "It's worth a shot. I'm just saying though."

Nodding a little, the sapphire eyed barmaid knew that it was bound to happen. Getting up and taking the few steps that were between them, she held him close, smiling a little. It felt good being close to him, almost like she was made to be doing this to the man. "I have one question."

His gaze turned down to her, seeing her bury her face into his chest before looking up at him. It made him wonder what was going through that mind of hers, especially to the fact that he asked that question.

"If we do become intimate what would happen? What happens if I become pregnant? What would you do then?" Tomoko inquired as her gaze turned to the door. Closing her eyes but something forced her to look at him again. Opening her ocean colored eyes, she stared at the sable eyes that he had.

Ikkaku never really thought of the effects of making love. It was just a thing that he thought was only there to please someone. He never thought that a child would result from the intimate actions. "If it happens, we'll discuss it then."

Nodding, she took a step back and looked at him once more. She never really thought of what might have happened when she was with Jirou. That was until her mother was getting in on the relationship and trying to back her out of it with what might happen. This time she didn't have her mother telling her what to do.

Normally she was talkative but now here she was silent as a winter day. Sitting down on the tatami mats, Ikkaku leaned back until he was staring at the ceiling. What was going through her mind? It bothered him. "Tomoko, you sure?"

"I don't know," was all she could say. She was confused beyond words. Letting her sapphire gaze turned to the man that was laying on the floor, the barmaid bit her lip. Grabbing hold of the door, she opened it and stepped out. That urge to go talk to someone else made her walk out of the Seireitai with only confusion in her system.

It was bothering her that she could barely answer him. She was in love with him so it was only natural that you would give yourself to them. Wasn't it? Or was it the fear of what might happen because of that action that scared her?

Stopping her stride, her eyes lingered on the door that was in front of her. Raising her fist, she let it knock on it and hoped that he was still awake. He was the only person she seemed to be able to talk to about this. Of course there was Jirou but he was probably already asleep.

"Tomo-imouto why are you here?" Kunio's voice answered her, telling her that he was still wide awake even if his eyes told otherwise. Letting her gaze fall off her sibling, she started to play with her sleeve. "What happened? Did Ikkaku-sempai do something to you?"

Feeling his grasp come onto her shoulders, she peeked up at the shinigami and bit her lip. A small sigh escaped her as she was led into the house that was his and Akemi's. Slipping off her sandals, she glanced up to see her brother bending down to catch anything if there was something wrong.

"Imouto tell me what is going on between you and him. If he hurt you, I'll go talk to him right now. You know I will." Kunio's voice turned into an ominous tone which told her that he was trying to protect her again.

Tomoko looked up finally and held her head there so she could watch anything of her brother. The brunette eyes that belonged to him were dark, almost ready to go out of the building to go after the other shinigami. "He didn't do anything to harm me in anyway. He just said something that needs to be thought about."

"I'm scared but curious about it. I also have the feeling that it deals with you personally. Akemi-chan can you come here for a moment?" The sable haired shinigami called out at the end as he looked back to see if there was anything of his fiancé.

Trying to look around the taller person, she had a dreading feeling of the person he called for. What she said earlier about the woman that would soon be family would decide on what the auburn haired shinigami would do. Biting her lip and felt the urge to inch back and go bother Jirou, she stayed where she was.

"Nani? Kunio-kun is something the matter?"

"Yeah. It's called it involves Tomo." The older sibling replied and moved out of the way to show his sister who was looking almost scared of what was going on. Looking back at his bluish green haired sister, he started to go to bed. It bothered him what was bothering her.

"How about we take it outside on the deck? I'm sure you'll feel a little better if we're out there." Akemi chimed softly as she turned her back to the barmaid to take her out to the deck that was located at the back of the house.

She didn't say anything; wasn't sure if her future sister-in-law wanted her to say something. She stopped when the woman in front of her did and walked out into the night air that surrounded them.

"So what's the matter between you and Ikkaku-sempai?" The crimson haired shinigami inquired with a slight incline in her eyebrow. Turning her attention to the woman that was sitting down a few inches away from her, a small smile played on her pink lips.

Tomoko stared at her lap, wanting to say the words that talked about being intimate with someone. She rarely talked to someone about that second life that everyone had when it came to being with someone. Closing her eyes, she bowed her head a little and let go of her lip.

Opening her azure colored eyes, the barmaid looked over at her soon to be sibling and tried to smile. It was hard to smile at something that was a bit serious. "Ikkaku wants – hell I'm not sure if he wants – but he brought up about being intimate. I don't think the relationship is ready for that because of the fact that it hasn't been established for a while now."

Akemi nodded and looked out into the garden that was still being added to. "That's a hard choice to make. The only thing that I can come up with for advice for you and him is be patient. It takes time for something like that but also, you'll know when you're ready for that part of the relationship."

Nodding a little, the bluish green haired barmaid looked up at the sky that was actually exposed to her. Making out a bit of the constellations that were above them, she felt a little bit more at peace with the decision. "I feel like I'm ready for it because of the fact that I was with Jirou for so long but also I don't feel ready. It's complicated."

The auburn haired woman gave a small nod and glanced at the woman out of the corner of her eye. "I don't hate you just so you know. As for what you're in is rely on your heart and not your mind. Even if it might throw you in some crazy situations, it'll be a good way to learn."

Biting her lip softly, the long-haired barmaid nodded slightly. At least the shinigami didn't hate her for having a grudge against the occupation. Getting up, she stretched and looked down at the woman that was still sitting down. Turning her gaze to the sky again, she said, "I'm glad to hear that. Arigatou for the advice."

"It's what girls do, don't they?" Akemi chuckled a little as she rose from where she sat and went to see off her future sibling off. It was a good thing that she turned to them for something that was complicated. She knew everything – that Kunio knew – about what happened with Tomoko so it was easy to see why she was thinking sex was a predicament with someone new.

After slipping on her sandals, she ran through the empty streets of the Rukongai, hearing the distant sound of hollows. It bothered her that they were active at night. Stating her business as for going to the Seireitai, she walked into the maze of alleys that led to probably all the barracks for the Gotei thirteen. Now hopefully Ikkaku didn't ask her where she went and why.

Stepping into the building that was the eleventh division's barracks, she walked through it, keeping an eye out for anyone that she knew. Making her way to the room that she was staying at, she knew he was still awake because there was a light on and there was movement. Stopping and knocking on the door, the barmaid waited for that signal to let her in.

Hearing, she slid open the door and saw him sitting on his futon, polishing and sharpening his zanpaku-to with his sleeping robe on. Meeting his gaze, a small amount of heat escaped on her cheeks as she went over to unroll her futon.

Glancing over every now and then, Ikkaku wasn't sure if she was in a good mood or irritable one. Wanting to hear her say something instead of letting the silence linger in the room, the third seat glanced up from his weapon and turned to look at her. "Where were you?"

"Talking to Kunio-onii and Akemi-chan about what you said. As to that, I think we should wait about it because like I said the relationship is still new and fragile. Like Akemi-chan said, we'll know when we should add that to the relationship," Tomoko replied as she glanced over at the shinigami that was staring at her. "Waiting will give you the most valuable prize."

Nodding a little, the bald shinigami turned to finish cleaning his blade, and set it down with it leaning against the wall. Closing his eyes and hearing the sound of her unrolling her futon, he opened the sable eyes and watched her. At least she was safe, which was the only thing that mattered to him.

**Worked on this for a few days because when I went to work on it one night, I got seriously sick. So the next day – feeling a little better – I worked on the last of it. All the while I was doing that, I was curled up in a blanket with a fire going in the stove. Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Serenity

Ever since that talk, her mind would wonder about what would happen if they did become intimate. Would it cause the relationship to go downhill? What would happen to them? It even felt odd being around him when it came time to going to and getting out of bed.

"Toto!" Yachiru's voice chimed, waking her from her thoughts that were bothering her. The pink haired vice captain hopped up onto the woman's shoulders and ruffled the bluish green hair that the woman had.

"Hai. Yachiru-chan?" Tomoko questioned as she looked up at the child that was sitting on her shoulders. With a small sigh, she turned her attention to the garden that was in front of her. She was just bothered by the fact that he would bring up a question like that when the relationship was just beginning.

"Are you joining us for dinner?" The green-eyed child asked her own question as she slipped down off the woman's shoulders and flopped down on her lap. Looking up at the blue eyes that belonged to the barmaid, she smiled like she was high off sugar again.

"I might."

A nod came from the vice captain who hopped off the woman's lap and ran off to go see if Kenpachi was doing something.

Tomoko's gaze was held by the garden but was soon turned to the sky that had clouds rolling in. She wouldn't be surprised if it was going to rain later on but there was a small possibility of that. For some strange reason she was given the day off.

Picking herself off the deck where she was sitting at, she turned in time to see someone staring at her and she recognized him easily. "Yumichika-kun?"

"Tsubaki-chan. How are you?" The ebony haired shinigami chimed with a small wave to the woman that was in front of him. He could see the curiosity in her gaze, making him wonder what she was curious about. It had to be why he was talking to her.

"Fine. How about you?" She said softly as she kept her gaze on the man. Narrowing her eyes a little, she watched him sit down near the place she was. Whatever he had planned, it didn't seem good to her.

"Fine, fine. Ikkaku wanted me to tell you to go to that hill with the tree on it." Ayasegawa instructed with a small smile on his flawless skin. Turning his gaze to the sky that was above them. He sighed.

Nodding, the long-haired barmaid raised an eyebrow at the bald shinigami's actions. Why was he wanting her to go to the knoll where her father was seriously injured? Turning, she started down the deck but stopped to look back at the fifth seat that was friends with her shinigami. "Why does he want me there?"

"That's a secret. You'll have to go and find out."

Growling out in annoyance, she turned her gaze to what was in front of her and went to the front to get her sandals on. Whatever he has planned it better be good. With her luck, Kusajishi would be mad at her for not going to dinner again. Slipping on the footwear, she stepped out of the barracks and made her way out of the Rukongai. "This best be good Ikkaku."

As she made her way to the location that he wanted her to go to, she slowed a bit in thought. What did he have planned? She really didn't see him all day for some strange reason. Shaking her head at the thoughts that filled her mind, the bluish green haired woman picked up the speed to get to the top of the hill.

Taking the last step that was needed, she stopped with her head tilted a bit at the scene in front of her. Ikkaku was slumped against the tree, his eyes closed with his blade in his arms as if it was the most precious thing to him. She was half tempted to toss a rock or something at him to see if he was awake or not but decided against it. "Ikkaku."

Watching the bald shinigami stir, she smirked a little. His gaze went everywhere before falling on her and he hurried around to get something laid out. With an eyebrow raised at his actions, she took a step closer and stopped.

"Yumichika thought you might like if you had dinner outside of the Seireitai for once." Ikkaku explained as his gaze averted hers but glanced at her face. Setting down Hôzukimaru, the sable eyed shinigami sat down with his hand uncovering one of the dishes that he packed. "I hope you like it . . . I don't really know what you like."

"That'll be fine." Tomoko said softly as she settled across from him and eyed up some of the food that was sitting out for them. Some of them she recognized as dishes from Ofukuwake while others seemed foreign to her. Taking a bite of the meat that he brought, she jumped a little.

"You like?" He questioned with his chopsticks holding some rice to his lips. Taking a bite, he watched her as she took another bite of the meat.

"Hai. Delicious." She chimed and went for a bite of rice. Turning her attention to him fully, she smiled. "Arigatou Ikkaku-kun."

He smirked a little before letting it fall to an emotionless line. As long as she enjoyed what was bought, it didn't matter to him.

"Ikkaku. About what you said yesterday, maybe some time when you're not so busy being a shinigami." Tomoko said and watched as he paused from taking a piece of beef into his chopsticks' grasp. He almost reminded her of a statue with the lack of movement he was giving her. When he did move which was a nod, she went on eating.

**A shorter chapter because I didn't feel like it needed a lot also I'm about ready to fall asleep. Evil medicine for a cold. *sighs* Please review, favorite, or alert.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Gratify

Her mind wondered to a few things as she served people. She wondered when her brother's wedding was going to be since it was coming up. She wondered how everything will turn out between her and Ikkaku.

"Where were you yesterday?" Yoshi's question scared her almost out of her skin.

Glancing over at the bartender, she smirked a little. She wasn't sure why she was given a day off yesterday. Taking a tray and dropping off an empty tray, she turned on her heel and went to go deliver the sake. "I'm not sure. Ask Daichi about it."

She didn't hear anything from the man and set the sake down on the table. Glancing up, she smiled a little at the set of people that were her customers. One of them she recognized almost immediately since he stuck out from the rest. She could recognize that blond hair from anywhere. "So why are you exactly here Jirou?"

"Just making sure he isn't harming ya." He yelped the last word when the tray landed on his head. Glaring up at his ex, he rubbed the spot that made contact with the object that was in her hands. "I'm just saying. I gotta look out for you because I'm sure your onii-san is doing that."

Rolling her sapphire eyes, she turned her back to the man that she hurt. It didn't bother her that he was acting like this because of the fact that Ikkaku was from the eleventh division and he barely knew the bald shinigami. Glancing up when the bell on the door rang, she smiled a little more. Speak of the devil.

He was with the regular guy that he was with. She didn't know his name but when she glanced at the clock, she finished one last delivery and clocked out.

"You shouldn't have lost track of time Tomoko?" Daichi taunted playfully as he waved a spatula at the woman. Feeling the heated but playful glare from her, he chuckled. "Have a good day today."

"What do you mean? I get to stay here and be a paying customer probably." She pipped in and watched as his eyebrow rose at what she stated. Knowing that the man had a curiosity of a cat at times, she leaned against a wall. "I'm seeing someone."

He nodded a little with the eyebrow still raised. "What does he do besides visit here?"

"Shinigami."

Letting go of the spatula that he held in his hand, Daichi strolled over and placed a hand on the barmaid's forehead to see if she was sick or anything. She didn't feel hot to him but he still kept his hand on her forehead. "Did I hear you right or did you bite your tongue Tomoko?"

"I said it right and no I didn't bite my tongue. I am seeing a shinigami and you're burning the food." She stated bluntly and left the kitchen for her boss to do his job. Sighing to herself, she looked around and found them in one of the separated rooms. "Is it all right if I join you two or are you discussing something?"

Iba's gaze went to the barmaid that just got off work and raised an ebony eyebrow. Nodding slowly, he watched as she walked across the room and sat down beside the bald shinigami that enjoyed drinking with.

"Madarame-san, is that the woman that wanting to hurt you or whatever that day?" Tetsuzaemon inquired as he pointed to the bluish green haired woman that smirked a little at the words.

"Is there any other woman with this color of hair?" She asked her own question as she pulled on a lock of her unique hair. Looking at it herself, she was only reminded of the man that protected her from the hollow that took his life with the wounds it gave him. Glancing at the yakuza hair styled shinigami, she forced a little bigger smile on her face as she felt Ikkaku's own gaze on her. Sighing a little, she let the smile falter and answered, "yeah, I am."

"So are you guys friends now or are those rumors of someone moving in at the eleventh division barracks true?"

"They're true Iba." Madarame replied as he took a drink of his cup of sake and glanced down at the woman that was by his side. He wondered what other kind of rumors were floating around the Gotei that made people ask stupid questions. "Aren't you on the clock?"

"Nope. Just got off a few minutes ago. So you're stuck with me unless Yachiru sniffs me out." Tomoko complained slightly since it seemed like the child shinigami had a nose to find her when they were playing hide and seek.

"I highly doubt that because Yumichika is stuck with fukutaicho." The bald shinigami stated with the cup raised to his lips. Closing his eyes and trying to figure out what to say since it was just supposed to be between him and Iba, he sighed slightly. "Don't you have to do something?"

"Not really." She said with her hearing taking in the hint of him not wanting her there. Raising from her seat, she bowed and made her leave. As she made her way toward the doors, she slipped on her sandals and walked out into the sunlight. It seemed like playing with Yachiru was better then anything else.

"Did he ignore you or something?" Kunio's voice made her look over to see her sibling and soon to be sister-in-law walking. Stopping his gait, he raised an eyebrow at his sister who was just standing in the doorway of the bar.

"No. I just got off." It was a simple lie to her only sibling. It wasn't like she lied to him before but he always seemed to find out the truth with time. Looking down the street in some vain hope of seeing the bright pink haired child, she sighed a little. It was better than going to the Seireitai by herself.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" Akemi asked as she looked around her fiancé to her soon to be sister. Smiling a little but noticing the exhausted look on the woman's face, she blinked.

"A little. I'm sure Ka-san doesn't want to see me because of the fact that she's the one being a bitch. It's all her fault for acting this way." Tomoko said, knowing it was all true about her mother. Rolling her eyes at the woman that cared for her, the bluish green haired barmaid followed after the two.

"She's still mad just so you know. That's all she wanted to talk about at first. As she put it, it wasn't her fault. It was your blind desire to be screwed. I still expected her to say fuck instead of screw." Kunio said with his own eyes rolling. It made him want to hit his head on something with the way his own mother was acting toward Tomoko being an adult.

"Go figure." The sapphire eyed woman groaned. Feeling her brother grab hold of her shoulder, she looked up at the shinigami and smiled a little. "If you're wondering Ikkaku and I are fine."

Nodding and wanting to hear it even if he still wanted to interrogate the third seat, he stopped his steps and tilted his head at the woman before him. Letting go of his fiance's hand, he smiled. "Oto-san would be proud of you."

"Why do you think that?"

Looking around and letting his gaze fall on various things that reminded a little of his father, he smirked a little more. It was hard to say. There were so many things that he would be proud of her for that it was a hard thing to explain to his only sibling. Letting the silence drag on, he let his gaze fall back on the barmaid in front of him. "I'm not sure but he would be. Maybe it'll be the fact that you stood up for what you wanted to do with your life. Or that you're trying to be happy with everything that's going on. Who knows what he might be proud of."

"I hope so." Tomoko whispered as she played with her sleeves and looked down at the plain cloth. "I mean the only thing I can do is get married off to someone, have kids and be a homemaker."

"You're more then that," Akemi said as she stopped the woman's hands from fidgeting with her plain yukata. Seeing her look up at her, she smiled. "This is what I heard about what happened in the world of the living. In one of the countries there, they had this big movement that women led for their own right to vote or whatever. Women are actually doing a lot more compared to what we do here."

It didn't seem possible since men usually degrade women in someway. That was one of the things that bothered her about men. Sighing to herself, the long-haired barmaid met the other woman's gaze. "Is this one of those perks of being a shinigami? Knowing what's going on in the world of the living?"

"Yep!" Kunio finally spoke up and lead the way to the gate. Hearing them follow after him with chatter, he smirked to himself. At least they get along now. It was better then the wedding being hostile between the two but it most likely will be with the fact that his mother was being so oppositive on Tomoko seeing someone.

Looking up at the sky as Akemi explained a few things to her, the bluish green haired woman smiled a little. Even if it felt like Ikkaku didn't want her around anymore, maybe it was the fact that she said something about being intimate or business, she sighed. She actually felt free for once. It felt good being able to talk about something other then orders to customers.

**A slower chapter because I was losing my train of thought. The reason being was while I was writing this I was talking to Ali-chan about an idea she brought up a few days ago. Also, I feel a lot better thanks to taking Nyquil before going to bed. I actually feel like I'm at 100% even if my lungs aren't. Evil asthma. Please review, favorite, or alert.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Desire

Tomoko's gaze was focused on a book that she enjoyed reading when she was given the chance as she laid in her futon. Glancing over at the lantern that was in the room, she hoped that it didn't go out all of a sudden and jumped when the door slammed open to show Ikkaku who looked like he saw better days. He must have gone to the sparing area before showing up. "Hi."

He nodded and flopped down onto his futon that was already rolled out. His body didn't ache like it used to when he put it through what he does but it still felt stiff. Closing his eyes and wanting to get sleep, he opened them again. "Did you lay out my futon?"

"Yes. I thought you might want it that way because I didn't know when you were showing up." She said as she flipped the page. She just wanted to sleep all day tomorrow so she didn't have to see her mother at all but it wasn't going to be possible. Either her brother or Akemi would track her down and drag her out of bed.

"Arigatou." Ikkaku said softly, almost reminding him how harsh he was to her that day. He hoped that she got her own place soon so seeing each other like now didn't kill the relationship. He didn't want that because besides fighting others, he actually felt happy without the violent actions. Glancing over at the woman, he sighed a little. "You didn't get my sleeping clothes ready either?"

"If I start doing that, and acting like a slave, I'm gonna be killing your ass Baldy." Tomoko threatened with her gaze still on the book. Hearing a cackle from the man, she turned her gaze to the man and rolled her azure eyes. That urge to toss the book at him whispered in the back of her mind but she held it in her grasp. "I called you bald dumb ass."

"I'm not bald dammit! I shave my head!" Ikkaku yelled as he hurried off his futon and shook her shoulders to get her attention. Seeing the blue eyes look at him, he glared a little more. "What did I tell you before? I'm not bald. I shave my head."

"Is that why it shines so brightly in the sun and moonlight?" The long-haired barmaid wondered with a snicker of her own.

Glaring at the woman, he let go of her shoulders and got up. Reaching over and grabbing hold of his sleeping robe, he started out of the room. Looking at the woman that was turning her attention back to the book, he walked over and grabbed the object. Tossing it over his shoulder and seeing her getting ready to protest at the action, he captured her lips harshly.

"What was that for?" The bluish green haired barmaid asked when he released her for a breath. Her lips tingled like before but there was more pressure to the touch then the others. Glancing at the ebony eyes, she smirked a little before letting it fall into an emotionless line like before. "You jerk. You hurt my book."

"Who cares?" Madarame muttered as he felt that urge to just take care of getting bathed made his feet start to carry him away. He forced himself to stop and look back at the woman that he would be leaving. Something inside him wanted to continue the kiss, so he could get to know how the woman acted when she withered beneath him. He wanted to know how she would respond to him when he gave her everything he had.

Watching the third seat leave, Tomoko turned her attention to her discarded book that she was interested in before he threw it over his shoulder. She wanted something else though. She knew what that desire was and who it was for. Closing her eyes with a flop against the futon, she growled in annoyance. It seemed like things weren't on her side anymore. "Kuso!"

Almost expecting him to show up at any second with that goofy smile he gets when he gets done fighting someone, she jumped at every bit of sound that was made out in the hallways. When it did get quiet, she would settle down but would react the same way as before. She was wanting to be at the second division because they most likely be quiet compared to these people.

When the door did open, the young barmaid turned her gaze away from the shinigami that was walking into the room with his shihakushô in his arms and sleeping robe around his figure. It was opened to the point that it showed off his torso – much like the men at the division – letting her see the scar that was on the left side of his body. How did he get the scar? She barley knew what he did since he was a complete mystery to her.

"Aren't you going to go get your bath?" Ikkaku inquired with his gaze turning toward the woman that was turning her attention off him. Flopping down on top of the fabric that made up the futon, he looked over to see her raising from where she was.

With a small nod, she grabbed her things and went to go get that done before heading off to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for her since she has to put up with her mother. Just thinking about it made her bow her head in almost defeat when something latched onto the end of her yukata. Looking down and seeing his hand on it, made her wonder why he was trying to keep her away from something he asked her if she was doing or not. "Nani?"

Madarame didn't answer the question that was directed to him but instead pulled on the material until she was in reach. Pulling the woman down, he heard a small squeak escape her when she connected with his lap. Fear, and other dazing emotions filled her ocean blue eyes, making him smirk a little. It was almost a familiar feeling having her this close to him with one desire on his mind.

"Ikkaku?" Tomoko asked with her hands reaching up to push her away from him, so there was more space between them. It seemed almost better to have a little space between them because of what might happen to them echoed in her subconscious. The thought of being intimate ruining this relationship made her want to cherish more then just adding the subject that might destroy it.

"Hm?"

A shiver raced through her body, almost responding to his voice the way it used to when she was this close to Jirou. Biting her lip to keep herself silent, to make him wonder more about her, the bluish green haired barmaid smirked a little against her previous action.

With an eyebrow raised at her actions, the third seat kept an eye on the woman that was in his grasp, watching her as she pushed herself closer to him when she was trying to get away from him a few seconds ago. His breath hitched at the touch of a butterfly kiss that was against the bare skin the robe showed, making him slightly growl.

Hearing the rumble escape the man that she was intending to torment, Tomoko let her hand grasp his neck gently, bringing him down until their lips could touch. It felt normal, as if they've done this before. It felt perfect; almost destined but she felt that way when it came to her previous lover.

Narrowing his eyes, the bald third seat let his hand grip the light obi and started to undo it. Watching her as she let her body fall from his so he could pull the long strip of cloth away, he smirked. She was seeming obedient when it came to being the uke of the relationship. "Anata ga hitsuyou desu Tomoko."

Grasping the open part of the sleeping robe that was plain with only a design of two cranes at the bottom, her gaze stayed on the thin line that was his scar that fell over his shoulder and chest. "Where did you get this from?"

"That Ryoka invasion. I fought one." Ikkaku kept his voice low, as if it was a complete secret that she should only know. Reaching up with the fabric falling from his grasp, he gripped her face gingerly, as if it might cause her to dislike her. Pressing her lips against his, he smiled. It felt different from being in a relationship that was only based on sex. He almost liked this kind of relationship.

Nodding against the touch that caused shivers to race through her body that seemed impatient to get on with what would happen. Tomoko broke the contact. It shouldn't bother her that he was out on the front line but yet he was and it did bother. Resting her forehead against his shoulder, staring at the pale outline of the battle memory, she sighed. "So you put yourself in harms way? Which one was it because I heard there was at least five."

"Have you seen any of them?"

Shaking her head as an answer, he huffed. Pulling away to look at the man, she averted her gaze until he grasped her face gently again. Seeing the adoration that he had for her made a smile stretch her lips. It was a good feeling to know that he was happy with her. Resting her lips against the pulse of his body, she nipped slightly, feeling him jerk at the touch.

"Jerk." Ikkaku hissed as he let go of her and went to grasp the yukata. Closing his sable eyes and taking in the darkness, he let his hands almost act natural. This time, however, she wasn't a woman that he could toss aside in the morning. She was something else. She was different from the other women that he bedded in the past.

Feeling the rush of cooler air touch her shoulders, she pulled away to look at the shinigami that was hers. That was the only thing she thought he was: hers. Smiling, she felt more of her skin become exposed until the fabric was gathered at her elbows and covering her still. Looking at him, seeing his eyes open, she hugged him gently at first. "Aishiteru."

That word made his heart act differently entirely. It jumped like it normally did when he saw her but it almost stopped on him. Watching her sapphire eyes focus on him, he felt her hands work on the sleeping robe that was supposed to stay on his body. Shrugging – helping the barmaid – he tried to get her own clothing off so it would be easier for both of them.

Dropping her arms to her side, Tomoko felt the yukata fall until it pulled around her lap, making her stand up to step out of it. This moment felt perfect to her. Kicking the clothing away since she would have to find a clean one to wear in the morning, she settled back onto his lap.

Pressing his lips tenderly against the crook of her neck, the shinigami pulled her close. He prayed that no one would ruin this moment because it seemed to be the best one of them all. Those words of endearment, what she felt about him, echoed in his mind, reminding him of how she felt about the shinigami. "Daisukida yo."

With each kiss that he pressed against her skin, it felt like fire danced where he previously was. A soft gasp escaped her as each touch was lower then the last until it was nestled against her collarbone. Closing her eyes and feeling the touches leave her, she opened her eyes but was greeted by a kiss on her pale lips.

Letting his hand grasp the object that held her hair in a bun, he pulled it out and tossed it somewhere that didn't matter to him. Seeing the mass fall around the barmaid that was his, he smirked. Laying the woman down, the ebony eyed shinigami hovered over her, watching her.

"I want to stay here forever if I was given a chance. With no interruptions." Tomoko stated with a small laugh to her voice but was silenced by a caress across her bosom. As the touch lingered on one, almost making her feel like she was on fire, her back arched in an answer to him.

"I do too." Ikkaku replied. He knew that it wasn't possible. He had to go out in battle to keep the Hollows under control. He didn't want anything to happen to her if they didn't go uncheck. He didn't want to see the tears causing the blue colored eyes turn into raging waters by the tears. Reaching and untying the robe, he shrugged it off, tossing it away.

Meeting the woman's gaze, he swore he saw that she was mentally ready which she was. She wasn't new to this sort of thing. She was already with someone all ready before they met and it still bothered him. Closing his eyes and hissing out in annoyance at the thought of the blond, he felt that urge to back away from what he was about ready to do. He couldn't though.

"Something the matter?" The bluish green haired barmaid questioned as she rose from where she laid. He almost look tormented from whatever was going through his mind. Letting her hand rub across his arm, he turned his attention to her.

"N-no." Ikkaku stuttered as his sable eyes opened to stare at the beauty that was going to be his and only his. He'll make sure of that. Capturing her lips almost roughly, he wasn't sure if it was a good thing to do yet. Watching her eyes close, he smirked a little and asked against her lips, "do you want this?"

Tomoko nodded, sending some of her unique hair falling on her forehead. A small gasp came from her as he entered. It made her feel uncomfortable at how it felt since she hadn't been doing in a long while. Opening her eyes once more, she saw content, pleasure and other emotions dance across the third seat's face, making her smile.

A small huff came from Madarame as he buried his face into her shoulder, feeling her own breath fall on him. "Tomoko kuso."

Smirking, the young barmaid pressed her mouth against the heated skin that belonged to the man that was on top. Nodding once more, feeling him start the rhythm that would increase over time, she wrapped her arms around his torso the best she could.

She seemed almost tight to be someone that was experienced in this. Shaking his head, the bald third seat took a ragged breath as that familiar feeling of what felt like the spoils of battle filled him again. It started slowly but soon started to grow bigger with each thrust that he added to the relationship that was between them.

"Itsumo demo aishiteru yo." Tomoko purred against the torrid skin, feeling him tense up at the words that escaped her mouth. Glancing over at the profile of the man the best she could, the long-haired barmaid could almost see that he was scared at the words. It was like he didn't have any sense of commitment to him.

Nodding slowly, the third seat of the eleventh division wasn't sure what to say back. Those words were almost binding her to him, making him hers and just that. What if something happened later on down the line that makes them hate each other? What then?

Closing her eyes, wishing for something other then grunts and other din from the man that was going to be on top. He'll always be the one that'll lead the relationship because of reasons that can't be explained.

Feeling the release, Tomoko felt him slump onto her, making her want to push on him to get him off. Feeling the heated breaths that bothered her, she smiled a little. It seemed like the choice of words that she spoke were too soon to be let out. Letting go of the torso, she tried to get out from under the man, knowing it was time to get him out so they could be two beings once more.

Closing his eyes and listening in Tomoko rush around to get her things so she could get a bath, he sighed. It seemed like a distance was starting to go between them. He didn't want to blame it on the words that she spoke though. It had to be in the heat of passion that caused her to say those things. It still concerned him. "Ai wa moumoku."

It was true because he knew that it made a lot of people blind to what the other's true intentions were. Thinking about when he heard of Shiba's death made him think that love was a weak emotion that only caused death.

Floating in the water, her hair pinned so it wouldn't touch the steamy water, a sigh escaped Tomoko. It almost seemed like Ikkaku wasn't wanting to hear those words. "Maybe something might happen to us. I hate this."

Anata ga hitsuyou desu: I need you

Aishiteru: I love you

Daisukida yo: I Love you

Itsumo demo aishiteru yo: I will love you forever

Ai wa moumoku: Love is blind

***sighs* Finished writing this while I was listening to Jeffree Star. Lol So how was this chapter. Got all translations from Learn Japanese on Facebook. I'm glad they posted it.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Befuddle

Ever since that day, her mind wondered about a lot of things. Ever since that day, that contact never seemed to stop between the two. It was almost as if they just wanted to be that close to each other and at times it bothered her. For all she knew she was going to be carrying his child and who knows how he'll react to that.

Even now her mind was on that tender subject that should be a great thing when you're with someone that'll be with you forever. They won't be like that though. There would be something that might cause a rift between them. She could almost see it, even a week later.

Blinking and making it look like she was watching her brother getting married to her now practically best friend sister-in-law, she knew her mother wasn't in the happiest of moods. She was there because of the fall out that happened between the two. That woman refused to have anything to do with her and she had a feeling it's because of the fact that she actually has someone.

Listening to the words that were so distant to her, knowing that she'll never have this day when she has someone, Tomoko sighed to herself. Glancing over, she could almost see the slight tint to the second division captain's cheeks since she was supposed to witness the event, along with the sixth division captain. Snickering at the two – even the Kuchiki looked like a statue – the bluish green haired woman smiled.

Kunio found his happiness, which only made her want to find her own. Closing her eyes and listening to the vows that were being shared, she was slightly jealous at the two. It also made her confused at her own intentions. She felt more then just lust for the third seat but what did he feel toward her?

Rising when she was supposed to, her hands started to clap when the priest presented the now newlyweds to the group. Seeing the smile on their faces made a small smart on her heart.

Akemi stopped with her now husband at her sister-in-law's side and smiled. Taking hold of the barmaid's hands, she shook them and continued to smile. "How about you look in the back?"

Blinking in confusion, the barmaid turned as her family walked away and blinked once more. Even if he was in his shihakushô, he was looking dressed for the formal occasion that was going on in her family. Why did Akemi point him out when her thoughts were confusing her?

Following the other guests to the location of the reception, she was pulled away from everyone else and into a grasp that she was now familiar with. Glancing to the side, she felt his lips peck her on the cheek quickly, causing a small smile to stretch her lips. "Why are you here? I thought you said that you dislike these kinds of things."

"It's called I had a little brat after my tail since she seems to favor you, along with Yumichika." Ikkaku grumbled. Rolling his jet black eyes, he didn't say the reason why his friend wanted him to go. It seemed to embarrassing to do so.

Nodding, she followed after everyone, wanting to see if the two actually shoved cake in each other faces like how they talked. Feeling his grasp on her waist loosen a bit, she glanced at him quickly but turned it back to what was in front of her.

"So how is your relationship with your oka-san?" Madarame inquired monotone. It was a tough subject for him also since the woman actually started screaming at him for taking away her daughter and corrupting her once more when she finally became pure again. He was still slightly convinced the woman was drunk or something.

"Sucking. You know that she screamed at me at the flower shop after that . . . night." Reminding herself of that first night made her heart ache almost. It was barely a memory from all the other nights that they shared but it seemed like there was something else bothering him or her. She wasn't sure who it was bothering.

"I don't see why she screamed at you. It was for no apparent reason. Like she did to me." Ikkaku hissed at the bitter memory of the older woman that took all her frustration out on him because he did what he did. Rolling his eyes, he stopped following when she stopped her stride. Looking down, he glanced up.

Her hands were grasped again by Akemi who dragged her off. Tomoko wasn't sure why she was being dragged off but it scared and confused her.

"Tomoko." Kunio's voice made her even more scared because it was now involving her brother. As he bent down to get at eye level with the woman, she blinked.

"Nani?"

Smiling like he usually did, the mud brown eyed shinigami slapped her shoulders playfully and smiled even more. "You are planning on continuing the relationship with Ikkaku-sempai?"

Nodding slowly, the young barmaid blinked for a few seconds and stayed still. It was like she was in a cage with demons that would attack if she moved one inch of anything. Why was he asking her about her relationship with the bald shinigami? "Nande?"

"Just wondering." The older sibling chimed only to grunt at the blunt force that was on his ribs.

"Quit fooling around goofy. The other day we found a cheap place for you to live in. It's not that far from the bar, perfect size for someone that's starting out. Of course it'll need work which is a given thing for something that's cheap. If you want, we can check it out or you can with Ikkaku-sempai or Jirou-kun." The auburn haired beauty clarified as she glanced up at her newlywed husband.

Bowing, knowing that this was great news compared to hearing something that contained their mother, she smiled. "Arigatou. I can't thank you enough you two. Why were you doing that when you have your wedding to look forward to?"

"One, you're my only sibling. Two, your family even if Akemi isn't blood related. Three, we thought you were getting sick and tired of being around all the testosterone." The ebony haired man stated as he looked at the sky to count off what was the facts.

It was the truth. She was getting sick and tired of being around all those men. There were barely any women in the division and it surprised her. There weren't even enough to make a handful. Sighing, the sapphire eyed barmaid bowed once more. "Arigatou. I'll see to it as soon as I can."

"So how is your relationship with sempai?" The bride asked with a small smile on her painted lips. Tilting her head a little, letting some of the hair that wasn't in the bun fall to the side, she saw a somewhat nervous smile come across her family's face. "Don't tell me he's a big fat jerk."

"He isn't. He's sweet, caring, and very interesting." Tomoko said with a couple tugs to her kimono sleeve. Looking at the ground, feeling an arm wrap around her waist like before, she knew that it was Ikkaku. It was almost like he didn't allow her out of his sights when he wasn't doing anything that consists of sparing, eating, sleeping, bathing, and taking care of hollows.

"Speak of the devil and he shall come."

Glaring playfully at her brother, she looked up at the bald shinigami that was beside her. Biting her lip since it bothered her still that he was acting a bit different from before. It was almost like he wasn't putting his heart into things that he normally would have. Whatever it was, it made her worry about what was going on.

"How are you Ikkaku-sempai? Of course how is Zaraki-taicho and Kusajishi-fukutaicho?" Akemi questioned with an almost fake smile on her face. Seeing a familiar hardness in the sable eyes of the third seat made her wonder if the relationship was true or not. She'll have to ask her sister-in-law when she got a chance.

"Fine. They're both fine." Ikkaku answered, glancing down at the woman beside him.

Blinking, Tomoko grasped the third seat's hand and squeeze it a little. She felt uncomfortable with that bit of tension in the air. Whatever it was being caused from, she wanted it to stop soon. Looking at her sibling and his bride, she smiled a little. "Yachiru-chan is really sweet. I really enjoy her company."

**A shortish chapter compared to the usually almost four papers that I do. I guess I wanted to read Betrayed by P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast so bad or something else. So how was it?**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Anxiety

Something felt wrong, as if it wasn't supposed to be there or it was misplaced. However, it felt like it was her body that was misplaced at that moment and she couldn't put a finger on it. Something made her anxiety to race until she felt claustrophobic in the building she was in. Even the people made it feel more crowded to her.

"Thanks for the hard work." Yoshi chimed like he always did.

Nodding, she left the bar and saw that Ikkaku wasn't waiting like always. He was put on a mission. She tried to reassure herself that as she made her way down the street to check out the place that her sibling and his wife were talking about.

Stopping at the location, she peeked in and nodded. They were right. It was going to be work but it wouldn't be enough to kill off.

"So this is surprising to see you all by yourself. Usually you're with that shinigami of yours." Jirou's voice caused Tomoko to jump at the sudden noise that was close to her. Snickering a little, he peeked in with her. "Plan on buying it?"

"If I have enough Kan to do so." She answered and peeled away from the glass. She could almost picture herself there with Ikkaku. But with the way things going at that moment, she felt like there was barely anything of Ikkaku. It's only been a couple weeks since Kunio got married so she shouldn't be feeling like this.

"Why the long face? Don't try to lie because there's something bothering you. It's all over your face." The blond flute player inquired as he kept his attention on his ex. Something about her pale skin bothered him. Inwardly he hoped that it didn't have anything to do with that shinigami.

"Can we walk and talk?" She asked her own question and saw a nod. As she started the slow steps, she looked at the hill that had so many haunted memories and shook her head a little. This feeling that was over her all day made her wonder what was wrong with her. It just made her want to stay away from the Seireitai for a little more, as if it was the cause of this emotion.

"Any time."

A small nod came from the barmaid. "It started the day before I got screamed at by Ka-san. I mean the lecture, screaming, cutting all ties to me scream that Kunio told you about. Well, I . . . I became intimate with Ikkaku. During it, he became distant. It bothers me. It shouldn't because people do become someone else when it comes to that point at time but this was different."

Nodding and listening to the woman's problems, he glanced at her. What she was saying was making him wonder if the guy wasn't just using her. Narrowing his verde eyes at the thought of her being just used for that, Jirou wanted to find the shinigami that was the topic at the moment.

"It continued since then. I've given him my all whenever we do that." Tomoko explained, biting her lip and letting some silence in. It felt good to get everything out and letting the silence take it all away. It didn't take away the feeling she was getting from deep inside her. "I haven't confronted him about it because of our schedules. I have a strange feeling that something might be wrong with him or our relationship."

"Are you sure you're not overreacting? Maybe he thought he was good at that moment." Jirou tried to make up lies for the bald shinigami to cover his tail. He wasn't sure why he was doing it though. Sighing and seeing the fear gripped in the azure eyes, he knew there was no changing the woman. Slinging an arm over her shoulder, he sighed once more. "Tomo-chan. He just might be busy with something. Ever think of that."

"I know he is Jirou. It's just that . . ."

"Just what?" He asked.

Biting her lip and playing with her yukata sleeve, she stared at the fiddling she was doing. It seemed like the only thing she could do at that moment. Tomoko's gaze turned to the tan flute player that was beside her and almost felt safe again with him near her.

The feeling that she had all day almost double again as they got out of the Rukongai and to the hill where she usually went to clear her mind. It felt good to be getting out of somewhere crowded and loud. Now she could get her thoughts aligned and figure out where this feeling was coming from.

"Anything else?" Jirou questioned with his gaze turning to the barmaid that was beside him.

"I think we're growing distant. I think that Ikkaku and I are growing distant because of the fact that we brought sex into the relationship so soon. I'm sure an idea for thinking that it would work. Kuso." Tomoko complained as she was sat down at the base of the tree. Staring up at her friend who sat down beside her, she sighed. "I don't think there's anyone out there for me Jirou."

"There is." He stated almost quickly. Hearing those words of putting herself down made him just want to find the shinigami that was causing her to feel like this. It had to be that old feeling of wanting to be close and protect her like he used to do when they were a couple. Maybe he still had feelings for the barmaid and didn't realize it until now. "I'm sure there is someone out there for you. You just gotta keep looking."

"You sound like Kunio when we broke up. You know what? After that happened and I thought I was ready to see someone, he set me up with a shinigami from the second division because he thought we would be good together. The guy turned out to be a closet pervert."

A snort came from the blond haired man as he tried to keep from laughing at the announcement. It was random but hearing her start to crack up was a good feeling. It was good hearing the woman that he still cares for laughing with him.

"Also, I'm afraid that I might be pregnant." Tomoko's words cut into the silence, stilling it as it hung around them. Placing a hand on the area where a child might be growing as she thought of it made the fear double once more. This had to be the subject that was causing the worry.

"I'm not sure how you can find out."

"Yachiru-chan said that the Research and Development team came up with a device similar to the one the world of the living has. It detects hormones that are produced when someone's pregnant. It's a neat invention that someone made." The long-haired barmaid said as she looked out onto the Rukongai with her sapphire eyes closing. Laying her head onto the bark, she wanted to know if she was or not.

Scratching his head in confusion, he wondered what else the world of the living came up with over the years. Looking at the sky, the silence around them bothered him. Jirou's gaze turned to the unique haired beauty and asked, "do you want to try one?"

Opening her eyes and nodding, she knew what she had to do. She had to know if she was carrying a child or not. Getting up and tugging him up – almost like when they were seeing each other – she wanted to rush down the hill and back into the crowd. Wanting to get her hands on the object made her almost trip over for the speed they were picking up.

"If you are? What are you going to do then?" Jirou asked loudly as he followed after the woman that was eager to figure out what was going on in her body. If she was, it made him wonder how the shinigami would take it. Would he take it with open arms or cast her aside? Would the child have hair was the big issue also?

Sighing as he saw her stop at a general store ahead of him, he picked up the pace a little more to get beside her. He knew that she was scared. He would be too if he was in her shoes. Shaking his head and feeling the blond locks hit his nose, Jirou felt her grasp his hand tightly for support. "You can do it."

She let go of his hand and went inside in search of what she was looking for.

Leaning on a pole, his gaze followed a few people he recognized from various places. Smiling at a few that he played at, he waved at them. Looking back into the store, seeing her look around almost nervously, he sighed. He didn't blame her for feeling this way. Finding out if you were bearing a child was a big thing in someone's life. It also didn't help the fact that they weren't married so the shinigami could do anything. He could disown her like her own mother or anything else.

Feeling a tug on his shirt, he looked down to see her holding a burlap sack with an object in it. "Find it okay?"

"Yeah." The one word answer wasn't like her. Tomoko was usually chatty about things but now she wasn't. The fact that she might be carrying the child of the man that she was growing distant from was the main problem. Following her ex lover to his place so she could figure out what was going on, she held the object to her chest tightly. How it was given to the public was a surprise to her.

"Don't be scared. A baby is a beautiful thing. You'll make a wonderful mother." Jirou tried to reassure the woman as they stepped into the apartment like place. Watching her scurry to the bathroom, he was glad that he didn't change placed like he wanted to at first when they broke up. Opening a window and sitting by it, a small sigh escaped him. It was bothersome.

Closing his eyes and resting his head on the sill, the instrument player could almost account how many times he wished he was in the shinigami's sandals now. This woman that he left because of the fact that he was threatened made him wish he could change the past. Then he would be bound to her in matrimony with a child.

"Jirou." Her words held fear, making him jump to go comfort her. Looking into the crying eyes, he could see the answer him them already. She found out what she was looking for. Getting up and taking her into an embrace, he let her cry in his chest.

"What is it? You know you can tell me, like everything else you've told me." Jirou stated, reminding the young woman of what he said a few years back.

"I am. I gotta go talk to Kunio because he'll know what to do. I do trust you." Tomoko babbled. He had to feel hurt that she wanted to talk to her brother more then him. Breaking the contact, she raced into the streets and the Seireitai. With blind luck and her eyes closing often by the tears, she found the second division.

Banging on the door, she continued to cry. Where was Kunio? "Kunio! Tsubaki Kunio!"

The sound of rushing feet made her take a step away from the door, only to see it open and reveal her brother. Knowing what she knew, the bluish green haired barmaid grabbed a hold of the shihakushô that belonged to him.

"What's wrong Tomoko?"

"I'm pregnant. Ikkaku is going to have a baby and I should be happy. I kinda wanted this with him but it feels so wrong when I think about what I might know." She clarified. Being pulled away to look at her shinigami brother, she watched his brunette eyes dance in confusion and happiness.

"What do you know? Well might know." Kunio questioned with his feet itching to go after the third seat he almost looked up to. If he harmed her in anyway then he'll go kill him. It wasn't allowed to do so but it was an urge.

"That Ikkaku might not love me."

**I'm not sure if you would consider this a cliffy. I should be in bed when I typed it up because its going on two thirty. *bows head* Please review or do what you want besides flame. Constructive criticism is welcomed! I like reading those for some reason.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Reveal

Those words that she was talking about, about the little fact that the third seat might not love her, made Kunio growl in annoyance. Grasping her shoulders, he shook her gently, making his sister look at him. "Are you sure about that? I mean, how would you know if he doesn't love you?"

"The fact that he doesn't really put all of himself in making love or whatever you want to call it is a sign. He's so distant during that part." Tomoko sobbed as she buried her face in his chest. It hurt knowing it. Closing her eyes to end the tears that seemed to pour out, the bluish green haired woman bit her lip.

"You should talk to him about it."

Shaking her head, Tsubaki opened her eyes to look up at the man that was family. Ikkaku wouldn't want to waste time knowing that he was going to be a father. He didn't care if she was carrying his child or dying.

"You have to do it Tomo-imouto. That child depends on it. If you don't tell him now, he'll find out later on when it progresses. A pregnancy is a hard thing to hide especially as you get later into it." The ebony haired shinigami explained, feeling a little light hearted about her coming to him. It was better then her rushing into things.

Seeing her this broken hearted over a fact that should excite her concerned him. He's seen shinigami, or heard about, shinigami getting their mistresses pregnant and doing some things that he's afraid of Ikkaku doing. One, he'll abandon her as if she's a broken toy that needs to be thrown away. Two, he'll accept the fact that he's going to have a child and stay with her throughout the entire thing.

He was scared of the fact that the man he looked up to would abandon the barmaid. Hearing his name being called by someone, he looked back and let go of his family. Bending down to look at her, he forced a smile on his face. "Listen. I'm gonna try to get off early, which is hard. Maybe Fong-taicho will allow it since it deals with family. Stay here."

Nodding, she moved over until she was leaning against the wall that was around the barracks. Sitting down, she stared at her lap, her hand touching the location of her unborn child. Seeing her act like that made Kunio run to see what the person wanted.

Tomoko closed her eyes and wiped at the tears that were spilling out of her eyes. She should be happy about having a child but knowing that she might not be loved back would be hard to deal with. Biting her lip to silence a sob, she looked up in time to see something that was unusual to see. Of course she's heard of the captains being different but this one was entirely different. "Um . . . Konbawa."

An ear twitched on the man's head, making him turn to show that he indeed had a face of a wolf. Nodding, he continued on.

"What now?" The barmaid asked herself, wanting someone to answer her question. Looking down at her lap again, she felt something fall on her shoulder. Glancing up, she smiled a little at Akemi who looked a little out of breath. "I take it Kunio-onii got a hold of you."

Nodding, the auburn haired beauty sat down beside her family and grabbed a hold of her. "He told me everything. Are you positive that he doesn't love you? He might have been feeling unwell that day."

"I know it. He becomes distant during that so it's just a sign. I know it is." Tomoko replied with her hand wiping away a tear. Hearing the gates open again, she saw her brother sit down in front of them and smiled a little. "On a better note, I looked at that place finally. I just might take it."

"That doesn't concern us right now," Kunio stated with a small sigh. Wanting to go find the bald shinigami, he felt like getting up and going after the man. Reaching over and ruffling the unique hair of his sister, he chuckled. "You know something. What would oto-san do?"

"Most likely go after Ikkaku for it. He would ask questions then do what he wants to do based on the questions." She said at the thought of the man that she inherited her hair and eyes. Looking at the location of the unborn child, she sighed a little. It would be nice to have her parents here to support her. Unfortunately her mother was being a bitch about everything.

Nodding with a shrug, the older sibling got up and stretched. "Who else have you told?"

"Jirou. He kinda talked me into taking the test. I'm glad that he did because now I know what to expect."

Akemi hugged her sister-in-law, knowing that it was hard to go through this when you weren't really wanting it. She's known women that accidently became pregnant early – around their teenage years – or something that caused it to happen that was against their will. "How about you go talk to him now? It might be easy."

Hearing the question that was directed to her, Tomoko shook her head. The young barmaid didn't want to know and see his reaction to the news. The odds of him not wanting her or the child – even if he was part of the equation to make it – were overpowering her and him taking care of her.

"You're going to have to do it." Akemi said, reminding the other woman that she'll have to go home sooner or later. Picking them both up, she smiled a little and hugged her gently. "We'll be there. Unless we get kicked out for not being manly enough. If that happens, I'll show them manly."

A small laugh came from the sapphire eyed barmaid that was seeing a small smile dance on her brother's face. She might as well do it since it was better to confront something when you notice it. Taking a step, she followed after her family to the eleventh division barracks.

As they got closer, the barmaid's nerves were making her play with her sleeves quickly. It calmed her a bit but not enough to make her appear calm. Looking at the gates that would soon be looming over them, she took a breath to calm herself. That also didn't help.

Stepping into the barracks, a small yelp escaped Tomoko as she fell back onto her rump and a ball of bright pink hair in her face. Knowing who it was, she forced a smile on her face to appear not troubled by something.

"Toto! Where were you? I looked at your work place but you left home already. I was really worried and wanted to play hide and seek again. Wait . . . why do you look so depressed? Did Baldy hurt you?" Kusajishi asked at the end as she poked the woman in the nose. Looking up at the two shinigami that was with her, she waved but turned her attention back to her friend.

"It's hard to explain Yachiru-chan. Can you please get off? You're hurting me." The bluish green haired woman said as she smiled a little more. Feeling the small weight come off her lap and stomach, she sighed in relief. Picking herself up, she slipped off her sandals and went on the look for Ikkaku.

"Where would he be at?" Kunio inquired as he looked around and nodded to a few people.

"His room, bathing area, dining area, or sparing rooms." Tomoko recalled from memory. Heading down a hallway, she threw open the door to his room and found nothing but the things she and he owned. Closing it, she growled in annoyance as she almost jogged to the area where the sparing rooms were. Throwing open the doors there, she found people but not the person she was looking for.

"Maybe he's getting a bath?" Akemi suggested with a weak smile. She didn't know her friend was this persistent on things when it came to letting it be known. Looking up at Kunio, only to see him gone, she looked around and found nothing of the other shinigami. "Kuso."

She found nothing of him in the dining area. It was like the bald shinigami disappeared into thin air so she wouldn't find him. Growling in annoyance, she sat down on the deck and glared at the flowers that were put out.

"Where the hell have you been?" Akemi's voice rang in the summer air, making Tomoko look to see Kunio hauling a fussing third seat who was trying to jab him with his sheathed sword.

Getting up, she made her way over to the three who was glaring at each other but Ikkaku didn't know why they were glaring at him. Biting her lip and seeing their attention turn to her and walked away, she was happy that they knew when to give her privacy. "We need to talk Ikkaku-kun."

Blinking and seeing her turn her back to him, Ikkaku followed after his lover to their room. Closing the door behind him, he saw her eyes mist over, as if something hurt her and she wanted him to be notified about it. "What is it?"

Biting her lip, unsure how to say it to someone that could possibly disown her, the long-haired barmaid lowered her gaze to the floor. The silence seemed a lot better than words but it had to be known. She knew that. Turning her attention to the face that had crimson painted at the corner of his eyes, she tried to smile but couldn't. "I'm pregnant."

Those words were hard to digest. Looking at the azure eyes for any hint of it being a joke, he found nothing of what he was looking for. It had to be a joke to him – a sick joke that they were pulling on him for fun and games. "Nande?"

It was just a sign, another sign, that he wouldn't care for this child that was his. Taking a breath and blinking, the unique haired woman looked at her lover and sighed. "Why? Why you ask? I don't know. Wait. I do. We had sex! That's why I'm pregnant. Did you ever think of the fact that I might carry a child while we were doing that?"

In the back of his mind he did but not fully. He didn't expect her to become pregnant from so many times that they fooled around. Closing his sable eyes and leaning against a book case that was put in before he became the third seat, he sighed to himself.

He was going to be expecting a child. Again, in the back of his mind he was happy about the fact that he was going to have a child to care for – to call his own. The other side of him though wasn't ready for a child. Being a shinigami was his passion and he wasn't wanting a child yet. He might never want a child so he didn't think this was good news like she probably wanted it to be. "What are you going to do about it?"

Narrowing her eyes at the man that kept his tone calm instead of joyous or anything other then what she was hearing, she shook her head. "You don't want this child. Do you?"

"You've guessed it."

Growling in annoyance, Tomoko rubbed the bridge of her nose to keep herself calm. That urge to yell at him was there though. That desire to give him a piece of her mind – the fact that he was going to be a father whether he liked it or not – was screaming at her in her mind. "Whether you like it or not . . ."

"Yea?" Madarame questioned with his eyes opening to see tears fall from the already red and puffy eyes. Rolling his eyes at the weak emotion, he blinked.

"You're going to be a father. There's no escaping it. You are going to be a father." She explained slowly, trying to keep herself under control. It was a hard thing to do.

"The only thing I want to do, the only passion I have in this body, is serving the Gotei thirteen. I desire to serve Zaraki-taicho and die as his subordinate. I don't care about a child because that isn't in my plans." The third seat explained how he truly felt. Narrowing his eyes as she sniffled, he took a step closer to her. "I won't be playing house with some barmaid because she took a chance at getting knocked up while we fooled around. That's it."

"Damare konoyarou." Her voice cracked as tears flooded her eyes again. Closing them tightly to let none of them escape, she bit her lip in some hope the pain would stop them also. It didn't though. "What the hell happened? Tell me something Ikkaku. Did you truly love me or just put me through a ride?"

"I'm not sure. All I'm saying is that I don't give a fucking damn about having a child at the moment."

Those words told her how he truly felt about the child. He didn't want to do anything with her or this child. He just wanted to play a hero some more and possibly screw around with other women. Reaching out to slap him, her hand was caught in midair by him. "I hate you."

Throwing the door open like she did before when she was looking for him, she made her way out of the room to find her family waiting for her at the corner. Shaking her head and hugging Akemi tightly, wanting some form of comfort, she hissed in annoyance at the fact that she fell for the wrong guy once more.

"What did he say?" The auburn haired woman asked as she rubbed the woman's back. She wanted to hear good news of course. Turning her hazel eyes to her husband, she bit her lip at what the outcome was.

"He doesn't love me like I thought. He hates my guts. Practically called me a yariman because of the fact that I gave him everything I had to him. He just wants to play hero beside Zaraki and die as his subordinate as he put it. I make wonderful choices."

Making his way toward the shinigami's room, Kunio heard Akemi call to him to get back there but he wouldn't listen. It wasn't right that someone would do that to someone that was giving them a future. Seeing the door start to close, he reached out and caught the object and glared. "Madarame-sempai. You remember me right?"

Rolling his sable eyes, the third seat tried to close the door with it not budging. "Get the hell away."

"Oh no. You need to answer some questions for me first. So you truly didn't love my imouto? You just used her as if she's only good for sex. It makes it sound like you're the whore in this relationship." Kunio accused as his eyes narrowed a little more at the thought of the barmaid being treated like that.

Looking at the brunette eyes that were fierce, he was waiting for the other shinigami to go after him for what he did. Reaching for his zanpaku-to, Madarame kept his attention on the man that was in front of him. "She should know that it was her fault for giving in."

"No, it takes two to do something like this. So you are part of the problem. You, however, are really pathetic. You are the worst kind around here. No one treats a woman like that!" Tsubaki hissed as he felt the covered blade hit him in the side.

"She fucking asked for it dammit. She shouldn't have opened her legs to me in the first place. Then she wouldn't have a bastard child in her right now but then I wouldn't have kept the charade up for much longer."

"When did you fall out of love?" The second division shinigami inquired as he grabbed a hold of the weapon and tossed it away.

"When she started being clingy. That time I wanted to talk to Iba-san alone and she stayed. Finally she left. Happy now?"

"Much." Kunio growled as he walked away from the man and went to take care of his broken hearted sister. Closing his eyes as his anger dimmed into a bother, he opened his mud brown eyes to see his sister crying still. Grabbing hold of her, he hugged her. "You're gonna be taken care of. You can stay with us tonight if you want."

"Arigatou Kunio-onii." Tomoko said as she bowed her head a little. It hurt to know that she was used for sex and that was it. She wanted to know why he did it. She wouldn't go back to that place though. She refused to go near that place because of the fact that he treated her in that way. "I want to get that place. Maybe even have Jirou move in with me."

Nodding, Kunio knew he had to hunt down the flute player some time to tell him his sister's plans. It would be better to know that she was being watched over because she might do something stupid. She didn't seem like the type of person to do something stupid but there was always a chance.

Akemi went on ahead to get the door unlocked and everything else made. As she rushed around to get things ready for her sister-in-law, she wondered how she would have a harder life then she. She didn't know her parents because of the fact that they both died of something or left her to die. Biting her pink lip at the thought, she unrolled a spare futon for the woman.

"What do you want to eat?" The auburn haired shinigami questioned with a small smile on her lips. Wanting to see her cheer up was her number one priority even if it would be hard.

"Fried rice. Any meat you have. I wouldn't mind having some fried squid." Tomoko replied as she looked up into the hazel eyes of her family. It felt good knowing that she had people that actually cared. People that actually wanted to have the child around instead of him.

The way he used her still caused tears to form in her eyes but it was a hard to cry now. Getting up, she tried to stretch and looked over at her brother. "Can I take a bath?"

"Sure." Kunio said as he led her to the bath. Once he was done with that, he went to get some extra clothes that Akemi owned but wouldn't care if the bluish green haired woman wore for a little while.

"I guess she'll be alone."

"No. She has us for one. Also, she has Jirou to be there for her." The ebony haired shinigami stated as he looked over at the woman that was cooking up some rice.

"How? I thought they broke up." Akemi said with her eyebrows pulling together. She knew they talked but it didn't seem like they would ever get back together.

"Easy. Knowing Jirou, he still loves her. I used to run around with the guy when we were kids before he disappeared for five years. We all thought he was dead but then he showed up again. He's the type that would be a good father to her baby instead of that stuck up ass." Kunio clarified with a small smile at the thought of his friend. He hadn't really talked to the flute player in ages but he'll get to do that soon enough. Tomorrow he hoped.

Damare konoyarou: Shut up you bastard

yariman: slut

**Drama! *spazs out* I really enjoyed writing this chapter because I had it in my mind for a while now. My muses were just turning ideas out for it and so I typed for at least a couple hours with Jeffree Star and Lady Gaga playing on the Media player. *sighs* I hope you enjoy this. Please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Exemplify

"Wait! Wait! Wait! You're telling me that fucking idiot used her for sex. Oh that isn't going over well with me. You know that as well as I do Kunio. That fucking bastard needs his ass beaten in for doing that to her. I'll do it!" Jirou's voice raised at the words that told him what happened after she left.

Sighing, the shinigami lowered his gaze to his feet. Repeating the words made the day's events replay in his mind. Kunio turned his gaze back to his friend and saw the anger dance on his tan face. "I know you want to. There's more to it so don't jump and get your hands on the guy."

"What else is there to know?" The blond haired man inquired as his grip tightened around the instrument he carried around.

"Tomoko is going to buy a place soon. She's already put down the down payment on it. She wants you to move in with her. All I ask of you is watch over her like you did when you were seeing her. Please Jirou. This is all I ask of you." Kunio finished explaining and bowed to the man that he knew.

Looking over at the distant form of the woman they were talking about, seeing her smile filled with emptiness, it just made him want to protect her. "You know that I still love her, don't you?"

"Yeah. It's hard to hide it."

Nodding, the verde eyed man got up from where he sat and kept his gaze on the woman that was haunting him almost. Blinking and looking down at the brown eyed man, he smiled a little. "I'll do it. If that bastard shows up, I'm allowed to kick his ass?"

"Hai." The ebony haired shinigami answered and got up with him. Turning his attention to his hurt but pregnant sister, he forced a smile on his face. "We'll go get her things after she gets the key which should be in a couple hours."

"Fine by me. If that guy shows up and starts running his mouth, I'm gonna seriously kick his fucking ass." Jirou hissed at the thought. Feeling a hug on him, he ruffled the bluish green hair that belonged to his beloved. He wouldn't say it out loud but she would always be his beloved in someway.

"Get your fill on fried squid?" Kunio asked with a small chuckle to his tone.

"No! I want to eat some more of it but Akemi won't allow me. I gotta eat healthy as she says." Tomoko complained as if she was back to normal. She wasn't though. She would never get back to normal because she had never been used before.

Looking over at her ex, she smiled a little and felt him sling an arm around her shoulders again. It felt good being near him again. She felt protected from everything else that was going on – as if she wasn't carrying a child by a man that didn't care for her. Touching the area tenderly, she could only imagine what's going on in there.

"I have to go check in with Fong-taicho. Hopefully she doesn't send me on something." Kunio grumbled and disappeared with a shunpo.

"So will you help me Jirou? I mean help me raise this child as if it's yours." The long-haired Tsubaki questioned as she glanced up at the man every so often.

Looking to the sky as if he was in thought, he already knew the answer. He wouldn't pass up the chance to be with his ex again. It would make him feel normal again which was a good thing to feel. He hated acting like a friend to the woman when he wanted to be more with her again. "Of course. I had to put up with you remember."

"Hey you jerk! I wasn't the one that disappeared for five years and show up all of a sudden." Tomoko growled as she pouted at the man.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Laughing, Akemi felt a hell butterfly touch her and make her groan in annoyance. Looking over at her friend and family, she smiled. "I gotta go. Kuchiki-taicho gave me a mission."

Nodding, they watched as she used shunpo also to go to the barracks she was assigned to. Tomoko felt a little easier just being around the man that was there when she found out she was carrying a child. Looking to the sky, she sighed a little.

"Something you want to get off your shoulders?"

"How did I fall for him Jirou-kun? I mean, I should have seen this coming because I did with the other guys except you." The bluish green haired woman almost whined at the thought of mentioning the bald shinigami that tore her heart into pieces.

"I'm not sure but," Jirou said and stopped. Taking hold of her, he stilled her which caused the barmaid to look at him fully. Smiling, he continued, "I'll always be there for ya. I know it's a little sudden and you're still trying to get over this whole drama thing but I have a little question for you. How about we start seeing each other again?"

Nodding, she smiled and felt his arms wrap around her. It felt good. Instead of feeling alone in the world, she had someone all along. He was just standing in front of her and she didn't realize it until now. He was almost invisible to her. "Arigatou Jirou-kun."

"No, the thanks should go to you. You're the woman that's putting a front and charging through this entire mess." Jirou stated and held the woman tighter. He didn't want to let go of her in case that this was a dream and he woke up from it.

**A shorter chapter because I didn't have too much planned for this chapter and I really should get to bed. Let's see here, anything else I want to type here. I think that's it.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Trying to Understand

"What do you mean that Toto isn't here anymore? Where's Toto now?" Yachiru's scream filled the entire barrack and seemed to echo into the surrounding land. Pouting at the bald third seat, she threw her sucker at him, seeing it stick to the skin that had no hair.

"I don't know and don't care. Now get out of here." Ikkaku hissed at the child that was his superior. Grabbing the candy, he pulled only to growl in pain. Counting down mentally, he pulled and got the sticky object off. Blinking as a bit of pain pulsated through the area, he growled again.

"Why? I want to see Toto!" Kusajishi screamed as she pounded her fists onto the tatami mats that were below her. It didn't seem fair that she didn't see the bluish green haired woman that would play with her.

"Get out of here Kusajishi-fukutaicho." Madarame hissed as he tried to push the tantrum throwing child out of his room. Seeing her not budge from where she was, he tried to kick her out with no prevail to that also.

"Baldy what did you do? Did you hurt her? If you hurt her Chrome Dome then I'll hurt you back." The child shinigami threatened as she pointed a finger at him, gaining some attention from the other members of the division.

"Ikkaku did you take anything of hers again because I'm not being the referee to this. Give it back." Yumichika grumbled as he rubbed his eyes in annoyance at the thought of the two arguing over something again.

"I want to see Toto Yun-Yun and Baldy won't let me see her. He said she ran off somewhere." The bright pink haired child whined to the fifth seat with tears gathering in her eyes.

Rolling his eyes, the feather wearing shinigami patted the pink hair and looked up at his partner. Knowing that this wasn't going to end well, he blinked. Glancing around to see if he was hiding the woman, he found nothing of her things like the day before. "Ikkaku where is her things? What did you do to her to piss her off this time?"

"I didn't do anything. She did it all herself. She was the one that got pregnant from all the crap that we were doing so it's her fault." The bald shinigami hissed as he flopped down onto the floor and laid there. He didn't want to think about the barmaid that screamed at him for what he did. It wasn't his fault like it was hers.

"Kuso Ikkaku." Ayasegawa hissed and slapped his forehead even if it didn't seem like the right thing to do. Growling to himself, he started to pace in front of the two that were in the room and stopped suddenly. "You think it's her fault that she got pregnant. There's a term in the world of the living that they use for this certain incidence. It takes two to tango."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that it takes two people to create a child. She can't get herself pregnant. You helped her create that child she has now. God I can't believe you're this dense about this." Yumichika growled as he looked over at his friend who was scratching his temple as if he wasn't listening. "Are you even listening to me Ikkaku?"

"Not really because it doesn't concern me anymore. She wanted sex so she got it. I fulfilled what she wanted and I got what I wanted." Madarame explained as he glanced up at the glaring shinigami that towered over him.

"Where's Toto at?" Yachiru screamed and hopped up. Walking over, she kicked the bald shinigami in the shin and went off to find Kenpachi to ask him where the barmaid was.

"So you say it was a simple fuck. It wasn't just that was it?" Yumichika hissed as he started his pacing once more. Closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose, the fifth seat tried to calm down with that and a sigh. It didn't work.

"I don't get what you're trying to say." Ikkaku said, but he did know what his friend was trying to get at. He wanted to know if he truly loved the barmaid or not. There was a part of him – in the beginning of the relationship that they once shared – that he cared for her like he should. Then it disappeared and he saw her as a simple wench that was wanting to be under a shinigami so she could brag to her friends.

Reaching down and grabbing his friend's shihakushô, he pulled him up. Shoving his face into the bald man's, not really enjoying that he had to get physical, he wanted to do something to get him to his senses. "I'm saying this only one. If you say I don't get what you're saying or whatever that indicates you not listening then I'm going to put you in the execution grounds with those hollows. You won't have a sword at the time either."

It didn't bother him that his friend was making threats to him. He never really fulfilled them because they caused him to get dirty and the fifth seat didn't enjoy that.

"Deep down, whether you want to admit it or not, you still love Tsubaki Tomoko. Deep down in that heart of yours, you love her to death. You just put up this front because you didn't know how to act toward the news of her carrying a child, your child. You really piss me off about that Ikkaku." Ayasegawa clarified with his eyes narrowing. "What was she to you?"

**Cliffy and I felt like leaving it right here because it seemed like a good spot for one. *laughs evilly* Please review.**

**Oh, forgot to mention! If you have a facebook, I made a page for ya'll to like. Its Neko Hoshi Okami Hime/Neko Hoshi. I try to update on it as much as I can with information as to how many chapters I've completed. I hope you like it.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Another World

Tomoko wanted to make a noise that sounded how disgusted she was but didn't as she made her way across the bar and stopped to drop off the tray she had. Letting her shoulders fall, she grabbed a tray and looked down at her feet. Taking a deep breath, she made her way across the building again to get to the room she was needed in.

"Tomoko are you sure you don't need a break? You get tired quickly when you're pregnant." Yoshi inquired as he followed after her like a lost puppy.

"I'm fine and that's later on. I do read books." She answered and dropped off the sake and meal that were for a couple shinigami. Smiling her thanks, she turned and went back to the kitchen to drop off the tray.

"I hope so. I mean it's not every day that someone gets pregnant."

"Gez thanks." The bluish green haired woman grumbled. "You make it sound like I'm a slut or something."

"I'm not saying that."

"Get back to work Yoshi." Daichi lectured and went back to cooking the meal that was needed. Everyone found out about her carrying the child the day she came back from her days off at the end of the day. So he was worried like Yoshi but wasn't showing it like the younger man was.

"Yoshi listen. I can handle myself, and you know that. Also, I have Jirou there to help me out." She explained and went on taking care of the tables she was assigned to for the day. Stopping at one, she smiled at the yakuza styled shinigami that she recognized but didn't see the man that hurt her. "What would you like? We have a new item on the menu if you would like to try. It's sake that's flavored with cherry and pomegranate."

"Regular sake would be nice." Iba explained as he looked over at the side that Ikkaku would normally be sitting at. Sighing in annoyance at his drinking partner, he looked up at the woman that was hurt by the man. "How far along are you? Yumichika told me about it just so you know."

"Not very far. So he found out. I'm sure he's pissed off. Is Yachiru-chan wondering where I am by chance?" Tomoko asked at the end with her mind filling with the pink haired child she enjoyed playing with.

"I'm not sure. He didn't really talk about Kusajishi-fukutaicho."

Nodding, she left the ebony haired man to his thoughts and put his order in. It bothered her to see him alone when he normally had the man that hurt her terribly with him. Taking the tray that was filled with the shinigami's order, she went to take it to him and saw Jirou standing at the doorway out of the corner of her eye. "When you see Yachiru-chan, can you please give this to her?"

Handing a slip of paper that's meant for the child, she smiled shyly and emptily. Feeling it leave her grasp, she looked up at the figure that belonged to the man that was there for her.

"What exactly is it?" Tetsuzaemon asked as he opened it and saw a series of numbers and words.

"It's the address to where I'm living right now. I would appreciate it if you give it to Yachiru when you get a chance. Yumichika can know also." The long-haired woman elucidated with that sorrowful smile on her face. "If you can, excuse me."

Walking to the back, she clocked out and sighed in relief. The desire to fall into a seat made her feet beg in relief. It seemed like she was just starting out again at the place. Walking over to Jirou who was leaning against a wall with his gaze trained on her, she forced the same smile on her face. It still hurt to think that her child wouldn't know his or her real father.

"How are you feeling?" The instrument player questioned as he took her shoulder under his arm. Blinking, he looked over his shoulder at the shinigami that she was talking to before she disappeared to get off work.

"Fine. Yoshi was trailing after me because he was worried. I'm glad that people are concerned but I'm not that far along. I'm not ready to give birth. I just got pregnant sometime that I don't even know when."

Laughing at the reaction of his beloved, he looked at the sky that was starting to get darker. He wanted to see that smile of hers filled with happiness instead of how it's been for a week now. It bothered him that the bald shinigami wasn't trying to get a hold of her in some form. Then again, he did use her.

"What do you want for dinner? I'll make it this time." Tomoko said with her gaze turning to the tan man that's beside her. Lowering it to her womb like she seemed to be doing lately, she sighed.

"I can cook it. I'm not that bad, am I?" He asked almost playfully knowing that he wasn't bad. He had to cook for himself or else he wouldn't be walking beside her now. Looking ahead, he caught sight of another shihakushô, making him wonder when he would see the man that played with Tomoko's heart like it was some toy.

"No. You need a break and I'm not that tired. How far did you get my stuff unpacked? You better not have messed with my clothes because I told you I would handle that." She hissed and started to laugh at the blank expression as she rapidly changed from one topic to another.

"The only thing I did was set the crate that has all your things in it in the closet. Then I went to play with some friends at a café. I came back after that and started tearing a wall out that needs to be replaced. This place has to look better before that kid of ours gets out into this world." The blond haired flute player said as he rolled his eyes at the mess he made when he was doing that. It felt good, however, to say that the unborn child of hers was his. It made him feel like he belonged.

Nodding, the long-haired barmaid closed her eyes and grabbed a hold of him to take her to their home. It felt good knowing that she wasn't going into this alone. Maybe she'll even get a surprise visit from her brother and sister-in-law like they did the other night when Jirou was making dinner.

"Hey Tomoko. Do you recognize this person?" Jirou's question made her open her eyes to stare at the face that she recognized. Blinking, she stared at the feathers that were two different colors and smiled like a fool. "Do you?"

"Yumichika! Oh my goodness I missed you! How's Yachiru-chan because I miss her to death?" Tomoko chimed as she reached out to hug the fifth seat that was obsessed with being clean. Pulling away, she smiled like a fool at the person still.

"Fine. Both of us are fine. However, that's not why I went looking for you. I want to hear your side of the story. That is if its fine because I understand how it's painful to talk about."

"No, no its fine. I don't mind at all. Jirou can you go ahead and head to the house? I'll be fine." She tried to reassure the verde eyed man that she cared about deeply. Seeing him look back as he walked away, as if he was unsure to leave her with the eleventh division shinigami, she sighed. "Where do you want me to start? Maybe I should start where I had a feeling, a premonition, all day that day? Or should I start where I found out with a little encouragement by Jirou?"

"Anywhere's fine." Ayasegawa said with a shrug.

Looking up at the sky again, wanting to see a star, she sighed. It still bothered her in some form of irritation on how he treated her and the way he admitted to it. "That day I found out, I felt sick in the stomach. I'm sure you've had that kind of feeling before. I took the test with a little help from Jirou. I was really iffy on taking it at first but I'm glad that I did.

"I was scared when I found out that I was bearing a child. Jirou was surprised, I know he was. I went to the second division in tears for some advice from onii-san and got it from him and his wife. They helped me get the courage to talk to him. That's when I found out that I was only used for sex."

Nodding, the feather wearing shinigami looked at some of the stands that were selling foods. Sighing, wanting to know why the sable eyes of his friend were almost betraying the man's words when he talked to him about the issue when he first learned about it, he knew he'll never get an answer. "So what have you been doing as of lately?"

"Taking it day by day. I moved to a place that I can call my own. I had Jirou move in with me, and we got back together. He doesn't care that this child belonged to . . . him . . ." She let her voice trail off, not wanting to say his name in case of it stirring her true feelings to him again. "Which is what I want. I'm glad that Jirou's taking responsibility as if he was the one that got me pregnant."

"You seem to be in good spirits. That's a good thing. I'm sure Kusajishi-fukutaicho would enjoy hearing this. Is it all right if I follow you home so I can tell her where to find you besides Ofukuwake?" Yumichika asked at the end as he followed the woman down an alleyway that was in between the street they were on.

"I don't mind. Jirou might because he knows that you hang out with him."

"I'm not that mean and cynical. I didn't agree with his actions and choice of words anyway. As of right now I'm being neutral." He stated.

She nodded and smiled a little.

***sighs* At first I didn't really want to write because I wanted to read but I forced myself to write because I want to start working on my fanfics and originals that are in need of my attention. *looks at list of in progress fanfics and originals* This is depressing. Please review, favorite, or alert.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Tough

Closing her eyes and feeling the gentle breeze that was going through the area, she smiled to her heart's content. Opening her blue orbs, she followed Yachiru who was chasing after a grasshopper. Looking at the food that she and Jirou cooked, she sighed.

"Everything all right?" The flute player questioned as he leaned over to look at his beloved's face.

"Yeah. I'm just content, happy, whatever words you use it'll describe how I'm feeling as of right now." She stated happily as her smile didn't seem to get bigger. Feeling the collapse of the pink haired shinigami on her lap, she looked down at her.

"That evil green thing got away. Toto when are you going to have a baby?" Yachiru asked as she smiled innocently. It made Tomoko wish that she could be as pure hearted as the shinigami before her.

"Not for a long time Yachiru-chan. I have to have him or her in my stomach for at least nine months." She said, hoping and praying that nothing would go wrong to the child that she already loved. Looking at Jirou out of the corner of her eye, she saw him smile at the subject. Rubbing her hand against the clothed surface, she couldn't wait to feel the kicking that having a child brought. She wanted to experience the things that her mother had to go through twice over.

Nodding, Kusajishi looked up at the tree that provided shade for them. "So you're not with Baldy anymore because he was mean to you? I don't blame you. I wouldn't stay if I was in your shoes."

"You're too young to go through what I'm going through. Be happy with your childhood because it'll be gone before you know it." Tomoko explained as she ruffled the bright pink hair that reminded her of herself when she was a child. Back then she would have to put up with her father though.

"I know. Yun-Yun, Shun-Shun, Re-chan, and a few others tell me the same thing and I don't really understand it. So I just nod so they quit bugging me. You know what I want to do when I'm older even though I bug him already, I want to bug Bya-kun a lot more."

Laughing at the child shinigami, she held her sides at the thought of this shinigami actually getting under the sixth division captain's skin. From what she saw of him at the wedding, things didn't bother him. As she calmed down, she got up and looked out on the Rukongai that was her home like everyone else.

"Don't tell me it's that time already. Can't Daichi let you take a day off or something?" Jirou complained as he saw his love turn back to look at him with the message in her sapphire eyes. He didn't see why she could stay there longer instead of going to work. "You need to seriously cut down on the amount of work that you do."

"I know. He also knows that so don't worry about it so much. He's been giving me a little more breaks then usual." The long-haired barmaid said even if two of the days she's working there were just singing. This was one of those days.

Stretching, the bluish green haired woman looked up at the heavens to find no clouds in the sky. She was almost expecting it to start raining with the way it was getting cloudy that morning when she woke up. Feeling a tug on her simple yukata, her gaze turned to the vice captain that tagged along.

"I want to do this again some time before it gets cold. Can I bring Ken-chan along next time? I think he would enjoy it too. I really liked the cooking." Kusajishi chimed as she smiled up at the woman that she enjoyed playing with. "When you have the baby too, then we'll play hide and seek again."

"I can still play hide and seek and all the other games we played before I left. I just have to watch that I don't overdo it. It might hurt the baby." Tsubaki said as she shook the child's head after setting her hand on it.

"Good. I don't want the baby to get hurt. I hope they like playing games."

"He or she needs to get old enough to do that first. They have games for babies too that you can do with them because they can't walk until a certain age." She explained and felt the tugging stop. Looking down, she saw nothing of the vice captain that accompanied them but heard a grunt come from Jirou.

Turning back, she blinked in confusion at what he was trying to do. He was kneeling on one knee while Yachiru was sitting on his shoulders and pulling his shaggy blond hair. Blinking again, she tilted her head as he dug around in his pocket. "What are you doing?"

"Tsubaki, Tomoko I know that we haven't been seeing each other for very long but it feels like we were still seeing each other when you were seeing him. I also know that this child will need a proper family and I want to be their father. Will you marry me?" Jirou inquired at the end as he held up the ring that he worked hard to get and pay for.

Blinking and staring at the golden band that had a diamond with two sapphires set beside it, she smiled. Those words were what she was waiting to hear for so long. Reaching out and embracing him tightly, she kissed him almost roughly. "Of course."

Taking her hand gently, as if it was something fragile, he slipped on the ring quickly. He didn't want her late or he would be the one hearing it from Daichi when he went to pick her up that night. Rushing to put everything away, he watched as Yachiru helped him by folding the sheet they used. "Arigatou Yachiru-chan."

She smiled like before and handed it to Tomoko. Hugging the woman, she said, "I'll see you later Toto and Jiji!"

Waving at the child that knew who Ikkaku was, she smiled and felt him take the fabric from her. Looking over at him, she smiled and saw it return to her. Taking her way down the hill easily, knowing that her employer would understand if she was late by a few minutes, she saw him go ahead. "You know something Jirou. I just realized it but what's your last name?"

"Yaguchi," was the only word he replied as he looked up at her. It wasn't a surprise that the barmaid would ask about his last name. Taking her hand when she was close enough, he followed her through the streets when they got to them and to Ofukuwake.

Feeling his grasp squeeze her hand to get her attention, she turned her attention to him as she brushed a strand of her unique hair out of her face.

"Be careful and don't over do it. I don't want anything to happen to you." The instrument player reminded as he shook the smaller hand that was belonging to the woman that he loved deeply. Seeing her snort in embarrassment at the words that he would always say when he walked her to work, he snickered a little himself.

"I will. Now may I go in?"

He nodded and released the paler hand that was hers. He watched her as he took a step back, seeing her disappear into the building that was going to be where she worked for the rest of her life if something didn't change. Yawning, he turned his back but stopped when something caught his attention.

Tomoko stretched once more as she felt Daichi's gaze on her as she clocked in. Glancing at the clock, seeing that she was a little late, she shrugged it off. "I was having a picnic with Yachiru of the eleventh division and Jirou if you desire to know."

Nodding, he turned to his food. "So are you engaged?"

"How can you tell? Is it the happy mood that I am in or is it this ring that sits on my finger? Gomen for the sarcasm. Yes, I am. Today was when it happened." The bluish green haired barmaid said as she looked at the jewelry that told everyone that she was going to have a proper family. It didn't include the fact that almost everyone didn't know that the child she was carrying belonged to the third seat of the eleventh division.

"Get out there before they get a little more restless. I don't want some drunk tearing the place up." Daichi hissed at the thought.

"I won't let that happen. You know that as well as I do." She said and patted his shoulder and stepped out into the dining area. Glancing around, she sucked in a breath and tried to look away. Seeing the bald head didn't help anything of the matter. "Iba-san, how are you?"

Perking up, the vice captain of the seventh division turned his attention from the sake bottle that was in front of him to the woman that was talking to him. Smiling a little, he nodded. "Good. Today was . . . interesting to say the least."

"I would love to hear about it but I'm on the clock. Tell Komamura-kun and everyone else that I send my hellos to them please." Tomoko said as she kept her gaze on the yakuza styled shinigami. She didn't want to look at the man that tore her heart into pieces. With his presence, it didnt seem natural for her to be speaking like this.

"I will. Has anything happened to you if you don't mind me asking?" Tetsuzaemon inquired as he knew the entire story of her being abandoned by his drinking buddy. Glancing over at the third seat, he saw irritation dance in the sable eyes that might be inherited by the child that she was carrying.

"Amazing. I . . . I'm not sure how to put it into words exactly." She pouted and put a hand on her hip. Looking at the ceiling, she glanced at the man she was talking to. Feeling hands fall on her shoulders, she looked to see Kyôraku standing there with a sake bottle.

"Tsubaki-chan are you on the clock by chance? I need a refill. Nana-chan was being rather mean to today. Oh, what's this?" The eighth division captain asked to himself as he grabbed her left hand and held it. "A ring? Who's the lucky guy?"

"Yaguchi, Jirou. He mostly goes by Jirou though. He's the flute player that was at the party you and a few others had a couple weeks back." She reminded since her now fiancé told her how crazy it had gotten there when the sake was pulled out. Shaking her head at the thought, she saw his smile broaden.

"I see. He's a lucky fellow." Shunsui yelped as a door slammed open. Turning his attention, he tried to go hide in a corner or somewhere Nanao wouldn't find him but was grabbed by the collar. Pouting, he handed the empty bottle to the woman he was talking to and continued to be dragged out.

"Poor fella. Its gotta suck to have a fukutaicho like that." Tomoko commented as the door closed. Looking back, she saw the ebony haired shinigami do the same. "Well you know thanks to Shunsui-kun."

"Congratulations."

Rolling his sable eyes, Ikkaku only saw her as a slut with how fast she moved on with someone. It was even the guy that he didn't trust the entire time he was with the woman. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he saw her walking away. It felt good to be out of her presence. Rising from his seat, he set a couple Kan down and started to stroll toward the door. "I don't feel like drinking."

Setting down on a stool, Tomoko took a breath and sighed. Like always she felt, her nerves start to act up at the thought of singing in front of people. Glancing around, she knew that it was a packed house like always but was sure it was because of the food and booze. Closing her sapphire eyes, the barmaid let her shoulders fall into a position they were comfortable in.

"_Saturday downpour carved out rivers in the sand . . ._" Her voice carried through the paper walls that gave some form of privacy to the customers.

Opening her eyes, she continued as her nerves settled but something else raised its irritation. Something inside her didn't sit right – like before when she found out she was pregnant. She was only three weeks into the pregnancy but it felt like ages since she's been in this state.

"_Guraundo kaketeku anata no senaka wa . . . sorani ukanada kumo yori mo jiyouu de . . . (As you run around the baseball field . . . you seemed freer than the clouds in the sky)._" Each song seemed like a love ballad but was hidden from anyone but the singer.

Looking around and seeing a few slowing down their conversations or halting them all together, she took a breath and continued on. Being able to sing, like how her father taught her, made it feel like her father was sitting or standing right next to her. It made her feel like he was still alive but within her heart.

Closing her eyes as she finished a third song, she jumped a little at the pain that scared her a little. It was a little unnatural to feel this way. That little stab of pain made her look down cautiously, as if expecting something to happen but another stab of pain that was intense compared to the first one made her wince.

Taking a slow breath in, in some hope that this was just a dream that turned into a nightmare, she felt another stab of pain that radiated from where her womb would be. Rubbing her hand against the area, another sting of pain hit her harder then the rest. "What the hell?"

Shaking her head, something bothered her. Whatever it was, it hurt and didn't seem natural. Looking up, black spots start to dance in her vision until they took her entire field of vision and making every noise around her dim into nothingness.

**Songs that were used were Seven Days by Kenny Chesney and Garnet by Hanako Oku. So I'm kinda happy with this chapter. I've been wanting to write in some of my other fanfics but I want to get at least one done before starting on the ones that are smaller in chapters. Tell me how it was, please.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Bleak

Her azure eyes fluttered open but closed on her as if she just wanted to sleep the rest of whatever happened away. She could hear voices but couldn't place them and it made her wonder what was going on around her. Tossing her head, feeling her hair plastered against her forehead and cheeks, she reached up to push it away.

Something tugged on her arm, causing her eyes to open rapidly and jump up. Looking around, she recognized the place that she was at. It was easy to recognize it because she enjoyed dropping off the tulips to the captain and talking to the patients.

"When did you open the fourth division barracks to the public Unohana-chan?" Tomoko asked as she saw someone outside the room she was in.

"I'm not her." Jirou replied as he turned and stepped into the room. She could see that he was grim about something and it made her wonder what was going on. He knew why she was there and it scared her.

"Where is Unohana-chan or Kotetsu-chan?" The barmaid inquired as she looked around and saw a needle stuck into her arm. Following the clear tub, she saw a bag of fluids above her, making her wonder what was really going on. Why was she sitting in a hospital bed?

"I told you. If you do not behave then I will withhold treatment the next time you come here Madarame-san?" Unohana's voice that was usually cheerful had a hint of darkness to it. Tomoko knew that she was threatening her ex about something that he didn't want to do.

Lowering her gaze, still feeling like she was kicked repeatedly in the stomach and womb area, she sighed. What happened to cause her to blackout? Was it the pain that she experienced while she was working? Glancing over at Jirou, she saw his eyes misting over as if he could barely keep the tears out of his eyes.

"I see you're awake which I'm glad. I wasn't sure what was going on when Iba-fukutaicho brought you here. He filled me in on what happened." Retsu said as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. Looking at the woman that she was well acquainted with, she saw worry and fear dance in the blue orbs.

"What happened to me? I want to know why I'm here at the fourth division. I'm not a shinigami that needs medical treatment. Why did Iba bring me here?" Her voice started to rise but she kept it under the point of it being considered yelling. Gripping the sheet that was on her lap, she looked at the woman for any hope. "Tell me please."

"Its not good news I'm afraid. You know that complicated arise while a woman is pregnant and one of those is being miscarriages. There are different forms of miscarriages and the one that you had was an incomplete miscarriage. An incomplete miscarriage is when parts of the fetus and placenta remain in the uterus."

Those words seemed like something foreign by something that she didn't know or a language that was not around until it suddenly showed up. Looking at the woman that was reaching for her hand, she shook her head. "Are you saying that I lost my child? How?"

Sighing, Retsu sat down on the side of the bed and grasped the barmaid's hand tightly but releasing it slowly. "Miscarriages are a complete mystery. Books say that there might be a chromosomal abnormality that causes it. There's so many things that are unexplained about it."

Blinking, Tomoko tried to take it in. "So I'm not pregnant anymore. I don't have my child any more because of an abnormality or something. I don't understand."

It seemed like she was in shock at the news that she didn't want to hear. Rising from where she was sitting, the captain of the fourth division let go of the hand and looked at the blond flute player. Closing her eyes and sighing, she started to walk away. "Tsubaki-chan its going to be hard. I know it will because it's a part of you that died. I'm sorry for your loss but you have to be strong for your fiancé and for everyone else."

Nodding slowly and feeling her eyes burning with tears, she rolled over and buried her face in the pillow. She didn't want this to happen. She was looking forward to having this child with Jirou as he acted as if he was the man that gave her this gift when it truly wasn't him.

"Tomoko." The tan instrument player whispered as he crawled onto the bed and gathered the broken woman in his grasp. He knew how she was feeling because he was feeling the same way. Inside he was crying when he should be doing it on the outside but he had to be strong for her.

Pushing her bluish green hair out of her face, Tsubaki looked back at the man that was wanting her attention. Shaking her head, as if the entire world was out to make her unhappy, she blinked away the tears but more came. "Nande Jirou? Why is this happening? I was looking forward to having this child with you."

"I know. I was too. It just happens. We can try again. Don't worry. Unohana-san said that we can try soon, as soon as your body heals up. She said it takes around six to eight weeks for your body to do that and that we should wait until you have a normal period." The verde eyed man explained as he smiled. It was good news to him but how was she taking it. "It's good news."

"But we don't have this child. I know its good news but I still wish that this didn't happen." Tomoko sobbed as she curled up in some hope that this would be a nightmare that she was going to wake up from. Sitting up and looking at her lap, she glanced at the door and saw him standing out there. "I hope your fucking happy with this."

Ikkaku didn't say anything but walked away. Something inside him didn't sit right with her miscarrying. It felt like he was mourning on the inside about the death of the child that was his. Shaking his head, he went to go back to the bed given to him before Unohana came to yell at him again.

"Calm down."

Looking over at her fiancé, she saw the tears still in his eyes. He was keeping them away so she could let her mourning out. Reaching over and embracing him, knowing that it was going to be hard on her since she was looking forward to the birth of this child, she nodded. "You're right. We can try again. Just make me a promise. If the child is a boy, I want to name it after Oto-san."

Nodding, he smiled and kissed her quickly. She almost seemed normal but he knew deep down that she was crying. It was going to be a lot while before they could get back to normal.

**Luckily for me I had a couple medical books that my grandma had been laying around and they came into use for this chapter. I didn't know there were different types of miscarriages until I read them. *sighs and grimaces* So the books get credit for it and tell me how you're feeling for this story.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Dazed

As the days passed, her mind wondered what would have happened if she didn't get pregnant. She might still be with the third seat or lost him to some harlot that had one thing on her mind. Closing her eyes as she sat on the deck that Jirou was still working on, Tomoko sighed to herself.

If she hadn't fell for the shinigami then she wouldn't be this way. She would still hate shinigami because of the lack of aid they provided her father when she was a child. If it wasn't for Ikkaku then she wouldn't be friends with a lot of people. So in a way he provided her with good things to remember him by.

Getting up and opening her eyes, she walked out of the house and down the road to where she grew up. Even if it was opening old wounds, she had to do it. It hurt to even think of arguing with her mother because of the simple fact that her mother was scared for her.

Biting her lip and knocking on the door, she took a step away and waited. Her mind and body were still raw from the fact that she lost the child that she loved deeply. It was almost like she didn't want to continue because she lost something that didn't get a chance to live yet.

"Tomoko why are you here? To rub it in my face?" Her mother questioned as she glared at her only daughter once the door was open wide enough.

Shaking her head, she smiled, "no. I need to talk to you." Looking the woman in the eye, she felt like crying again because she needed her mother to help her through this. "It's about something important."

Opening the door wider, she let her daughter through and saw that she was paler then before. Concern flared through her as she watched her daughter walk to the living room. Following after her, she sat down across from her and asked, "tea?"

"No. I don't plan on staying long. I have things to do." The bluish green haired barmaid answered and bowed her head. As the thoughts of her miscarriage rolled through her mind like waves, she bit her lip and sniffled a little. "I became pregnant by Madarame Ikkaku but he didn't return the feelings I had. He basically used me. Yesterday while I was at work, after four weeks of carrying the child, I miscarried."

Blinking, her mother's brunette eyed widened. What would Osamu do in this situation? She wondered what her dead husband would do to the shinigami that mistreated their daughter. "And?"

"I'm engaged to Jirou also. I know that you don't trust him but you have to soon because I'm going to have a family with him."

"There's something the matter with the way you talk about this. I can tell easily Tomoko." She said and eyed up her child who kept her head bowed. She knew what was going on. "I see. You don't love Jirou as much as you love Madarame but you're afraid to tell him how you truly feel because of how much that shinigami hurt you."

Nodding, the young barmaid looked up at the brunette eyes that her mother had. She could tell that she had the intuition that a mother or any adult would have. Playing with the sleeve of her yukata like when she was nervous or scared, she turned her gaze away from her mother. "Yes."

Sighing, she leaned back and looked out the window that let a breeze in. "Tell the truth. I know it's a hard thing to do Tomoko but it has to be known. You shouldn't be miserable because you don't truly love Jirou. Listen, there was a story that I heard about your great-grandmother on your oto's side. She fell in love with a man that was a thief but she had a betrothed who was an aristocrat. She chose the thief because she was truly loved by him and not by the aristocrat. Choose with your heart."

"So you're not mad at me because of what I did?" Tomoko inquired as she turned her attention back to her mother. How could she be so kind after she caused this much trouble to the woman that raised her? Biting her lip and rising from her seat, she looked a the woman.

"You're my only daughter so I can't hate you for long. Everyone makes mistakes in their life and I'm like everyone else. I can't hate you forever because you are family. You are the reminder I have to keep in my life so I can keep the memory of your father alive. I need to do that." She said and rose from where she was. Reaching over and cupping her daughter's cheek, she smiled. "You are your father's daughter. Act like how you usually do or your father would have kicked your butt for it."

Laughing, Tomoko was still hurt from the miscarriage that was caused somehow. As she walked away from her mother, she knew that she had to get her true feelings out to Jirou and Ikkaku. Knowing the bald shinigami, he would refuse her feelings this time and make her feel like shit.

Walking out of the house, she was tackled to the dirt but a pink blob that she recognized almost immediately.

"You lost the baby? I'm sorry Toto! I wish you didn't. I found out from Re-chan because I had a booboo on my finger. Yun-Yun's sad too. He gave an earful to Baldy for everything too." Yachiru filled in as she sat on the mourning woman. Smiling like she always did, she reached into her shihakushô and pulled out a sucker and offered it to the barmaid. "When I'm sad, I eat some candy. It makes me feel better."

Nodding and smiling a little, Tomoko closed the door that had a gaping mother and took the candy. Unwrapping it, she popped it into her mouth and sighed in contentment. It felt good to be around her friends. "Arigatou Yachiru-chan. Tell Yumichika that I said hi for me because I'm going to be busy for a while."

Getting up with a nod, she stood a step away from her friend and grabbed a hold of her hand when she got on her own feet. "I miss playing with you. We need to do it soon."

"I will when I feel a little bit better." The long-haired barmaid said and followed after the child shinigami to her home. She saw Yumichika standing there with his back against the building and smiled. "I hope you haven't been waiting long. I was talking to Ka-san."

A small nod came from the fifth seat and looked down at Yachiru. "I was looking for Kusajishi-fukutaicho because she was needed for a Shinigami Women's Association meeting. No one could find her so they sent me out. I don't see why they don't use a hell butterfly."

Laughing a little, Tomoko felt her hand be let go by the child and waved as she ran off. Turning her attention to the feather wearing shinigami, she forced a small smile on her lips. "She told me that you found out about my miscarriage. News sure does travel fast there in the Gotei."

"Yeah." Ayasegawa agreed and looked at the woman. "I'm sorry for your lose. Ikkaku was listening in on your conversation with Jirou-san and Unohana-taicho so he had to be set straight for that."

Nodding, she looked at the knoll that seemed to be calling her. It seemed like it would be better to be up there at the moment. It was silent, perfect for her to figure out how to face this depression she was facing. Biting her lip, she saw him get up and lay a hand on her shoulder.

"If you need anything, just ask. I'll even design your wedding kimono." He laughed and saw her cheer up also. It was good to see her in a better mood then before. Turning on his heel he looked back at the woman that needed to be supervised in case something was brewing in her mind. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah. Tell everyone I said hi." She said and waved to him.

Once it was clear, she slipped down an alleyway and made her way to the hill that was beckoning her. As she made her way closer, her pace picked up until she was running up the hill that she used to figure out what was going on in her life. It was the place that had so many memories to her that she couldn't count them. Some were haunting and negative but they were still memories.

Falling to her knees, she stayed in the shade of the tree that was younger when she was a child. "_Even though you're gone and far away, I feel you all around . . ._"

Closing her eyes, she smiled to herself in some hope that this was just a nightmare that she would wake up from. When she woke up, she would find Ikkaku laying next to her asleep still. She just hoped that it was just a dream she was experiencing.

As her body leaned against the familiar tree that she grew up learning and do things around and on it, something caught her attention. It was a sound of a hollow that was distant, too distant to smell her.

**Song used was The First One by Boys Like Girls. A bit short compared to the ones that I've been putting out. *shrugs* Close to the end and that means I have more room for BrokenHealed since that's been bugging me. Evil postponed fanfics and originals. Please review.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Loyalty

Growling to himself at the thought of Yumichika lecturing him for some stupid thing that she did, Ikkaku laid on the deck with a bottle of sake in front of him. Luckily for him, his friend was gone so he didn't have to get an earful from the man.

Taking a drink of the liquor, his gaze trailed to plants that were planted to please some of the members that were women or people that just liked something to make the place look better. Rolling his ebony eyes at the foliage, he closed his eyes so he couldn't stare at them anymore.

"Cueball! You're mean!" Yachiru's voice rang in the air, even when his head met the stone that was used as a step for people to get on the deck.

Growling at the child that was his superior, he sat up quickly and glared at the pink haired child. "What the hell was that for Kusajishi-fukutaicho?"

"Hurting Toto! That's what that's for. Also, Ken-chan wants you to go hollow hunting. He's too lazy to do it today." Kusajishi laughed as she pointed her sheathed sword at him.

"I'm not lazy today. I just don't feel like it because there's better things to do besides hunt weak things." Kenpachi added from somewhere close by.

Getting up and brushing himself off, Madarame downed the rest of the bottle. Tossing it at someone random, he grabbed his sword and started down the deck to get out of the building and soon the Gotei thirteen. Why does he have to do it? If Yamamoto-sotaicho tells you to do something then you have to do it.

Resting his blade on his shoulder, he went on the outskirts of the Rukongai to hunt down the corrupted souls that needed to be purified.

**Really short chapter because I didn't have anything to add to this.**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Hero

Her mind dulled until it was focusing on one constant object that she held dear to her heart. The short bluish green hair and ocean blue colored eyes that danced with happiness when it hide the responsible and loyal father that she once had. What would he do if he was still around? Would he have gone after the shinigami that caused her harm?

Her body shook as if she was experiencing a nightmare, making her eyelids flutter to stare at the blue sky that hung over Rukongai and Seireitai. Glancing over at the location that held the Gotei thirteen, she felt disgust roll within her body.

If it wasn't for them then her father would still be around today. It was also his fault that he passed away from the wounds that she made him receive. If it wasn't for her then she would still have the man that looked out for her and the family she belonged to.

Taking a breath to keep herself calm and not cry, Tomoko stared at the heavens for some answer to handle the depression she had from the lost of her child. Curling up in a ball, her mind wondered if she was supposed to be with anyone.

"Jirou, Madarame, Ka-san, Akemi-chan, Kunio-onii, Oto-san I want to be strong but how am I supposed to be able to recover? I want my child back but I know that isn't possible." She asked herself, letting the wind carry her voice that was soft toned.

Closing her eyes once more so she couldn't stare at the divisions that protected living and deceased from the corrupted souls that were either turned against their will or made that way because of their evil intentions, she sighed. It hurt to even think of stepping foot in the place that she had no right to be in.

Something caught her attention, making her eyes open quickly and stare at the location of the rustling brush. That urge to go and run to the Rukongai to get away if it was possibly a hollow whispered in the back of her mind as she picked herself up.

When the creature appeared, she sighed and leaned back against the hard texture of the bark and placed a hand over her heart. "It was just a rabbit. That's all it was. A stupid little rabbit."

Taking a breath once more, she watched the animal hop around until it went into the brush again. Was it just her nerves that were making her act like this? Looking down the hill with a few steps, she wondered if Jirou was back from playing with the guys and shrugged. He probably wasn't. He seemed to enjoy going around and playing that flute of his a lot.

Looking at the ring that rested around her finger, she twirled it around until she stopped to stare at the gems that were set on it. It meant that she was bound to marry the man. She was going to espouse him when they got the house fixed up which was supposed to be for the child she . . . was carrying.

Letting her left-hand fall on the area where her child once was, a tear fell from her eye but was wiped away. She had to be strong. Her father would want her to be strong. He would probably lecture her for hours on end for making the decisions she's made along with laughing with her at some of the things she's done.

"_Don't know, don't know if I can do this on my own . . ._" She raised her voice so she could hear it above the wind that had picked up suddenly. It felt good to have the breeze but there was something wrong with it. It held fear, thirst, anger, and more emotions that she couldn't put a finger on. It bothered her in a way.

Looking back, something froze her to the spot she was in as her sapphire eyes widened as far as they could go. How could it sneak up on her like that? Taking a shallow breath, her subconscious screamed at her to run to the Rukongai as fast as she could so she could find a shinigami. She couldn't fight the soul that needed to be purified. She had no weapon to use like the shinigami did. She was completely useless.

The eye sockets were as dark as night, hiding everything of the person's identity before they were turned to what they are now. Its head was in the shape of something she didn't recognize without looking at photos or drawings to figure out what it tried to show. Instead of hands and feet, there were paws that made her think of a canine's paw because their claws were out all the time as it moved closer to her.

Yellowish shaded eyes opened and narrowed as it stalked her. It was acting like an animal that would act when it was in a pack. Looking around, she saw it was just her and this corrupted soul that would never be able to turn back into a soul again.

"I smelled something and it was delicious. Here it was you. You look pathetic." A woman's voice came from the soul that was turned. As the eyes narrowed more, she thought that all hollows were male because that what it seemed to be. Shrugging off her thought, she took a step back and felt her body tilt as the ground started to incline.

With one last step, she started to turn to run down the hill but something caught her. Flying back into the tree that she was previously leaning on, the breath was knocked out of her as she hit the structure.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere. I might have some fun with my prey but I will not allow them to run away to get those damn shinigami." The hollow hissed as she walked toward her prey that was gasping to catch the breath that was knocked out of her. Smiling, she snickered.

"Why me?"

"You? You're all alone, that's why." She answered and grabbed a hold of her by her ankle with her tail. Pulling her up to look at the sapphire eyes, she smiled a little more. "You remind me of a shinigami that I fought with a long time ago. It has to be at least a decade and a half since I last saw him."

Closing her eyes and waiting for the pain of herself being devoured, Tomoko tried to wiggle her ankle out of the hold but couldn't. Opening her azure eyes to stare into the dirty yellow ones of the hollow, she gasped as a squeeze was put on her ankle. "W-who?"

"I'm not sure what his name was and it wasn't important to me. He provided me with entertainment. He had the same hair and eyes as you. You must be his offspring."

Why was this demon talking about her father? Bending to grab hold of the tail, she squirmed at the tight hold that was on her mortise joint. Grasping the whip like tail the creature had, she squeezed on it to release her but nothing happened.

"Don't try to escape woman because there's no way you'll be able to. With this tail of mine, I can catch you easily. So give up and accept your death. It'll only hurt for a little while." The hollow argued at her fleeting actions that stopped finally.

Letting her arms dangle, she looked at the darkness that would be her death. This was how it was. She was going to die because she didn't pay attention for hollows. She got careless and it was going to cost her her life. Closing her sapphire eyes, the barmaid let a sigh escape her.

Suddenly a jerk happened and she fell onto her back. Opening her eyes, she saw the tail of the creature laying beside her twisting and twitching before falling motionless. Looking up, a groan threatened to come from her but stayed silent.

"You know something. You have a very bad tendency at getting in trouble." He hissed in annoyance as he held back paws that tried to tear him open. Glancing back with his sable eyes narrowing, he rolled them. "No thanks? You're rude."

"Uresei! I was getting to it . . . Ikkaku." Tomoko said as she wished that it was someone else that saved her. She didn't want to face him now because he still caused a heartache when she thought of him. "You should have let me die."

Growling, Madarame looked back at the woman and hissed, "I'm not that fucking nuts! I would seriously have Yumichika and possibly everyone else after my ass because I did that. No one wants you to die."

"You do. You want me to die."

"Shut the fuck up! I don't want you to die." Ikkaku yelled and threw the hollow back. Keeping an eye on the corrupted soul, he looked back at the woman who was picking herself up from where she laid. Seeing the truth of her accepting her death in the blue orbs told him that she still hated him. He didn't want that and didn't let anyone know that.

"Pay attention you damn shinigami!" The hollow screamed as she rushed at the bald third seat and threw a paw at him.

Narrowing his ebony eyes, he brought his sword up, cutting the appendage from the demon. Gripping the sword until his knuckles turned white, he glanced behind him at the woman that still made his heart flutter for some reason. Why? He shouldn't love her. "When I give the word, I want you to run as fast as you can. Do you understand me Tomoko?"

She nodded silently and let her body brace itself to run down the hill to her home. Looking back at the shinigami, she almost swore that this was deja vu and it scared her. It reminded her of when her father was seriously injured by the hollow that was different from this one.

"Go now!"

Letting her body sprint down the hill like it should have when she first caught sight of the creature. Looking back, she saw the creature follow after her as if the barmaid was the only thing it wanted. Tripping over something, she yelped as she fell and rolled for a few feet until she came to a stop. Staring at the sky, hearing the corrupted soul coming after her, she knew that this was her death.

As she readied herself for the pain that would be brought on by the hollow, she froze at the sound of something sinking into flesh. There was no pain in her body so it wasn't her who got bite by the demon. Sitting up, she watched as the crimson liquid fell from his wound steadily. As her eyes widened at the sight, one word escaped her in a scream.

**Song used was Everybody Hurts by Avril Lavigne. I'm not sure if you consider this a cliff hanger or not because it doesn't seem like it to me. Comments?**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Attachment

"Ikkaku!"

Looking around, she saw blurs of jet black that rushed toward her. Turning her attention to the hollow that held the third seat in its teeth, she watched as his body fell to the ground with a thud as the demon turned its attention to the reinforcements. Dropping to her knees, Tomoko grabbed a hold of his shoulders gently, feeling his wound leak the essence of life on her hand.

"You are seriously a baka. Don't trip next time or you'll die." He coached with a weary smile. Seeing the tears well in her blue orbs made his heart sink, as if he was the one that shouldn't be causing her to cry. Pain echoed through his body, making him wince as it pulsated rapidly through his shoulder.

"Why? Why exactly did you take it for me? I thought you hated my guts because I loved you." She inquired that sounded like a babble through the tears. Taking a shallow breath that shook as she took it in, the barmaid bowed her head.

"Because I'm the baka that should have realized it before I let you go that you meant more to me then anything else."

Someone pushed her away, making her want to push back so she could hear what he was going to say if he had anything else. Getting to her feet, seeing the crimson sit on her hand, she wiped it across her yukata. It wouldn't matter. It was already on there.

"Where are you taking him?" She asked someone that was walking by.

"Fourth division barracks for Kotetsu-fukutaicho or Unohana-taicho to heal him." They answered and went back to making sure that there were no more hollows in the area.

Tomoko nodded her thanks and followed after them the best she could. When she was stopped by the guardians of the gates, she took in a breath. "I need to see the fourth division barracks. Please. You have to let me in."

He shook his head since she didn't give him a real reason why she was needed there.

"She's with me." Iba's voice filled the air around them, making the young barmaid look back at the vice captain of the seventh division. Bowing to him quickly, she looked back at the guardian that was blocking her and his way. Raising an eyebrow as he took a step, the gates opened and she followed him in.

"I can't thank you enough Iba-san. I need to repay you somehow." She said and saw his hand raise as they started to split ways.

"No, you don't. The only thing you need to do is forgive Ikkaku-san for what he did to you because holding grudges isn't healthy. Now get going." Tetsuzaemon instructed as he ran down the alleyway that most likely lead to the seventh division barracks.

Nodding, the bluish green haired barmaid made her feet run through the series of alleyways to get to the fourth division. She knew how to get there quickly from so many visits that she did to the place when she was delivering flowers to the medical team.

As it drew closer, she picked up to pace more even if her feet and legs begged her to stop. Sucking in a breath, she flung off her sandals and stepped onto the polished wood. As she ran through the hallways, she found herself in the recovery rooms that was where the patients were treated and recovered from their injuries. Walking around, she looked around until her pace stopped.

Hearing the yell of defiance, she stepped into the room and made her way to a corner to stand in. Some noticed her but ignored her. When others start to notice her, they tried to get her out of the room but she wouldn't budge. She didn't want him to die of the wound that he took when it was supposed to be hers. Biting her lip and fidgeting with the sleeve of her yukata, she closed her eyes. "Please don't die. Please. That's all I ask."

Taking in a deep breath, taking in the sharp scent of the blood, she opened her eyes to watch pain flare through the sable eyes that had a red mark decorate the corner of his eyes. Taking a step, she smiled a little even if she felt the tears start to well in her eyes again. Reaching out and taking his hand, she saw him look over. "Please don't die Ikkaku. I won't be able to stand it if you did. I can't lose someone I love again."

Nodding and wincing at the pain as they tried to clean the area and close him up, he yelled. "Kuso Unohana-taicho that hurts!"

"It's going to hurt. Now if you don't speak nicely and actually behave I will withhold further treatment because you are in the presence of the fourth division's barracks." Retsu hissed through her smile like how she usually does it.

Hissing in pain, he tried to keep quiet but it was hard to. Every time that needle entered his skin to close the wound, his toes would curl at the pain. Looking at the barkeeper that was beside him, he took in a deep breath to keep a yell from escaping. "Don't you have anything to numb?"

"Unfortunately no." Unohana answered and stuck the needle into the skin again.

"Dammit! Why don't you guys learn anything from the world of the living? They got things that numb the area." Ikkaku rambled as he glared at the woman that was his superior. "I mean —"

Tomoko silenced him with a hand and smiled at the long-haired woman that was on the other side of the stretcher. Looking down at the bald shinigami that she still cared for, she tried to figure out how to give the ring back to Jirou since she was lying to him and herself.

As they finished, his body felt heavier as if they finally got their hands on something to numb the pain away. As his eyes fell, he felt her squeeze his hand to show that she was still there with him. It felt good to have the woman beside him again. Now he'll just hope that she'll stay even if she was bound to another man.

Turning her gaze to her friend, she saw the smile never waver from her face. "He'll be all right Tsubaki-chan. All he has to do is rest for a few days and take it easy. After that he should heal up fine. He got lucky."

Nodding, Tomoko turned to leave to give the ring back to her friend. Looking back at the man that held her heart all along, she smiled and made her way to the front. Slipping on the sandals that she hastily took off, she walked to the gates and left.

She made her way home in silence, trying to figure out how to say this to Jirou. It would break his heart because she made it look like she was still in love with him. She felt like she was using him. Sighing, the barmaid stepped into the home and was greeted by a hug by the flute player.

"Where were you? I was worried." Jirou asked quickly and pulled her away so he could look at her.

Lowering her gaze, the unique haired woman reached over and grabbed the ring. "Gomennsai Jirou. I should have realized that I was still in love with Ikkaku."

Looking at the ring that she placed in his hand, he looked up at the woman that was in front of him. It didn't make any sense to him. She was breaking it off because of that shinigami. What was going on? "What are you talking about Tomoko? I don't exactly understand what you're saying."

"I'm saying that I still love Ikkaku and he does return those feelings. He was afraid to show them because of how long he's been in that division probably. I'm not sure. He didn't explain the details to it. I'm sorry that I lead you on. We can still be friends, and you know that." Tomoko explained as she made his hand curl around the jewelry. "It was beautiful and I loved how you treated me. I love it that you still love me but my heart belongs to someone else."

Nodding, letting it all sink in. He was afraid of this. He was afraid that she would still have feelings for the third seat and he actually realized that he had feelings for her after all. Turning his attention to the barmaid in front of him, he smiled and hugged her tightly. "Yeah, we can. It'll feel awkward for a while but I'm glad that you get him. You deserve each other."

She nodded and embraced him back. "Thank you so much Jirou. It means a lot."

**Second to last chapter for this. Then it'll be done. *jumps up and down* I'm happy! Please review.**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Finis

"Toto! Wake up!"

A groan escaped the bluish green haired woman that swatted at the child shinigami that was hopping on her legs. "Yachiru don't hop on me. You know you can't do that. Go hop on Ikkaku. He needs to be wakened up."

"Okay!" Yachiru chimed and hopped over and landed on the third seat's stomach, knocking him out of the slumber he was in. Seeing the glare that was focused on her, she smiled and got off the man. "Toto told me to do it Baldy."

"I know I heard," grumbled the bald shinigami as he sat up. Rubbing his face, he looked over at the woman that laid beside him and rolled his ebony eyes. He still couldn't get over the fact that she seemed to be big enough to fool people that she was nine months and waiting for the birth of their child.

"Okay, I'm up too. Evil Osamu." Tomoko whined as she got up and kicked the covers off. Stretching, the barmaid looked over at two that were in the room. It was almost a dream that she was living once more. Laying back down, her eyes stayed on the ceiling. "Your musuko is kicking me. I think he wants to kick my insides out."

Laughing, Madarame laid a hand on the expanded womb. He didn't think that she would ever get pregnant. It was like she was scared of having another miscarriage when it was just part of life. Feeling a kick from their son, he smiled. It felt good being around her again. He felt whole.

"Toto! Baldy! I'm hungry!" Kusajishi yelled even if it was the morning and people were still asleep.

"Then go get some food silly. Make Kenpachi-kun get up also. He shouldn't sleep the day away. Yumichika on the other hand can because of the last time he hissed at me. At first I thought he was possessed by something." Tsubaki complained and laughed as Madarame's hand massaged her stomach. Watching him with a raised eyebrow, she was sure he lost his mind. "What exactly are you doing to my stomach?"

"Seeing if I get that reaction from before." Ikkaku muttered and jumped as Yachiru hopped onto his shoulders. Glaring at his superior, he went on massaging but didn't get what he wanted.

"He might be asleep. You may never know. Babies still sleep in the womb." She reminded as she got up with a little bit of help. She didn't expect to get pregnant so soon from the man who had new scars to add to his collection. Shaking her head at the memory, she looked down at her stomach.

She was having a boy so she insisted to name him after her father since he didn't get a chance to see his grandchildren.

"Oh Tomoko." Akemi's voice purred as she rounded the corner and prayed that she didn't see anything she didn't want to see. Opening the door with her one year old hanging onto her, she smiled at the expecting mother. "Kunio told me to tell you that he's going to be late for lunch today. Fong-taicho sent him on a mission."

Rolling her eyes at the captain's orders, she waddled over to grab a hold of her nephew who had his mother's hair but her brother's eyes. Holding him close and watching him as he looked at her in wonder, she smiled. Turning her attention to Ikkaku, she laughed a little. "Just wait Ikkaku. In a couple more months and then we'll have Osamu with us. I wanna see how Yumichika reacts to a baby."

"Probably not in a good way. I doubt he'll feed him, change his diaper or anything else that requires getting dirty." The bald third seat predicted since he knew his partner so well. Getting up and ignoring Yachiru blabbering about something, he made his way over to the women and stared at his nephew.

"So when are you guys getting married?" Akemi inquired with a smile spreading across her face. They had to get married soon in her eyes but it was their decision.

"Soon. We just gotta get everything set up because we've already chosen the outfits. Got the location and everything else, we just gotta get a date." The unique haired woman said as she rocked the toddler in her arms. They agreed on marrying up at the hill where she goes to so often as long as Ikkaku is patrolling the area for any hollows.

Nodding, a door down pass her opened and showed a grumbling Ayasegawa who was rubbing his eye. "Ohayo gozaimasu Ayasegawa-sempai."

Waving, the feather wearing shinigami walked away.

Laughing a little, Tomoko handed her relative to his mother and looked back to see Yachiru no where to be seen. It made her wonder where she disappeared to. Feeling his arm snaking its way around her waist, she sighed a little. Since she made up with Ikkaku – when he was still in the fourth division's barracks – everything seemed great. Jirou wasn't jealous or anything of Ikkaku because she still had feelings for him.

Her mother was getting along with her because she figured out who she wanted to be with. She had a life that she wanted. All because of the shinigami she was standing next to. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be standing here today with her soon-to-be born son.

Looking at the sky the best she could, Tomoko smiled. "Let's get something to eat. I'm eating for two here. Oh, daisukida yo Ikkaku."

"Watashi wa anata suki desu Tomoko." He replied and leaned down, gently taking her lips even if Akemi was giggling about it.

Musuko: son

Daisukida yo/watashi wa anata suki desu: I love you

**DONE! I'm happy. I should have gone to bed instead of working on this but my muses wanted to get it done so badly. Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting. It means a lot to me and my muses.**


End file.
